


Love Connections and Redemptions

by 1stGenKeiko



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 54,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1stGenKeiko/pseuds/1stGenKeiko
Summary: Your name is Envy, a fox demon, who had to claw her way through literal hell before she found herself touched by Charlie. Inspired by her words and love she found her way to the hotel. Learn her story and follow her as she makes new friends, connections, and finds new love.//Some topics in this story will be violent and sexual. You have been warned.//
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lucifer Magne & Reader, Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 62
Kudos: 154





	1. A Man Who Can't Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the slow updates guys. The college work loads gotten pretty heavy. I'll try to keep posting for this fic for all of you keeping up to date with the fic. Thank you to everyone who's left kudos and comments so far. I really appreciate it. ❤

Envy held her arm as she walked down the hot streets of hells famous Pentagram City. The demoness wore an expression of anguish. She had a lot on her mind. She felt lost, hurt, and alone that evening. The demon she loved didn't want her anymore. She spent her days sitting around wondering if he would show up at her door. He'd ignore her texts. Her calls went to voice mail. 

She let out a sigh as she continued her stroll. She thought there was something special between them. Envy hated to be wrong. 

As she gazed up at his castle like home looming in the distance, she thought about that night with him. He had saved her from a life that she hated and from an abusive demon that treated her like a slave. He gave her a place to stay and an out from the horrors she had lived before. That night when he kissed her she felt a powerful connection to him. 

He was the king of hell. He was the head honcho of this fiery abyss. Not only was he both of these things but the king was also married to a demoness named Lilith. Together they had a daughter named Charlotte.

They seemed to live happily ever after in that tower but she knew that was wrong. He would fight with his wife often and the king felt trapped in his marriage sometimes. That was why he came to her. That was why he sheltered her. That was why he made love to her during that night and so many others. 

Now seemingly out of the blue he abandoned her. For 2 whole months he had avoided her. He seemed to enjoy his wife's company more now. Envy wasn't enough for him anymore. 

She turned away from that tower gazing over at a nearby store window. The store seemed to sell tvs and broadcasted a channel that seemed to draw a crowd. Curious Envy moved to the stores window and on the tvs she saw her. It was his daughter Charlotte. She was a kind and gentle soul, which was an embarrassment to her father. She was a dreamer who only ever wanted better for hell and her people. She loved her like a mother might love her daughter. She watched her grow up here after all. She was so much unlike her father.

She went by Charlie now and talked about a hotel for redeeming demons. She believed threw that place she could send sinners to heaven. It was an intriguing thought but was only laughed at by the demons around her and even the ones with her at the tv stations studio. 

Envy stormed off, away from the laughing crowd. Charlie gained a lot of hate and disrespect from her people. It had always been that way, even from her own parents. She couldn't count the number of times she had found her crying. Envy would always try to comfort her. Charlie was to good for this world. 

Her father cared for her more in the past. He had always told her to not take shit from other demons. He wanted her to fight back and stand her ground. It just wasn't part of Charlies passive nature and to his eyes she was a failure in that way. The king could be harsh but Envy had always seen a better side to him.

As she unlocked the door to her apartment she paused. He did have a better side right? 

Envy wanted to do something worth her time. She didn't want to wait around for a demon who can't love the way she wanted him too. She didn't want to be anyone's toy or slave. She didn't enjoy having her feelings played with. Envy wanted to be her own demon. She wanted to pave her own way. 

That was why she began to pack her bags. She threw her few belongings in a suitcase and zipped the bag closed. She knew what she was going to do and she knew where she was going to go. She was going to help the demoness who needed her most. She believed her idea was beautiful.

She was going to help Charlie.

\-----------------

Envy thanked the driver and got out of the brown taxi. The fox demon seemed visibly nervous. Her tails flicked aggressively behind her. In front of her was a place called the Hazbin Hotel. Strange. She could've sworn it had a different name. Regardless she knew Charlie was sure to be inside. That was what made her so afraid.

It had been some years since she had seen the princess. When she moved out of her parents house she had left in a hurry. One day Charlie was just gone without a goodbye. Envy could understand why. The tension in the house was sure to be to much for her. She needed to get out. That was why she worried. Would she even want to see her. She may bring up bad memories she'd rather forget. Envy began to think this was a bad idea as she walked up to the run down hotel doors but she didn't turn away. 

This wasn't just something she thought Charlie would need. This was something she needed for herself. 

Envy knocked on the door a little louder than she had wanted to. It rang into the seemingly empty building. Was there even anyone home? She gazed at the corner wall and paused. There was a huge hole on the side of the building. It seemed to be boarded up from the inside.

A loud creak resonated into the night as the door opened. On the other side was a small red haired cyclops demon. She smiled eagerly at Envy.

"Oh hello! Can I help you?" She asked. Envy nodded with a smile. 

"Yes. I'm looking for Charlie. Is she around?" 

The cyclops' eye widened to the name. 

"Oh my... Oh my gosh! Wait here please!" She said and closed the door again. When it opened for a second time Envy found a familiar face. It was the princess. Charlie was taller than her now.

"Hello! Welcome to the-" She stopped mid sentence and stared down at the fox demon. She looked visibly shocked. She almost looked upset. 

"Hi Cha- um I guess you're Charlie now huh. It's such a nice name and your so tall now." She started but noticed the princess begin to tear up. Envy panicked. Did her being here upset her? Then, without warning, she pulled her into a hug. 

"Envy! I can't believe it's you!" She cried wiping her tears away. "I'm so glad you're here."

Envy was surprised but also relieved. Charlie was happy.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked, now noticing her suitcase. Envy smiled. 

"I came to help. I saw you on tv and well I think what your doing is great. Thought you might need an extra pair of hands so I dropped everything and came. I hope that's ok?" Envy explained. Charlie nodded excitedly and squealed. The familiar quirk brought back old memories for Envy.

"This is so great! It's no problem at all. Please! Come in! I have so much to show you."

Charlie pulled Envy inside and led her down the hall. The princess sparkled as she talked, explaining that she just had to meet the others. Envy was surprised. Demons had come for redemption? As she walked into the lobby she saw them. 

There were at least five demons gathered around a table in the lobby eating what looked like to be some kind of stew. A large pot sat in the middle of the table still holding a ladle inside.

"Guys! There's someone I want you to meet!" Charlie said ecstatically causing all of them to turn. Envy's eyes widened when she saw their faces. She couldn't believe her eyes. One of them she recognized. 

"Feathers? No way, Feathers?!" Said the familiar spider demon. Envy's face immediately lit up. 

"Freckles!!" She shrieked as the two old friends ran into a hug. The room seemed stunned to see such a display of affection from the spider. 

"Holy shit Feathers! I thought I wouldn't see ya again! What the hell are ya doin' here?" He asked. Envy laughed. 

"That's a long ass story freckles. Damn you look terrible!" She joked. The demon snorted.

"Oh ya, well it's lookin' like you caught my terrible!" He teased back making Envy laugh. Finally a gruff voice spoke out, interrupting the reunion. 

"Hey does someone wanna fucking fill us in or what?" A cat like demon said, taking a swig from the bottle of alcohol in his hands. 

"Oh right. Guys this is Envy! She's an old.....family friend.....She was ugh kinda close with my dad..... Anyways she came because she wants to help!" Charlie explained gesturing to the fox demon. Envy smiled and waved. 

"It's nice to meet you all." She said but was stunned when a hand was placed on her shoulder. 

She jumped to the sudden movement, looking over her shoulder only to now see one of the demons from the table behind her. He was a tall red haired demon with ears similar to hers. She suspected he was a fox demon like her since he was so quick on his feet but there was one odd detail. Unlike her he had no tails sprouting from his lower back. He was something different. 

"It's a pleasure to be meeting you, my dear! Truly it is!" He said with a radio like static in his voice. He stalked around her body to face her, visibly eyeing every detail of her figure. It seemed almost predatory.

"The names Alastor, sweetheart. Please make yourself at home." He said holding her hand his his. Without warning he kissed it, widening her eyes and those of the other demons there. 

"Thank you." She said politely, however she couldn't help but feel uneasy around this demon. There was something about him that seemed unsettling. 

"Alastor is one of the staff members here. He brought in some other demons to help us too. Oh, this is Nifty. She's going to be helping with the cleaning." Charlie explained gesturing to the small cyclops demon. The small demoness waved and let out a small giggle. She was the one who greeted her earlier. 

"Oh, and this is Husk. He's going to be running the front desk." Charlie continued gesturing to the gruff-looking cat demon. He lifted his bottle as a means to say hello. He didn't seem much for conversation. 

"Andddd this is Vaggie. She's helping me manage the hotel. She's also kinda my girlfriend." Charlie said while nervously scratching the back of her head. Envy's face lit up. 

"Aw! How sweet! Let me look at you both." Envy exclaimed excitedly moving the two of them to be side by side. Envy's eyes sparkled, looking smitten over the pair. "Aren't you two just the cutest couple! Freckles look! They're so adorable." Envy snapped a picture of the nervous but happy looking pair for her Voxtagram account. As Envy punched in a description underneath the picture, Vaggie began to think. She had heard the name Envy before. 

"Wait Charlie, is this the same Envy you told me about? The one from your childhood?" Vaggie asked in a hushed whisper. Charlie nodded with a smile as Envy put her phone away.

"It's nice to meet you, Envy. Charlie told me a lot about you. You're the whole reason she's trying to do this." Vaggie explained. 

Envy was surprised. She didn't know she had such a huge influence on the princess. She wondered if that was a good thing or not. She wasn't exactly the best role model in her own eyes. She wondered if the king knew about this. Did that anger him into leaving her behind? 

"I'm the reason your doing this?" Envy asked. Charlie nodded excitedly. 

"Of course! You're the one who told me I should be me and no one else. I wanted better things for my people and this just felt like me. If you hadn't told me that I probably just would've done what my family wanted from me." She told her glancing at a family portrait nearby. There the king stood with his wife by his side. Charlie stood in between them with a forced smile. She looked unhappy in that photo.

"Sorry to get heavy on you guys." Charlie said finally whipping some tears off her cheeks. Vaggie gave her a napkin to help clean her face. 

"It's ok." Envy said giving her a warm smile. 

"So Envy! How do you know Angel Dust?" Nifty asked her while leaning on the table? She was much to small for the chair she sat in so her legs dangled as she excitedly swinged them back and forth. 

Envy looked uncomfortable as she thought about the answer. She was young, stupid and stuck on the streets back then. She had no choice but to accept the pimps proposal to work for him in exchange for pay and shelter. Envy didn't know what she was getting herself into that day and all the chaos that would follow but she did find one good thing from that line of work. 

Angel Dust.

The spider demon smiled as he stretched an arm around her shoulder. 

"Me and feathers go way back." He began. "We used to work together under Valentino."


	2. The Past

"So this is one of our vacant rooms. You can stay here while you're helping as a staff member. Me and Vaggie aren't to sure what you'll do yet but there's plenty of choices." Charlie spoke as she opened one of the hotel doors.

Envy looked around at the room. It had a large bed, a wardrobe, a vanity and a door leading to a bathroom. The room itself was barren and the wallpaper seemed to be peeling in some areas. It looked run down but with work it would be a nice little place to stay. 

Charlie explained that she would pay for the furnishing of the room to make it homier. Envy smiled to the thought but didn't want to bother yet another Magne for extra cash in her pocket. 

"There's no need for that, Charlie. I can pay for that. I have a singing gig downtown and it should pay enough to fix up the room a bit." Envy explained. Charlies face lit up and sparkled with excitement. Envy recalled Charlies love for music. Especially singing. 

"You sing? That's so amazing!" She said, bouncing up and down. Her childish demeanor reminded her of Charlies father. It made her smile. 

"You should come see me sing sometime. It's at the Snakes Skin Club in the downtown area. It's a little far from here but I'm sure you'd love it." 

"That would be so great! I'm definitely coming to your next show. When is it?" 

Interrupting their conversation Angel Dust walked into the room whistling to the sight of her new place. In his arms he held a small squirming demon pig. The small creature desperately tried to get free from the spider demons grasp. 

"Nice room, feathers! It's got a lot of space for new stuff in here." He said looking around the spacious area. The demon pig finally got free from his arms and squealed excitedly to the sight of Envy.

"Nuggs!" She said excitedly as the pig danced around her feet. He rolled onto his back and wiggled, squealing even louder for one of her belly rubs. She rubbed the pig playfully as he continued to squeal at her feet. 

"Did you miss me Nuggets? Did cha? Did cha?!" She praised as she picked up the small pig. He excitedly licked at her face like a puppy. 

"Wow he really missed ya!" Angel said, rubbing the pigs belly. "I haven't seen em squeal like that in a while."

"Aw, he's so cute!" Charlie said, patting the pig on the head. She glanced at the nearby clock on the wall to check the time, then panicked. 

"Oh no, I have to go! Vaggie's waiting for me in the car. I have to pick up some things from the store before it closes. I'll leave you guys to catch up." 

Charlie waved goodbye as she left Envy and Angel alone in the new room. There they reminisced about old times and new, added each other on Voxtagram, and finally talked about him. Valentino. 

He was one of hells overlords and he owned hells renowned porn studio. There Angel Dust and Envy used to shoot pornos and later on dance at the overlords clubs. It seemed like a good paying job to anyone on the outside but they would be wrong. Envy only got out because of the king. Angel wasn't so lucky. 

"It's not so bad now a days. He doesn't touch me nearly as much as he used to." Angel explained his lips curling in disgust to the thought.

"He's actually got a boyfriend now. You've heard of Vox right?" Angel asked. Envy nodded. 

Like Valentino, Vox was also an overlord. He owned most of the modern world entertainment companies in hell. He made phones and social media for demons. He was also credited with the creation of appliances. He singlehandedly modernised hell but he also ruled the industry like a tyrant. 

"Oh yeah! I remember him. He was such an asshole!" Envy recalled petting the demon pig now sleeping in her lap. "Valentino was an ass too. To be honest, they're two birds of a feather."

Angel laughed and then looked away at one of the flickering lights in the hallway. She could see the familiar anguish in his eyes. They both suffered a sort of ptsd when it came to Valentino and the industry. She had just stopped having horrible nightmares. Angel on the other hand still had to live through it.

"You ok, Angel?" She asked. The spider demon rubbed his arm and laughed. He looked as though he wanted to say something but he never did. He didn't want to bother her.

"Oh no, I'm fine. Never better! Y'know don't tell those broads but I kinda like it here. Don't gotta suck the landlords dick every month so I ain't getting booted out. They give me good meals and cheap booze. They watch Fat Nuggets when I need a sitter. Sometimes Val keeps me gone longer than I thought. Y'know how he is."

"Ya I do." She said grimacing to the thought of him. "This place is pretty nice tho. Everyone's so friendly. Honestly its just that one guy who gives me weird vibes. What was his name again? I think it was Alastor."

Angel snickered to the thought of the tall demon. Envy flashed a bashful look to the spider demon. 

"What?" She asked. The spider demon shook his head. 

"That guy looks like a strawberry pimp. Bet he's a virgin." Angel joked. Envy rolled her eyes and punched her friend in the arm. 

\--------------------

He wasn't one to spy on women. In fact he wasn't one to be interested in any women that he didn't intend to murder or eat. Yet the shadow version of himself watched her talk to Angel Dust and reminisce. He watched the way she glowed when she laughed. She was so radiant just when she smiled. 

She was a beautiful demon. He had to admit that. There were plenty like her but she was different somehow. From the moment he saw her he had started acting strange. He even kissed her hand, something he never would've thought of before today yet he felt compelled to. Why was that he wondered? What was she doing to him? He felt warm when he looked at her. 

Now he was spying from his estate, watching her settle in and unpack her things. She unpacked some clothes and put some of her underwear out on the bed. He grew even warmer to the sight. He wondered what she would look like in nothing but those blue panties. 

His face flushed a bright red on his pale complexion. He called his spy back and sat in his chair holding his head in his hands. He felt so embarrassed. Why was he acting like this? This kind of behaviour would have normally repulsed him. Was he really having thoughts like this? Thoughts about undressing her? Thoughts about kissing her?

Yes he had tried sex before but it had never satisfied him. He was always left feeling dissatisfied or nauseous. Kissing itself had never brought excitement for him. The radio demon had to figure out why that all seemed to be changing around her. Perhaps this new staff member would be more interesting than he first thought.


	3. Stalkers

Valentino stared down at his phone with tired red eyes. He scrolled mindlessly through notifications trying to pass the time. It had been a long day at the studio and now he was relaxing on the couch beside his boyfriend. Vox scrolled through channel after channel on the tv trying to find something entertaining. 

"What do you wanna watch, Val?" He finally asked. The moth demon grunted in response. Vox rolled his eyes. 

"What about flee?" He asked. Valentino scoffed. "Seen it."

"Degenerate Slaughter?" 

"Seen it."

"What about this Documentary?" 

Valentino flashed his boyfriend a disgusted expression. 

"Do I look like some old virgin librarian with no life?" 

"Maybe."

"Shut up, tablet."

The two groaned out of sheer boredom. There seemed to be nothing at all that was entertaining enough that night. Then, without a warning, Valentino's phone sent him a notification. 

@angie_fluffy_bootz followed @Foxy_Lady

Valentinos eyes widened with interest. Angel didn't follow other accounts often. This could be something interesting. 

"Huh. Angel Cakes just followed somebody on Voxtagram." He told his boyfriend, interest showing through in his voice. Vox scoffed. 

"I'll bet you 5 bucks its another account on stupid demon pigs." He joked. Valentino shook his head. 

"I think you'll lose that bet, Voxy. Doesn't seem like a pig account." 

As the screen opened the app, Valentino went straight to his notifications. He clicked on the notification and waited as it lead him to the account. Once it loaded the moth demons eyes widened with interest. 

"Well well well." He said with a wicked smile. "Look who I found."

Vox turned to his boyfriend with a raised eye brow. 

"You remember Blackbird don't you?" Valentino asked. Voxs grin grew wide. 

"The sexy little fox girl? Show me."

The two browsed through her posts. They were mostly selfies, food, or updates on her life but the most recent one took them by surprise. It was a picture of hells princess and a girl she was often seen with. The text underneath was also intriguing. 

"Met up with my girl Charlie and her girlfriend. They are the cutest couple!!!"

Valentino hummed in thought making Vox glance at his boyfriend. 

"What? Did I miss something?"

"Seems like Blackbird may not have her immunity anymore." Valentino pointed out with a laugh.

"Huh? But she's with the princess. Looks like she's still fucking his highness." 

Valentino shook his head and laughed. 

"Haven't you heard? He's basically disowned his daughter. Meeting with the princess would've pissed him off."

Voxs eyes widened as he began to understand what his boyfriend was saying. It was possible that they weren't on good terms anymore. Valentino grinned looking over her profile for more clues. He would have to send her a message later but Vox didn't need to know about it. 

The pimps eyes widened as he stared more closely at the most recent picture. In the corner of the shot was a familiar looking arm. His grin grew. 

"We may not know for sure Voxy but it looks like we know someone who might."

\---------- 

"And this is the outdoor area of the hotel!" Charlie said showing Envy a fenced area.

Envy noticed it was run down and hellion plants grew at an uncontrolled rate. There was a rough-looking stone path with plants forcing their way up through the cracks. It needed a lot of work to qualify as a garden.

"It's rough, I know. It just needs a gardeners touch! I've been reading some books on hells plant life and I think I can spruce this place up a bit." She explained. Charlie always had an optimistic look on things. It was refreshing.

As Envy looked around the outdoor area she noticed poking through the vines was a beautiful black rose. She gasped in delight as she cleared away the windy plants. 

"Look at this, Charlie. You've already got some flowers growing here." She said. The taller demoness ran over to examine it. She gasped to the sight. There wasn't much plant life in the city so this was the first time the princess was able to see a rose. Her father didn't have any interest in keeping a garden at their home. The king could go as far to say that he hated the sight of greenery. 

"It's so beautiful." She said mesmerized. Envy smiled recalling old memories from her life before hell. 

"Back when I was alive I used to have a garden. My work could often be stressful but when I came back to my garden it was like everything was just ok again." Envy told her with a soft smile.

Charlies eyes sparkled to Envy's words. She didn't know a garden could do such a thing? It was worth fixing. In fact it seemed like the perfect task for Envy. Charlie gasped with excitement to the thought.

"You should be our gardener!" Charlie said ecstatic. Envy's eyes lit up to the suggestion. Would she really be able to have another garden? She felt overwhelmed with joy but just before she could respond she was interrupted by a different voice.

"How interesting! I didn't know we had an outdoor area to the hotel!" 

The two turned to the new voice. Envy recognized the familiar radio static. It was Alastor. He had arrived a little early today secretly wanting to see Envy again. He smiled his usual grin to the sight of her. She looked shocked to see him and he caught a hint of fear in her eyes. 

"Oh hello Alastor. I was just showing Envy around the Hotel." Charlie explained. Envy barely listened, feeling uneasy yet again. She couldn't explain why. She couldn't help but wonder who this demon was.

"Ah splendid. This hotel is rather large. It would be a shame if she got lost." Alastor said eyeing Envy's curious yet cautious gaze. When Charlie called the demon over to view the black rose he caught a hint of Envy's scent. She had a sweet smell on her body. He felt tempted to get closer. 

Envy felt her body become tense to the closeness between her and Alastor. She noticed he seemed to have no sense of personal space. He intrusively got into both of the demoness' personal bubbles. 

"Envy's going to be our new grounds keeper for the hotel. She used to have a garden when she was alive so she knows how to care for plants!" Charlie explained to him. 

Alastor chuckled adjusting the monocle he wore. Envy laughed along with him nodding to the statement. She tried to hide the fact it was nervous laughter. Alastor seemed to mean well so she didn't want to be rude to him based on something as silly as a gut feeling. 

"Did she? My mother used to tend to a garden. It was her pride and joy as well. I'm sure you will be the perfect fit Envy dear." Alastor told her. 

Envy thanked him with a warm smile and those feelings began to surface again. They got even stronger now. They whispered into his ear telling him that he wanted to kiss her and that he wanted to hold her. It made him flush a rosy red and quickly make up an excuse to leave the two demons alone. As he went inside and got a better deal away he held his chest and tried to catch his breathe. 

It was starting to get out of hand.


	4. Questions

Angel Dust sighed as he walked into the studio. The familiar loud music blasted in his ears and the bass from the song beat in his chest. He had a few pornos to shoot today so he had to come in earlier. He had a long day ahead of him. 

He didn't waste any time as he rummaged through his dressing room closet. He pulled out a hanger tagged with a blue marking for today's shoot and examined the clothes. It only held a pink thong causing him to sigh. Valentino's choices seemed to have less and less clothes to wear each time. It irritated the spider demon. 

Angel decided to start with his makeup but as he started applying the eyeliner his dressing room door shot open. Behind it was Valentino. Angel visibly grimaced. 

"Angel baby! We need to have a little chat." The pimp said closing the door behind him. 

"What do ya want, Val. I gotta get ready for today's shoot." 

The moth demon grinned wide as he walked up to Angel. He put his hands around his neck causing Angel to furrow his brow. 

"You see Angel cakes, something interesting happened last night." He began. His voice becoming more serious. "I was winding down at home when an interesting notification caught my eye." 

Valentino held up his phone in front of Angels face. On it was Envy's profile. The color seemed to fade from the spider demons face.

"Do you have something to tell me, Angel?" He hissed into his ear. The spider demon gulped to the action. 

"Look, Val. I just met up with her ok? We hung out a little. Caught up and- grah!"

Angel cried out as the pimp slammed his face into the vanity table in front of him. He squirmed as Valentino continued to hold him there. The pimp laughed as Angel panicked under his hold, letting out small whimpers. 

"Is that so?" He said, a menacing aura resonating off him. Red smoke danced around the room as the pimp became angrier. Angel couldn't breathe. 

"Good." Valentino laughed "You're going to find out some information for me, baby cakes."

\----------------

Envy had been out all day with Charlie and Vaggie buying gardening tools and seeds. The princesses face wore a large smile as she held out her book on plants while they shopped. She had all kinds of ideas for the gardens layout and Envy offered her own. By the time the two were done it had drifted off into the evening. 

As they arrived back at the hotel, they dropped all their new supplies on one of the lobby tables. Vaggie let out a sigh. 

"That was a long day. I hope we got everything." She said looking to her girlfriend. Charlie nodded looking over all the supplies. 

"Oh I'm sure we did but if not we can just go back. It'll be fine, Vaggie." She told her putting down a large bag of fertilizer. The bag let out a loud thud which resonated through the hotel halls. 

"What's all this shit for?" A voice asked. The three ladies looked over towards the bar to see Husk. He seemed to be cleaning one of the cups. Leaning against the bar beside him was Alastor with his usual smiling face. 

"We are going to turn that overgrown mess out back into a garden!" Envy explained, tittering as she carried more bags of fertilizer over to the lobby table. The tower of bags leaned back and forth making the princess uneasy. 

"Envy, that's to many! You're going to drop them." She said concerned. The fox demon shook her head letting out a laugh. 

"Oh no I've got them. It's fine. I-oh no!" Envy panicked as the bags tittered a little to far to the left. They nearly fell but were stopped by unexpected hands. Alastor held the fertilizer upright again and grabbed some of the bags to ease the load. 

"Don't be afraid to ask for help my dear. It'd be a shame if you hurt yourself." He told her putting the bags on a table nearby. She laughed and flushed in embarrassment. It was true. She could have made a mess of the place. 

As everything settled down, Alastor offered her a drink from the bar. Envy grinned up at the taller demon and agreed. He was a lot kinder than she had expected. She must have read him wrong entirely. 

Husk eyed the two as he made them drinks. He had known Alastor for many years. He thought he knew him well but for some reason this was a first. He had never seen him act so smitten before. Alastor had a softer smile for her and even wanted to help her when normally he would have enjoyed the entertaining disaster instead. 

"Husker my friend. I have a new joke for you." Alastor said snapping him from his thoughts.

The cat demon looked up at his friend and sighed. He knew what kind of joke it would be. He loved dad jokes to the demons dismay. Husk knew Alastor was only offering it to him to annoy and tease his friend. Either way he went along with it.

"Fine. What?" He said through gritted teeth, pausing his actions. Alastor adjusted his monocle as he spoke. 

"Why couldn't the cat read a book?" 

"Why?"

"He was il-litter-ate!"

"Ughhh!"

The demon let out a loud laugh. Envy snickered. She loved horrible jokes like this. It brought a large smile to her face that was almost childish. She started laughing so hard that she snorted causing both demons to look at her with surprise. 

"Oh I love dad jokes!" She said through laughter. Alastor could feel his cheeks grow hot. He'd never met a demon who enjoyed his jokes so much. 

"Oh Alastor, do you know what makes a dad joke a dad joke?" She asked. The demon chuckled shaking his head no. 

"When the joke becomes apparent!" 

The two began to laugh loudly at her joke making everyone in the room look to them. Envy started to snort even more making Alastor blush harder. He couldn't help but find it adorable. 

The two spent the rest of the evening telling each other horrible dad jokes to Husks dismay. The cat demon was truly in hell now. 

"Ugh! What fresh hell is this? I guess you two really are perfect for each other." He told them. The two began to redden to his words. 'Perfect?' Envy thought. She looked away while still wearing a smile. Alastor was an attractive demon. She had to admit. She began to wonder if that was the uneasiness she was feeling before. Was she developing a crush? 

Suddenly her phone went off pulling her thoughts off of Alastor. It was a text message from Angel Dust. 

"Hey feathers❤ Gonna be a bit later than I thought. Could you check on Fat Nuggets for me?" 

She furrowed her brow to the thought of his work. Valentino was surely not going to compensate him for the over time. Oh how she hated Valentino. Just thinking about that demon made her blood boil. 

"I'm sorry Alastor. I have to go. Angel needs me to watch his pet pig." Envy said with disappointment on her tongue. She wanted to spend more time with him. 

"Ah, that's alright my dear." He said with a smile. Inside he felt a disappointment too. "We should do this again sometime." 

Envy laughed and thanked him. He nodded but before he could say anything else he flushed harder to her sudden action. She kissed him on the cheek causing him to turn as red as his hair. He was stunned but part of him was rather pleased as he watched her disappear upstairs.


	5. Hatred

Envy smiled as she sat on the bed with Fat Nuggets. The small pig rolled around at her side letting out small oinks. He rolled on his belly whimpering for belly rubs which she gave him for a while as she stared at her phone. She browsed through Voxtagram looking at, newly added, Angel Dusts profile. She smiled as she scrolled through his posts. 

A lot of his posts were of his outfits or outings. A majority of them revolved around his pig. Fat Nuggets was his pride and joy. One of his most recent posts was different however. It was of a new outfit. The caption explained Valentino had picked it out for him. The post was a day old. However, what disturbed her the most was the comment section underneath. An account named moth pimp commented and liked the photo. 

The comment told him he looked good and asked if he wanted it tighter. The emoji that followed disturbed her even more. She growled out loud causing the pig to look up at her curiously. The picture attached to the account was his. Valentinos. Of course Angel was following him too. She was sure it was something Valentino made him do. With anger she clicked on the profile to view it. The pimp had a multitude of selfies on his account. His inflated ego was no surprise to her.

The most recent picture was of him in a dress shirt captioned looking better than you. She couldn't take it anymore. With the help of the drinks she had previous to this she began to type a comment in his comment section that was laced with anger and hate. 

@Foxy_Lady So this must be how a shallow, self centered, shiny bald ass with no future, no fashion sense, and a shit ton of daddy issues tries to be cool on Voxtagram.

She typed, triumphantly pressing the post button. It didn't take long for her to get responses. Valentino's friends even began to comment.

@radvelvetcakes Damn! That was like 8 roasts in one sentence. 

@voxtagram_8k An octoroast.... Let's get the fuck out of here @radvelvetcakes

She smiled as they recognized her silver tongue but then frowned as a new comment popped up. It was him.

@moth_pimp Looks like someone's still obsessed with me❤ Why don't you come say that to my face @Foxy_Lady? Maybe we could catch up😏

She could feel herself become nauseous to the thought.

@Foxy_Lady Not even with a thousand condoms Valentino. 

She typed in response. Her anger was building inside her.

@radvelvetcakes LMAO

@moth_pimp I know you want me baby. Why don't you stop by my club and we'll deal with this?

@Foxy_Lady Not even if you were the last demon in hell and I was incredibly horny. In fact, I'd rather get freaky with a rock👏👏

@voxtagram_8k lmfao you got showed up by a rock @moth_pimp

@moth_pimp Fuck off!! Suck your own dick!

Envy looked down smugly at the couples fight. Voctagram_8k seemed to be Vox's account. She wondered why they were even together. The two could barely hold a healthy relationship.

@Foxy_Lady oh no! Is there trouble in paradise assholes? 💫

@moth_pimp Wouldn't you like to know😘❤ You must be so needy~

@Foxy_Lady I cannot stress this emoji enough 🤢

She had enough of this. Nothing she said seemed to be getting through to the pimp. In fact he tried to twist her words into some kind of flirtatious dance. As she moved to close the app she noticed another comment pop up which caused her to pause.

@daddy_hoothoot leave the poor girl alone @moth_pimp

She smiled. It was her friend Stolas. He was a royal she had met at a party one day. This was when she was parading around town as Lucifers mistress. The king had taken her to the party as a date and while she was at the bar she had met the owl demon and his date, Blitzo. They quickly became good friends that night and occasionally talked through Voxtagram.

@moth_pimp Mind your business bird! 🖕Go thirst over your imp. 

Envy frowned to the pimps comment. Yes Blitzo was an imp but what did that have to do with anything? He was just being racist now. She was good friends with Blitzo as well and personally she loved his friendship. She could feel herself boil with hatred. Envy swiftly typed a new comment.

@Foxy_Lady You should talk thirsting over a tv with a face @moth_pimp

@daddy_hoothoot 👏👏👏👏👏👏

@moth_pimp You're so obsessed with me @Foxy_Lady. If you wanna fuck me so bad just come to my club. There's no need for this back and forth. 👉👌💦❤

Envy grimaced as she looked at the emojis he used. It made her want to puke. Stolas however was quick to respond.

@daddy_hoothoot No wonder you can't keep a stable relationship. I'm sure @Foxy_Lady would rather not catch the disgusting diseases you've stuck your dick into. 

@moth_pimp Go fuck an imp you dried up thirsty bitch. 💦💦🖕

Envy furrowed her brow as she watched the pimp attack her friend through the comments. She was not about to let him win. 

@Foxy_Lady Can someone hold up a mirror for this fuck @moth_pimp? He's just jealous you have something he doesn't @daddy_hoothoot. Hair.

@daddy_hoothoot Hahaha good one! ❤❤❤

@moth_pimp I'd love to see you say that again with my dick down your throat.😋❤🖕

Envy gagged to the thought. How could someone be so arrogant? Yes this was hell but she found Valentino seemed to take it to a new level.

@Foxy_Lady I think I'd rather call the rock for a hook up. The rock would do a better job🖕❤

@daddy_hoothoot 🤣🤣🤣🤣

@moth_pimp Shut up imp fucker🖕

Envy smiled triumphantly. She had won the comment battle and put the pimp in his place. Fat Nuggets oinked as he crawled onto her lap and started to fall asleep. She was sleepy too and didn't think much about her decision to poke the bear that was the overlord that night. 

Little did she know she would soon regret it. 

\---------------

The pimp stared down at his phone with a wide smile as he stared at the comment section of his most recent post. It seemed Envy had come to him all by herself, looking at his Voxtagram page and putting in the energy to try and hurt him. It seemed she also knew about his new boyfriend Vox. He wondered how long she had been ghosting him. The thought aroused him. 

Envy was once his favourite pet. She would do all kinds of favours for him. She never seemed to enjoy it of course but that wasn't the point for the pimp. Seeing that irritated and frustrated look on her face made him excited. It was all part of the fun, forcing her down and kissing her lips. Her muffled whimpers we're something he missed. 

He went to her page now and began to scroll through her posts. He looked at the outfits she wore and the expressions of confidence and mischief she had. He felt himself begin to drool. 'What a tease' he thought recalling his nights with her. He couldn't wait to have her again. The only thing stopping him now was the possibility that he would interfere. 

He recalled the day he bought her out of her contract and took her away from him. His blood boiled to the thought of the king keeping Envy to himself. There was no defying Lucifer. The king was the most powerful demon in hell. He couldn't just take her back. He'd face far more dire straights. However, that didn't stop the pimp from sending his men to spy on her from time to time. He knew Envy's immunity wouldn't last. The king would get sick of his new toy and then she would be his again.

It was only a matter of time now and Angel would be his double spy. He would find out if her immunity expired. Valentino was sure his plan would work. After all who would expect a close friend?


	6. Heart to Heart

It was an early morning for Envy as she got out of bed to start working on the garden. She had gathered all the supplies to begin terra forming the hellion soil yesterday but there was still quite a lot of work to do. The place was in rough shape and overgrown with life. It needed a kinder touch and Envy was excited to be that hand. 

As she entered the garden wearing a pair of gloves she had bought she didn't expect to find Alastor there. He seemed to be inspecting the black roses unaware of her presence. He didn't wear his signature smile as per usual. He seemed to have a neutral expression now. It was a rare sight to catch the radio demon deep in his thoughts.

"Good morning, Alastor." She greeted. The demon looked to her now and gave her a wide grin. His face began to flush to the sight of her. 

"Ah good morning my dear. I trust you slept well?" 

Envy nodded as she walked to join him beside the rose bush. She took one of the flowers in her hand and gave it a look of pity. 

"It's to bad these roses are hidden under all these vines. They're so pretty." She told him. Alasto'rs smile grew.

She looked beautiful that morning with her hair tied back. She wore a pair of shorts and crop top preparing to be at work all day in the hot heat. The sight was familiar to him. He recalled his mother had a similar look when tending her own garden in the mornings. She always wore a smile on her face as she picked fresh vegetables or watered her beloved petunias. It made Alastor nostalgic. 

"It really is a shame. I can still recall a time when flowers like these bloomed all over hell." He began. "They say the tears of angels created the first of hells flowers. Nowadays things are different. These low some sinners seem to have covered them all with pavement." Alastor said with a chuckle. Envy looked up at the taller demon with curiosity. 

"If I may ask, when did you arrive in hell?" Envy asked. She hadn't remembered a time like that. He seemed surprised by the question. Most people knew of him and his story. Of how he fell and became the first mortal to harness overwhelming power. It rivaled ancient evils and threw hell into a blood storm. 

"You've never heard of me, my dear?" He asked. She laughed out of embarrassment and shook her head. 

"I arrived here in 1933 with power that was unmatched by any other damned sinner." He began, his smile contorting into something sinister. "They call me the radio demon. I'm sure you've heard of me."

Envy's face paled to the name. She had heard of him. Her uneasiness before had not just been a strange gut feeling. He was a brutal cannibal, a serial murderer, and a brutal tyrant who crushed anyone in his way. Demons flee to the mere mention of his name. 

"Y-you're the radio demon? But that makes no sense. Why would you want to help run a hotel to get demons into heaven?" She asked. 

Alastor began to explain his goals of watching the scum of the world struggle and fall into failure as a means of entertainment. His work had become mundane and lacked inspiration. He wanted a new way to toy with the demons around him. Envy tried not to show it but she was becoming nervous around him again. The way his eyes seemed to become redder and predator like unsettled her. It seemed he had a dark side. However this was hell. Everyone had a dark side. She couldn't forget that.

No one in hell could be completely trusted after all. She had to keep her guard up. She wouldn't reject Alastor just because of who he was either. Just like all humans and demons he also had a good side within him.

"So you don't believe in redemption?" Envy asked with a frown. 

The demon laughed and shook his head. He believed there was no undoing the sins one already committed. Envy looked down at the roses in thought. 

"Then why do the angels cry?" Envy said. Alastor craned his head in curiosity. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You said the roses here bloom because of angel tears. Do you ever wonder if that was for a reason?" She began, plucking a rose from the bush. "When I see these roses I think about who I used to be and how I got here. I think about the places I've been and the people I've met." She continued, stabbing the roses sharp stem into the demons suit jacket. She patted the rose now pinned to his suit and smiled up at him.

"It makes me think of the one's who cared about me and helps me remember love. Maybe these flowers are meant to guide us in that way and maybe later to redemption." 

Alastor's face became softer. He seemed to be at a loss for words and found himself overwhelmed by her ideas. His heart began to beat faster in his chest as he looked at her. She was unlike anyone he had ever met in his decades here. 

"Oh Envy! There you are. I wanted to talk to you really quick." 

The two turned to see a smiling Charlie. Envy gave her a simple ok and walked to her. They seemed to be talking about plans for the garden. Alastor began to feel an ache in his chest as he looked at Envy. His feelings for her had seemed to grow stronger but also change. It was painful. He had never felt such a pain before. 

As the two finished talking and turned back to talk to Alastor, he vanished. He was no where to found.

\----------------

Husk sighed looking up at the large estate before him. It was a decorative red, littered with all kinds of deer themed decor. It was an eye sore to him causing him to let out a sigh. 

He had come here because he was promised cheap booze but he had no idea what the radio demon wanted of him. He seemed off as he talked to him a few hours prior. Husk had known the demon for years and he had never seen him quite like this. 

Husk was curious as he walked into the demons front doors. He wondered if Alastor's weird behaviour had anything to do with the new girl Envy. He noticed how strange he acted around her. Alastor was always flustered. Yes, he could admit the fox demon was very pretty but he never saw the radio star to be the type to bow down to a pretty face. 

"Husker my good friend! Glad you could make it! Please have a seat." The radio demon beckoned gesturing to the seat beside him near his fire place. Husk sighed to the sight of his friend. He could only hope whatever the demon wanted wasn't another horrible favor. 

As he sat down he immediately grabbed his payment of cheap booze off the table beside him. He drank the first bit then looked at his friend. 

"What do you want now?" He sighed, flashing him that typical tired expression on his face. Alastor shifted before answering. What he was about to ask was rather personal.

"I understand you've had the ability to love once in your life." 

"Ya what about it?"

"What was that like?" 

Husk blinked in surprise. Perhaps this was about Envy. Husk sighed thinking about the ones he loved once. His daughter and wife. They died a brutal death. He could never be able to forget it. Any memory of them only hurt now causing him to take another sip from the bottle in his hands. 

"You ask me like you've never loved before. You've gone on dates and shit before haven't you?" 

Alastor had tried all of those things while he was alive. He went on to explain that he never felt anything while trying them. The only thing he could truly say he loved at all was his mother but even she never gave him feelings like this. Husk raised an eyebrow. 

"Like what?" 

Alastor hummed in thought. It was difficult to explain. He decided to try anyways. 

"When I'm with her I feel warm and when I'm away from her I feel empty. When she smiles I feel as though I could fly but when she's unhappy with something I've said it burns. When I think about her rejecting me my chest aches. Perhaps I may have finally lost my mind." 

Husk snickered taking another sip of his drink. He stared at the fire place now and watched the red flame inside it dance. 

"Well that sounds like love to me. It's a special kind of pain your not allowed to forget. The girls Envy right?" 

Alastor nodded fidgeting with the black rose in his hands. Husk sighed and his expression got serious. He continued to stare at the flames as he thought to himself. 

"I used to have a wife and a daughter back when I was alive. I was a cop at the time and I was out working when it happened. Some guys broke in, raped them, then murdered them. I couldn't protect them. Just came home to find them dead." He said taking another swig of his cheap booze. 

"After that day I went rouge. Murdered every asshole I could find hoping one of them was the one who did it. All that killing didn't help though. Made things worse. When I died I came here and I can imagine my daughter and wife went up to heaven. I'll never get to see them again."

Alastor watched as his friend stared at the flame. There was a certain flare in his eyes. He was sure his mother went to heaven too. He suffered the same punishment. The women was a Saint after all. 

"Love does things to you. Things you'll regret later. If I were you I'd run while you still can. It's not worth it." Husk told him, shaking his head. Alastor seemed to frown now as he to looked at the fire. 'Run?' He thought. How could he? It was to late for that now. 

He didn't want to admit it but he had come to love her. He loved everything about her. Her smile. Her laugh. She made him rethink his thoughts on redemption. Her beautiful words touched him in a way that his mothers also did. He wondered how someone like her ended up here. 

"I understand you're concern my friend but I believe there's no need for that. I just need to make her mine." He said, smiling at the flower. "And you're going to help me!"


	7. Painful Truths

Angel wore a tired expression as he came back to the hotel after another long day at work. He had been beaten and raped yet again for his bosses amusement. Valentino reminded him to finish his task as a spy before the end of the week or he would be sorry. Angel frowned to the thought as he limped over to the bar and sat down. Valentino knew he was avoiding it and he wasn't about to let him any longer. Husker looked at the tired Angel up and down and furrowed his brow. 

"What's up with you? One to many dicks in your ass?" He said with a hint of sarcasm. 

"Wouldn't ya like to know Husky. Are ya concerned about me?" Angel answered with a pouty face. He had a small crush on the cat demon and the hint of concern in the his voice made him feel better about his difficult night.

"Hmph. Fuck off would ya?" Husker said, crossing his arms. Angel smirked. 

"Only until you make me a drink, Husky." He told him. The demon let out a sigh and began to make the drink as Angel lit a cigarette. He was in dire need of one. 

Envy had just finished with the garden for the day when she entered the lobby and noticed her friend. She smiled and opened her mouth to say hi but froze when she noticed. His legs we're severely bruised. Envy's expression changed as she beelined towards her friend. Without a second thought she lifted his shirt causing him to jump. His back was littered in claw marks and bruises. 

"What the hell, feathers?!" He said horrified while pulling his shirt back down. Envy became even more concerned. 

"Holy shit Angel! Who did this to you?!" She asked her friend. Angel scowled and turned away from her. 

"I already told ya, I'm fine ok. Don't worry about it."

Envy scowled and dragged Angel off to her room. Husker yelled about him leaving his drink but lost interest when he saw what she meant. This was hell so he shouldn't of been as surprised as he was to see the bruises. Yet, he found himself at a loss for words remembering his past. Husker sighed and decided he should bring him a drink a little later. 

Envy pulled Angel into her room and shut the door behind them. She knew this was a personal matter for the demon and it was something only she could understand. She had been in his shoes and lived through his horrors. 

"Angel, what happened. Please talk to me." She told him with a seriousness in her tone. The spider demon bit his lip and started to tear up. 

"I-I'm fine. It's fine." He lied. Envy saw right through it. 

She helped him sit down on her bed and told him again he could talk to her. That was when he couldn't take it. He spilled about everything. He told her about Valentino's plan and the threat he had given him if he didn't comply. He had told her about the torture he had been forced to do. He started to cry as he told her about how he recorded it all and planned on putting it online.

Envy's blood boiled as she hugged her broken friend. The fox demon wanted to murder the pimp. She let him sleep in her bed that night. Even brought him Fat Nuggets for comfort. She didn't want anyone to judge him while he went to his room. 'How could Valentino do this?' She thought. 'How dare he do this!' 

As Angel slept she pulled out her phone and opened Voxtagram. She wanted to give the pimp a piece of her mind but this time she decided to send him a direct message. She didn't want anyone else to know about Angel's situation. She knew her friend didn't want to seem weak. Opening the message menu she began to type.

@Foxy_Lady What the fuck is wrong with you??? Is being a bald ass, shallow, self centered bitch not enough for you????

It didn't take long before he replied.

@moth_pimp Look who's back for more 😘

@Foxy_Lady You better shut up and listen you disease ridden rat! I've got something to say to you.

@moth_pimp Mmmm talk dirty to me~😋

@Foxy_Lady You have a lot of nerve trying to peep into my social life like some kind of psychopath. You think you can just have whoever you want???

@moth_pimp Aw sweetheart of course I can. Baby when that immunity of yours is gone I'm going to be the first to know about it ❤

@moth_pimp Now why don't you make this game more fun and send me some nudes 🍑🍒

@Foxy_Lady Are you even listening to me? Stay the fuck out of my life and stay the fuck away from Angel Dust!👏

@moth_pimp oh come on baby. Don't be such a tease. 

@Foxy_Lady Can you use the power in your tiny brain for five minutes? If you bother Angel again you're going to be sorry. I don't have a contract stopping me anymore so you should watch your back! 

@moth_pimp That's not very nice little bird. You should watch what you say to an overlord. 

@Foxy_Lady You should watch what you say to a mixed martial black belt. 

Envy's eyes narrowed as she stared at the bright screen. In her human life she was raised to be a hit women and trained her entire life to be the perfect killing machine. Her family was the best in the black market and she lived up to her potential. It was her dark side and was what landed her here in hell. 

@moth_pimp Oh ya? Where are you? Let's settle this black belt. I'll have you on your knees in 30 seconds.❤

@Foxy_Lady Look jackass! Just stay away from Angel or I'll fucking leave the bug zapper outside!

@moth_pimp You think you're so tough don't you? Yet here you are hiding behind a phone. No one likes a tease, Envy.😒

@Foxy_Lady Hiding? We'll see about that.

Envy growled with frustration beside Angel in her bed. She wanted to tear the pimp a new one. Envy's expression changed as she glanced over at the bag she had packed a few days before with her belongings. Inside was a pair of long rods with silver buttons on the sides. Envy smiled at her special weapons she had made for herself. Her family was known for being crafty like that, fashioning their own line of weapons. With those skills she made the perfect pair for herself. Perhaps she would pay the pimp a visit after all. 

\------------------

Angel woke up the next morning with a head ache in Envys bed. He held his head with a groan as he sat up feeling the strain on his body. He was still sore from what Valentino had done. It took him a minute to recall what had happened that night but it quickly rushed back.

Fat nuggets quietly snored on the bed beside him. He slept peacefully causing the spider demons face to soften. He gave him a loving pat on the head. 

"Morning, freckles. How are you feeling?" Envy asked.

Angel turned his head to Envy now. She stood off to the side wearing a tight black suit with zippers lined along the sides. She wore a pair of pink gloves and boots along with it. In her hands were two silver rods. 

"Mornin', feathers. I'm alright but ugh what's with the outfit? Got a hot date?" Angel said with a wink. Envy rolled her eyes and walked towards him. 

"You still going to the porn studio today?" 

"Ya why?" 

"Well I'm going with ya." She said, putting the rods into the sheaths built into her custom suit. Angels colour drained from his face. That look in her eye was familiar and murderous. He knew what she wanted now. 

"Are you nuts? Ya can't fight Valentino! He's a powerful demon feathers and yer just a tiny fox demon. Ya won't be able to fight em with a couple of fancy.... What are those things? Vibrators?" 

Envy shook her head laughing at her friends ignorance. He was so wrong. 

"There's things you don't know about me, Angel. The only thing stopping me before was that damn contract. Do you know what I was in my human life? I used to be a Hernandez." She told him. The spiders demons jaw dropped to the surname. His mafia family had close ties with the famous hitmen. They were experts in their craft with their own martial arts technique. They were unstoppable.

"You were a Hernandez?!?!" He said shocked. Envy laughed and nodded. 

"Sure was and I've got unfinished business with your boss. Its about time I end it."


	8. Just Visiting

Envy stretched as she got out of the taxi with Angel. It didn't take to long to drive to the studio. She looked up at the large florescent sign above her and sighed. It brought back bad memories. Angel looked at her with a certain uneasiness. He was still skeptical about her story and he didn't want to see his friend hurt, kidnapped, or killed. 

"Ya sure ya wanna do this, feathers? I won't think of ya different if ya leave." Angel said hopeful she would back out. The fox demon shook her head.

"God yes. This was a long time coming, Angel. Especially after what he did to you."

As they entered through the front doors a loud bass from the music inside began to beat in her chest. Envy let out a painful groan to the familiar surroundings. Perhaps it would have been better if she didn't come. 

That was when she noticed him. He was standing beside his boyfriend Vox and another girl he had befriended. Her name was Velvet, a psychopathic killer with a notably bad temper. She was a true Harley Quinn and an overlord as well. 

"Hey assholes!" Envy yelled. Angel could feel the discomfort build making him wince. He didn't want to witness this. All three overlords would surely wipe the floor with the small demon. 

Valentino turned to the familiar voice and noticed Envy now. She unsheathed her rods from her suit and walked closer to her prey. She wore an expression of pure wrath. She was no longer the caring and sensitive fox girl Angel had come to know. She was rage. Valentino smiled wide, eyeing her outfit and let out a laugh.

"Well well well. Look who decided to show up." He said. 

Velvet noticed the predatory look in her eyes and moved between her friend and Envy, unsheathing an angelic spear from her back. Envy stopped in her tracks. The weapon could cause serious damage. 

"Back up lady if you know what's good for you." She warned. Envy scoffed and at an inhuman speed she practically teleported in front of Velvet. The overlord scrambled to block her but it was to late. The spear in her hand had been launched across the room and, with a swift hit from Envy's rod, Velvets body flew in the other direction. Angel's jaw dropped as he watched the overlords body crash through a wall. 

"What the hell?! Fucking bitch!" Vox yelled racing towards Envy. He didn't last long either and with one swift kick to his tv screen face he was also sent through a wall. 

Valentino stood shocked as both his friends groaned in pain. Envy smiled as she looked at his horrified expression. 

"You are so dead!" She hissed, pressing the buttons on the rods. Instantly they transformed into duel edged blades etched in cryptic engravings. They were a fancy pair of modified angel weapons. 

Envy raced towards him as he stood in stunned shock. He was unable to move as she swung her blade at him but was soon stopped by an angry Velvet. She tackled Envy to the floor, blood still on her face as she tried to take the demon down with her bare hands. 

Velvet screamed as Envy got on top of her and punched her at a speed spectators couldn't keep up with. Velvet struggled to try and stop her punches but eventually found the strength to kick the crazed demon off of her instead. Envy flew into tables nearby. 

"You broke my nails!!" Velvet screeched as she tackled the demoness for a second time. They both screamed as they fought each other punching and scratching at their flesh viciously. Valentino stared on with mixed feelings. Yes he was almost murdered by a surprisingly skillful fox girl and that was a bit unsettling but now as he watched her wrestle Velvet on the floor he couldn't help but feel a little turned on. 

Envy finally headbutted Velvet's bloodied head causing the demoness to stumble back. Her vision blurred as Envy got up grabbing her blades again. 

"Help me asshole!!" Velvet yelled to Valentino. The moth demon snickered. 

"Are you seriously asking me for help? She's half your size!" He laughed. Velvet growled as she took out a knife from her bra. 

"You're fucking useless!" She yelled as she raced towards the fox girl. With a swift swing she stabbed Envy in the arm causing the fox demon to cry out in pain. Envy pulled the blade out as if it were nothing but panicked as she noticed the amount of blood that came with it. With a swift motion she changed her weapons back into rods. 

"Damn it!" She yelled as she punched Velvet in the face. Her body flew again like a rag doll and into a picture frame on the wall. She collapsed to the floor and only watched as Envy made a run for it. 

Angel couldn't believe his eyes. Envy had created a mess of things and he would surely be blamed if he stuck around. He made a run for it out the side door cursing as he climbed a fence and ran through an alley to avoid the chaos. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Envy was a powerhouse. She had effortlessly taken out two overlords. The porn star couldn't believe it. 

She may have been impressively strong but his friend had also lost a lot of blood. He was a bit mad at all the chaos she had caused on his behalf but he still cared about her. The porn star panicked as he heard the angry voice of Velvet close by. 

Angel had to find her first. 

\------------

It had taken a while of running through the city before she finally lost Velvet. The girl was crazed and determined for her revenge. It was admirable to some degree but mostly annoying for Envy. 

She finally found her way back to the hotel with a duck taped bloody arm and a beaten body. As she stared up at the sign with her tired eyes she thought about what her anger had just caused. Now she had made enemies in two other overlords. This was something she didn't need. 

She could admit she did have anger issues and the pimp did push all her buttons down. Was it a problem of hers? Probably. Would she address it later? Probably not. It was just another reason why she ended up in hell.

Walking through the front doors she stumbled in to find everyone gathered in the lobby. They all looked at her now with wide eyes. 

"What the hell, feathers!! That was insane! Ya tried to murder em!" Angel yelled as she sat down at a table. She put her head on the cold wood feeling the strain on her body now more than ever. Envy groaned in response.

"I've got this, Angel!" Vaggie hissed. "Do you realize the trouble you caused for everyone here?!" 

Envy raised her head now and with a tired gaze she stared at the angry demoness. She gave her a sympathic smile.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I have a problem." She said, resting her head on the table. Vaggies eyes lit up with rage. 

"Sorry? Sorry?!" Vaggie growled but was subdued by her girlfriend. 

"Try to calm down Vaggie. Maybe she had a good reason for what she did." Charlie said. Vaggie gave her a soft smile. 

"Can I weigh in here?" Envy asked raising her tired head again. Vaggies eyes narrowed. 

"What?!" 

"The guy deserved it. He beat and raped my friend then planned on posting it online. Everyone else turns a blind eye down here but not me." She explained. "Ya maybe I got carried away but I did have a damn good reason." 

Angel frowned to the explanation. He could understand her frustration but she had nearly gotten herself killed. 

"Wouldn't be much help if ya up and died!" Angel told her. Vaggie's face softened as she began to sympathize with what she said. It was a good reason. She had to admit.

"Ugh oh!" Charlie said staring down at her phone. "The video is spotlighting on the news this afternoon." 

"What?!" Angel exclaimed rushing to the princesses side. On her phone was an article explaining the incident at the porn studio and the fact that more information would be on the news later. The viral video was linked at the top. 

"What video?" Envy asked. Alastor grinned ear to ear as he stepped forward with an explanation. 

"Your scuffle was turned into an entertaining picture show. I must say it was rather admirable to watch you humiliate Vox like that." 

Envy groaned and put her head back down on the table. Someone had recorded the whole thing? The fox demon couldn't be more embarrassed. 

"Oh God!" She said with a certain amount of defeat in her tone. "What have I done?! They're going to hunt me like a dog." 

Alastors face softened to a look of pity as he watched her frown. The radio host didn't enjoy seeing her in pain. He manifested a drink in his grasp and gave it to her. 

"Its alright my dear. I won't let them harm a hair on your head." He reassured her to Envys surprise. "Here. Drink this. It'll help you with the pain."

Envys eyes widened. He was helping her but she couldn't figure out why. She thanked him and took a sip of the drink. She recognized the taste. It was rum. 

"Why are you helping me?" She asked. Alastor chuckled. 

"Consider it a thank you! Vox is an enemy of mine and you are about to humiliate him on a grandeur scale! The humilation he will feel is worth so much more." He told her now glancing at her arm. "Now let's look at your wound. It will probably need stitches. Angel Dust said you lost a lot of blood." 

Envy rolled her eyes playfully but agreed to let the demon look at her wound. He did insist after all. As the duck tape was unraveled her deep wound began to bleed again. Alastor shook his head. 

"What a nasty one." He said as he manifested a needle and spool. With a certain skillful eye he sewed her wound shut and cleaned up the blood with a rag. She watched him curiously. He was obviously experienced.

"You have a lot of skill with a needle." She commented making the demon smile. 

"Thank you my dear. There are often times I need to do this on myself you see. I've become rather good at it." He explained, licking the blood off his hands. The sight made her blush hard. Despite the information she learned about him she still seemed to have a crush on the demon. The mixed feelings were complicated. 

"Ok we need a plan going forward." Vaggie announced with crossed arms. "Charlie wants you to stay here and considering all you've done I still want you here too but you've caused a huge scene so you're going to have to lay low. That means staying away from windows and doors for a while. You'll probably have to limit your time in the garden too." 

Vaggie sighed holding her head. Envy was more trouble then she originally thought. Envy frowned but agreed to the conditions. Vaggie continued and went over all the important questions. She asked if she was followed and if anyone else knew she was here. Envy answered no allowing the demoness to relax. Vaggie began to believe everything would be ok again. 

It wouldn't last for long.


	9. Reporting Live

The king sighed as he stared down at the papers in front of him. His daughter had made a fool of his family name yet again and he had to clean up the mess. His embarrassment shone through on his face as he recalled her television debut. Singing on live television. Trying to help people. Being a good person. It made him sick to his stomach. Where did he go so wrong he wondered? 

As if the day couldn't get worse, two familiar demons walked in. The sight of them made his brow furrow. They never had good news. He groaned out of frustration.

"What now?" He asked taking off his hat. The two demons looked between each other then looked back at the king. 

"We have news sir. About a potential threat like what we've seen with Alastor." They explained carrying in a laptop. The king inhaled deeply. He didn't want to deal with this but it was still worth addressing. 

"Who is it this time?" He asked. The demons didn't know how to give him the news. Instead they let the video on the laptop speak for itself. On the screen it displayed a live stream of 666 news. Lucifer watched with a tired gaze. 'This better be good' he thought. 

As the news stations chime sounded the live broadcast began. 

"Good evening! I'm Katie Killjoy!" The reporter introduced. 

"And I'm Tom Trench! Carnage in Pentagram City today as an overlord brawl began within overlord Valentinos porn studio. Video evidence of the brawl has been going viral depicting the VVV overlords being destroyed by a small fox demon." The second reporter explained with a chuckle. 

"That's right Tom! Witnesses say the fox demon was the previously known porn star Blackbird! Here today we have the two demons who recorded the viral video. Let's get the whole story!" 

The video panned to two demonesses. They were twin lizard demons who smiled wide to the camera. 

"I'm Jessica!" One said.

"And I'm Jessica!" The other said. 

"And we're the Jessica twins!" They said in unison while both laughing out loud. 

Katie's forced smile got wider as she found herself annoyed by her guests. 

"That's right. Today we have the Jessica twins. They were getting ready for their shooting when it happened. Tell us about it!" Katie encouraged.

The first Jessica spoke. She was the loudest and most eccentric of the two.

"It was crazy!" She said. The other twin agreed. 

"So crazy."

"We were just painting out nails live for some fans like on our social media page when things went to shit."

"Totally went to shit!" 

"She just rushed in out of no where and like threw Velvet into a wall! Then kicked Vox through another! But like honestly it looked like she wanted to kill Valentino the most."

"So wanted to kill him."

Katie mentally slapped herself to the irritating duo but kept up with the interview. The ratings we're skyrocketing. She couldn't stop now. 

"She wanted to kill Valentino?" Katie asked. The Jessica's nodded. 

"Oh ya! She had these weird weapons with her."

"Totally weird." 

"They were totally angel blades but they were like totally not?" 

"Totally."

"It was like so insane. I've never seen Velvet over whelmed like that! The girl like is scrappy but she was like asking for Valentino's help."

"She never asks for anyone's help!"

"Then Velvet just like stabbed her good. That bitch bled everywhere, punched Velvet and made a run for it!"

"So much blood!"

Katie Killjoy smiled ear to ear as the camera panned back to her. 

"There you have it. Looks like we have a new powerhouse Tom!" She explained. Tom nodded happily as one of Envys strip shows played in the background. Her singing became the background music of the interview.

"Looks like it, Katie! I wouldn't mind being thrown down by her." He laughed blushing to the thought. 

"You really are a limp-dicked jackass Tom!" She hissed as she stomped on his foot. The reporter cried out in pain making Katie laugh.

"Stay tuned. We'll have more with the Jessica twins after the break!" Katie explained and with that the stream ended. 

Lucifer seemed to have mixed feelings about his mistresses debut on the news. He couldn't believe she could fight like that. He began to frown to the thought of her. The king had been ignoring her calls and texts because of his wife. She wanted him to drop ties and he agreed loving his wife. Little did she know the whole ordeal was rather painful for him. He had developed feelings for Envy as well. He wanted so badly to hold her again. 

This little incident was the perfect excuse. Yes Lilith might be angry about this but he was willing to risk it. He didn't want to be another minute without her. 

He was going to pay her a visit.

\-------------

Envy sighed as she watched the news on the tv Charlie had just installed in the lobby. It was painful to witness. Envy held her head in her arms recoiling from the embarrassing situation. Alastor finally let out a laugh breaking the silence in the room. 

"Well that was entertaining! The overlords own followers turned against him! So humiliating." He spoke. Vaggie growled in frustration. 

"I can't believe it made the news! Her face is everywhere now!" She told Charlie gesturing to a tired faced Envy. The princess scratched the back of her head and laughed. 

"It can't be any worse than when I got into a fight with a reporter." She said chuckling nervously. Vaggie sighed saying she needed a drink. Husker was already on the job. 

Angel leaned against a table with a cigarette in his hand. He lit it and flashed a tired gaze at Vaggie. He had it worse. Not only had the spider demon skipped out on a whole day of work but he had also angered his boss. Valentino had been blowing up his phone all day demanding his whereabouts. 

"Please toots. You don't even know the trouble I'm gonna be in when this is over." He told Vaggie as he sucked in his hit. Envys brow furrowed. 

"Not if I come in and shake him down a bit." She hissed but was immediately shot down by Vaggie. 

"You've done enough!" She practically shouted. Envy sighed looking at her friend. 

"So we're all just going to let moth man live?" She said standing up and eyeing everyone in the room. Angel frowned. He didn't want Envy to worry about him.

"I'll be fine, Feathers. Ya don't gotta worry 'bout me. I'll figure somethin' out." Angel said inhaling another hit. 

She couldn't believe how badly she wanted to smash the demons head in. She thought about everything he'd done. The times she had been in Angels shoes. The demon was abusive and violent. She wanted him to pay. Yet, Envy also wanted to respect what her new and old friends wanted of her. She especially didn't want to make any more trouble for Angel and Charlie. 

She sighed sitting back down. One day she'd have her revenge. 

Alastor couldn't help but admire the new fire in her eyes. The murderous and wrathful side of her caused goosebumps to shoot up his spine. She was a beautiful killer. A hunter like him. As he watched her frown it causing pain in his chest. He wanted her to smile again. 

"Please don't worry my dear. I'm sure it will work out. In the meantime would you like to hear a dad joke?" He said with a smile. Envy smiled warmly at him. He seemed to have such a warm side. 

"I'd love to hear a dad joke." She told him.


	10. Bad Apple

Lucifer hadn't seen Envy in a long time and showing up now wasn't going to gain him a warm welcome. He had been to her apartment first only to discover she was gone. All her stuff had been taken along with her suitcase so he knew she had decided to leave. He assumed she was hiding from the overlords. This was no surprise. 3 against 1 wasn't good odds for a small fox demon. 

That was why he had to resort to using his powers to find her and he was surprised to find that they had led him here. He looked up at his daughters hotel with a scowl. He wasn't about to go in there through the front doors. The last thing he wanted was to see his disappointing daughter. Using his powers again, he looked through the buildings interior and found her on the second floor of the building. She was in a room seemingly putting things up on the wall.

'Is she helping Charlotte?' He thought to himself. The thought made him nauseous. Despite that irritating thought he teleported himself into her room. He watched quietly as she finished hanging a painting. He noticed her body stiffened. She sensed him. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked. The king smirked as he stared at her curves. 

"Don't tell me you've bought in to my daughters ridiculous ideas." He laughed.

Envy scowled as she turned to him. The glare she flashed him could kill. 

"I have nothing to say to you or your bullshit." She began. "I've been trying to get your attention for 2 months and now you show up? Why? Have a fight with your wife?" 

Lucifer scoffed fiddling with the cane in his hands. He expected her to be a bit sour but this seemed to hurt a little more than he anticipated. Little did she know he did in fact have a fight with his wife before he came here. The fight however was about visiting her.

"That wife of mine forbid me from seeing you. She didn't like how close we were." He explained with a smug expression. Envy grimaced as he eyed her with that hungry stare. It only sickened her now. 

"Please. Do you think I'm stupid? You got kicked out of heaven for not listening. Why would you listen to her?" 

Lucifer blinked to her words. She did have a good point. Her silver tongue didn't hesitate to cut him that night. It made him smile. He loved how she wouldn't take shit. Not even from him.

"Yes I don't really listen to anyone now do I?" He commented while walking towards her. He flashed her a pouting face now. As much as he loved the fight he didn't want her to be angry. "Let's not fight anymore, Envy. I missed you. Didn't you miss me?" 

The king had backed Envy into a wall, now hovering over her with a playful smirk. He took in her scent sighing happily. She was wearing that perfume she loved. He didn't know he could miss the scent of lavender. Envy felt her face redden as the king nuzzled into the crook of her neck. For a moment she thought about letting him take her then and there but rational thought soon took over making her push the king away. 

"Actually I didn't miss you. Go back to your wife and leave me alone." She told him. Part of that was a sad lie and hurt a little coming out. The king could tell. It seemed to show up on her face.

"Don't be like that." He pleaded grabbing her arm before she could walk away. "Don't you remember all the fun we had? Because I do. All those long nights together stuck with me...." He got close to her ear now. "....And I know you missed your Lulu."

Envy shivered as he pressed her against the wall again. She panted helplessly as he started to suck on her neck. She could feel herself caving and melting underneath him. He made her weak and she hated it. As he trailed his fingers along her curves he began to sing a familiar song in her ear. The song had played during their first night together. She trembled to the feeling of his hot breathe on her skin. 

With a snap of his fingers the song began playing on a small stereo Charlie had given her. She couldn't move as he carried her to the bed and laid her down on it. She felt helpless to his charms as she whimpered underneath him. He loved the way she gave in, still angry he was sure but still craving his touch. 

Angel Dust was walking to Envy's room when he heard the song playing. He wanted to talk to her about what happened that night. Yes after the news airing they did have some fun playing poker. She even made jokes to him making him and everyone else feel a bit better about the situation. Despite it all Angel knew she was still upset. He could see it hiding in her eyes and he knew she needed a friend. That was why he had the bottle of whiskey. He hoped the peace offering would help her. Angel didn't expect to find what he did. 

He heard Envy's bed squeaking as the song played. There seemed to be other sounds of movement inside too. He had an idea about what was going on having worked as a porn star but he had to be sure. Curiosity hit him like a speeding semi down the highway. It sounded like she was having sex. Had a demon snuck in? Charlie and Vaggie were still downstairs. They would've seen something if a demon had showed up. They would have stopped him or questioned him. Envy was in hiding after all. 

As Angel put his ear to the door he made out voices. One was the distinctly low moaning of a male voice and the other seemed to be Envy's. His eyes widened to the voices. She was definitely with someone else and he just had to know who. He had suspicions that Alastor had a crush on her. He was always oddly kinder to her than any one else. 'Is it smiles?' He thought thinking of the attractive demon. He definitely wanted to see that.

'A little peak wouldn't hurt.'

Angel peaked into the key hole and nearly spit up at what he saw. Sprawled out on the bed was Envys naked form and on top of her was Charlies father. Even Angel could recognize the kings distinct face. Pictures of him and his family were littered around the hotel. He noted he was rather attractive as well.

"Lulu." Envy moaned as she clawed at the kings back. Angel found himself snickering to the nickname. 'Lulu?' He thought holding in a laugh. 

"Angel? What the hell are you doing?" 

Angel turned his head to the voice only to find Vaggie and Charlie. The spider demon panicked and flushed a bright red. He was sure they were here to see Envy. 

"Whoa hey ugh Envy ain't decent!" He said blocking her door. Vaggie grimaced to the porn stars actions. 

"Ew! Are you peeping on Envy?! I thought you were into dudes!!" Vaggie yelled. Angels eyes widened as he desperately shushed the demoness.

"Look! I like dicks toots and trust me when I say Envy needs some alone time right now." He told Vaggie in a hushed whisper.

Charlie looked concerned as Angel led them away from her door. She wondered if the fox demon was ok. Envy did have a harsh day.

Charlie would've never expected what would come later. 

\---------------

Envy's sore body stirred awake after the long night she had. As she woke up she recalled the events of the evening and mentally slapped herself. She had slept with Lucifer. She couldn't believe how foolish she was. She was just hanging decorations. How did things turn for the worse? Envy had vowed not to be his toy again yet here she was sharing a bed with him. She groaned and held her head. Shame was all she felt. 

Despite all of that, part of her still did love him. She hated it. The king hurt her. She didn't want to love him after that. He stirred in his sleep now and his eyes fluttered open to the sound of her voice. He smirked to the sight of her tired form.

"Good morning little fox." He said as he wrapped his arms around her body. He began to leave kisses all over her skin making Envy grumble. Lucifer laughed. 

"Aw did I tire you out last night?" He asked whispering in her ear. Envy scoffed. She was feeling a flurry of complicated emotions.

"I need a coffee." She finally said. It was to early for this. The male laughed again. She was always particularly grumpy in the mornings but today she was especially.

"Why don't you go get some and hurry back. Then I'll see what I can do about that frown of yours." He told her, kissing her lips. He tasted sweet to Envys dismay. She had the urge to start to make out with him but she resisted. The emotions inside her we're to complicated to deal with now. Instead she gave him a small ok as she got up, put on a satin night gown, and left the room. 

Lucifer smirked as she left then looked around the room. It seemed a bit barren but in the corner was a few boxes of decorations and furniture. There were also more paintings leaning against the wall, waiting to be hung. They were interesting to look at. He wondered if she had picked them out herself. 

His attention then turned to a buzzing on the night stand. It was Envys phone. It seemed to have a series of missed notifications. Curiously he started to read them. It seemed they were messages from someone named moth_pimp over Voxtagram. He immediately scowled as he read the messages. 

@moth_pimp That was some stunt you pulled. Can't believe you tried to kill me. Not nice songbird. 😢

@moth_pimp And now your hiding? Your immunity must be gone if you're running away from me.❤ I will find you, baby. Stop playing these games with me! 

@moth_pimp You should come out now before I start getting mad! You don't wanna make me mad, songbird. If you come out maybe I can talk Voxy into going easy on you.😘❤

@moth_pimp You're really starting to piss me off baby!! You better answer me or you're gonna be sorry!!!

@moth_pimp It'd be unfortunate if something happened to Angel Dust because of you😏👏

Lucifer's eyes narrowed as he unplugged her phone from the wall. He had an idea who moth_pimp was and he wasn't about to let him say anymore. Using his powers Lucifer unlocked her phone and logged onto her Voxtagram account. He opened the messages from moth_pimp and noticed the previous conversations between them. Lucifer began to fume as he looked at the profile picture. 

'Valentino.' He thought bitterly and began to type him a message. 

@Foxy_Lady You should watch what you say to Envy or terrible things could happen to you.

Valentino responded almost immediately.

@moth_pimp Who the fuck is this???

Lucifer smirked and decided to take a picture of his menacing smile. He sent it to the pimp. It would surely be enough to scare the insect away. It seemed to have worked as Valentino had nothing left to say. The king smiled at his victory and locked her phone screen again.

He took a mental note to watch the moth demon from now on.


	11. Hurt Feelings

"Look at this shit! That's the damned king!" Valentino hissed showing his boyfriend the picture on his phone. The tv demon sighed as he continued to reconstruct his shattered face. 

"Ya it looks like him but how do you know that crazy bitch isn't playing with your head and using an old picture?" Vox said as he connected two wires along his neck. Valentino's eyes narrowed. 

His boyfriend had a point. This could be a calculated ruse to throw them off. Then again if it wasn't he would have the kings wrath to deal with. He was the most powerful demon in hell. He could make all kinds of bad things happen for him. 

"And what if it isn't? You want the king of hell on our asses?? I sure as hell don't." Valentino said. 

Voxs screen glitched as he rolled his eyes and sparks flew as he poked around in his head. Valentino wasn't the one with the broken face. Vox had more to worry about. Especially now that his image looked bad. The king of hells wrath was staying in the back of his mind for now. He wanted to get even with Envy.

"It's fine. I'm sure that bitch is bluffing. Besides your not the one with your reputation tarnished and your face broken. Bitch needs to pay!" Vox hissed, his voice glitching and repeating as he talked. Valentino snickered. 

"Get over it, Voxy. I'm sure she didn't mean to." Valentino said looking down at Envys Voxtagram page. 

The tv demon glared at his boyfriend. He seemed obsessed with the fox girl and had noticed the way he smiled when he talked about her. Vox didn't like the looks of the messages Valentino had sent to her either. Vox had to admit he was a little worried and jealous making his beef with the fox demon more personal. He wanted to get rid of her entirely. 

"What's with you and that girl anyway? Did you two used to date or something?" Vox finally asked glaring at the demon across from him. Valentino looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hm? Why do you care? Are you jealous?" He teased making Vox's glare intensify. 

"I care because you're constantly trying to fuck her!" 

"As if you wouldn't. You've seen her." 

"Being kicked in the face is a fucking turn off for me, Jackass. Did you forget she tried to murder you?" 

"Who hasn't, Voxy?" 

The two began to glare at each other as the atmosphere thickened. Vox finally broke the staring contest and rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever." He said, dismissing the argument but deep down the situation still bothered him.

Envy needed to be dealt with. 

\---------------

The fox demon sighed as she walked out of the kitchen with two coffees in hand. Still tired she stopped at one of the tables and took a sip of her coffee. Luckily no one seemed to be at the hotel yet. She'd rather not have to answer questions about her second coffee or about suspicious noises from her room. She rubbed her eyes and held her head. 'What am I doing?' she asked herself. She couldn't believe how fast she had giving in and rebounded.

Suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts. With a loud squeak the front door of the hotel opened revealing Vaggie and Charlie. They both looked upset and tired. Envy immediately became concerned for the young princess and, after putting her coffee down, she rushed to her side. Charlie looked red in the face as if she had been crying. 

"What happened? Are you two ok?" She asked. Vaggie gave her a frown and shook her head. 

"Nothing serious. We just had a long night." Vaggie explained. Charlie looked up at Envy and quickly whipped her tears away. She flashed her a smile. 

"I'm fine really. It's just....well.....my mom called last night." The princess told Envy.

Vaggie told her to sit down at one of the tables and disappeared into the kitchen for comfort food. Envy sighed and sat down beside Charlie. She slid the coffee that was intended for Lucifer over to her. 

"Here. Drink this and talk to me. What happened?" She asked again. Charlie sniffled and rubbed her eyes again. 

"Well I didn't talk to her myself but she left so many voice mails on my phone. She was drunk and upset. She just went on about how she had a fight with dad and how it's all my fault. S-she said I ruined her relationship with him. He's being unfaithful because I failed them? I-I don't even know!" Charlie said starting to tremble. 

She started to whimper into the coffee as Vaggie appeared again. In her hands was a plastic tray of muffins. Envy's face furrowed as she rubbed the princesses back. 

"It's not your fault." Envy told her as her blood boiled. The fox demon looked up at Charlies girlfriend now. Vaggie noticed Envy's face looked wrathful. 

"Stay here. I'll be right back." Envy told her leaving to go upstairs with her coffee. 

Vaggie noticed the second coffee now and raised an eyebrow as Envy disappeared. Charlie explained it was Envy's and Vaggie's mind raced. She saw the demoness leave with a coffee. Why did she need two coffees? Why did she look so angry?

Envy closed the door behind her and looked over at Lucifer. He noticed her now and smiled from the bed. He seemed to be getting dressed and was now in his boxers.

"I was about to go look for you. Did you get lost?" He teased walking over to her. Envy's eyes narrowed. 

"No." She told him. "I ran into your daughter. She had some interesting things to tell me." 

Lucifer didn't seem to be interested in what she had to say, nuzzling into her neck. He only hummed in response as he took in her scent again. Her blood began to boil even more until finally she reached her boiling point, pouring her coffee on his head. He cried out in pain to the feeling of the scalding liquid on his skin. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He shouted. Envy threw the cup down and pushed him away from her. 

"You lied to me!" She yelled back. "You came because you had a fight with your wife! You slept with me to spite her! You didn't come because you missed me! Fuck you!!" 

"Fuck me?!" He questioned. Envy growled and pointed at her door.

"Get out of my room!" She screamed.

Lucifer was roughly shoved out through her door and he found himself jumping as the door slammed, hitting him rather hard. Horns began to grow on his head as he found himself angrier than ever. He couldn't believe her. She didn't even give him a chance to explain himself. 

"You're such a bitch! Really mature!" He screamed, whipping the coffee out of his eyes. "What about my clothes?! Are you going to take that from me too?!" 

Within a matter of seconds the rest of his clothes were thrown in his face and the door slammed again. His frown intensified as he felt his chest ache. 

"Fine! Be that way!" He hissed while he collected his clothes off the ground. 

Angel had just come out of his room when he had heard all the screaming and that was when he noticed the king outside of Envy's room. He wore nothing but his white apple pattern boxers making the spider demon snicker. Lucifer turned to him now with a glare that could kill. Angel barely seemed intimidated.

"Nice boxers daddy." He said with a smirk. The kings face flushed a bright red.

"Shut up!" Lucifer hissed as he stormed away towards the lobby. In any other situation he would've teleported away but he was only in his boxers. He needed to get dressed before he could do that. Lucifer didn't want to end up in a random place in just his underwear. He tried his best to sneak his way downstairs to the public bathroom nearby but it was to no avail. 

The yelling had already gotten the couples attention. The demoness' both stared at him. He looked as though he were a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Then, to the kings dismay, he noticed the rest of the staff members had arrived to witness the awkward exchange. 

"Dad?" Charlie asked. Lucifer's eyes narrowed as he stared at his daughter. 

"Charlotte.." He acknowledged, now glancing at Vaggie. She glared daggers at him. 

"....and friend." He said. Vaggie nearly popped a blood vessel. 

"Vaggie!" She hissed. She had met the demon before and the fact he didn't even recall her made her angrier. "Charlies girlfriend!!" 

Lucifer glared daggers back at her. He had enough of angry women for one day. 

"Ya. Whatever." He hissed now looking at the other staff members. They all watched the king expectantly waiting for something to happen. He flushed a red again remembering he was only in boxers. 

"What are you all looking at? Never seen a demon in his boxers before?!" 

Out of embarrassment the king swiftly teleported away. He decided to risk it.

Upstairs in her room Envy felt the hurt sink in now. She felt used and disrespected. She sank down to the floor now and began to whimper into her knees. She didn't want to believe the king didn't care but part of her knew it was true deep down. How could a demon like him know what love is? It had been 2 months without even returning her phone calls. A whole extermination had come and gone in that time. He didn't even call to ask if she was ok.

She didn't know what she expected.

"Feathers, are you ok?" 

Envy jumped to Angels voice, whipping the tears off her cheeks. She got up and opened the door giving him a smile. 

"I'm fine. Sorry about the noise." She told him. Angel laughed then noticed the anguish in her face. He decided to try and cheer her up with a joke.

"Ya that isn't the only noises I heard." He teased. Envy rolled her eyes. 

"Ya ya. Shut up." Envy said with a sigh. "Wanna come in?" 

Angel shook his head. He had to go to the porn studio today. He had missed an entire day of work yesterday. Valentino would send his henchmen to hunt him like a dog if he didn't show up for today's shootings. 

"No I can't. I gotta go in today. Val's gonna come lookin' for me if I don't." He said looking up at the ceiling. He was dreading the trip. Envy sighed. 

"I'd feel better if you didn't go but I guess that's your decision." She said with a sigh. She didn't like to see her friend to suffer. "I made coffee. Want some before you go?" She asked. Angel sighed giving her a nod. 

As the two came downstairs however they were immediately met by Vaggie. She was boiling with rage making Angel roll his eyes. 

"What now?" He asked. Vaggie nearly imploded. 

"What? What?! Envy what the hell?!" She yelled. Envy took in a deep inhale. The demoness must have seen Lucifer on his way out. Envy just wanted to forget about this.

"Look. It's not going to happen again ok? I took care of it. I'm sorry." Envy told her hoping to drop the subject. Vaggie grabbed her head trying to keep her cool. 

"Charlies dad?! Seriously?! And on top of that he was naked! And covered in coffee!" Vaggie began. Envy rubbed her temples feeling tears budding in her eyes. "This is supposed to be a place that discourages sin! He's married! What we're you thinking?!" 

Envy boiled over again. The stress was to much.

"SHUT UP!!" Envy screamed. The room went silent as tears ran down her face. She just didn't want to hear it anymore. It all hurt so much. "I-I.." She trembled, barely able to speak. "I can't do this." 

Without a thought she rushed off into the kitchen. Angel frowned down at Vaggie and shook his head with disapproval. Vaggie had made things worse for Envy. Angel had heard the argument the fox demon had with the king. He had never heard her so upset with a demon. She must have really liked him and now she was hurting. He knew the pain well. He had fallen in love before too.

"Great job, Vagina!" Angel said sarcastically as he followed Envy into the kitchen. Vaggie just stood there feeling guilty now as she sat back down beside her girlfriend. Maybe she had gone to far. 

"Hey!" 

They both looked up at the gruff voice who broke the awkward silence. It was Husker. He looked on at the couple with a confused expression.

"Is anyone going to fill us in on what the hell is going on here?"


	12. Helping Out

Envy sat on the roof of the hotel for what seemed like hours. Her thoughts we're scrambled as she smoked the cigarette between her fingers. She hadn't smoked in a while. 

The old habit had died along with her contract with Valentino but after the events of the day she finally decided to bum one off of Angel before he left. She craved the hit even after all these years. She sighed blowing out smoke from between her lips. She wondered if she was even paving her own way anymore. She felt like she was back where she started. 

Her sensitive ears picked up the creaking sound of a door. A demoness with a soft foot fall walked out. Her higher senses recognized the steps. It was Charlies girlfriend, Vaggie. Envy stayed quiet as she heard the demon sigh behind her.

"Charlie said I should give you space but I came to check on you. Look. I was a bit harsh-" 

"No." Envy interrupted. Vaggie blinked in surprise. 

"I deserved it. You don't need to apologize." 

Envy turned to her and gave her a soft smile as she patted the ground beside her. Vaggie took the invitation and sat down. She stared out at the city, watching the busy streets bring hell to life. 

"I see why she likes you." Envy said taking in another hit of the cigarette. "You have a good heart and I'm sure she can see that." 

Vaggie smiled to the thought of her girlfriend. She loved her more than anything. 

"She makes me believe in hope again." Vaggie told her, resting her head on her knees. "This hotel. Her ideas. It's everything to us. I've always been worried that all this wouldn't be possible but Charlie always had hope."

Envy smiled, looking over at Vaggie's flushed face. 

"She's always been like that. Ever since she was little she's always been so kind. It didn't matter what hell threw at her. I always admired that." Envy explained. 

The fox demon stretched as she got up from her spot, a new motivation lighting a flame in her. She threw the cigarette down and watched as it fizzed away under her shoe. 

"That strong demon needs us right now more than ever. There's no point in mopping around up here." Envy said, reaching out a hand to Vaggie. The demoness' expression softened. She could see what Charlie saw in Envy now. She had a way of being strong too. Vaggie wondered if this was where Charlie got her strength. 

"No hard feelings?" Vaggie asked as she took her hand and got up. Envy nodded. It was time for her to take back her afterlife.

"No hard feelings. Let's just forget about all this and focus on getting this hotel running."

\----------------

"Where is she?!"

Angel fell to the ground with a thud as his cheek stung and turned an unpleasant shade of red. He coughed up blood as he shakily looked up at the pimps cold eyes. Valentino had pulled him into a room the second he set foot in the studio demanding Envy's whereabouts. Angel refused of course. He wasn't about to rat out his friend. Now, he was here, beaten on the floor with torn clothes and a red cheek. 

"I don't know....... where Envy is!" He said again, coughing up more pink blood. Valentino frowned. Angel seemed to know all the right ways to get on his nerves. 

"Oh ya?" He asked while grabbing the spider demons hair. Angel clawed at his arm. "Then you don't know about this?"

Angel was forced to look at the pimps phone screen. On the phone was a conversation between Valentino and Envy. Typed in the chat was a cryptic threat and an intimidating picture of Lucifer in Envy's dark room. Angels eyes widened. 

He really didn't know about that. 

"Why would I? I told ya I haven't seen 'er since the video!" Angel told him again.

The pimp growled with frustration and threw the porn star to the ground. He sighed running his hands over his face. His men had been searching all day yesterday and they still had no sign of her. The only leads he really had now was Angel, Charlie, Vaggie, and the king himself. His men were reluctant about approaching members of the royal family. That was why all he truly had now was Angel and even he showed up with nothing. 

Vox scoffed from the couch he sat on beside Velvet. He didn't expect the porn star to be any help at all. The tv demon thought it was a waste of valuable time. Velvet on the other hand thought the idea was worth a try. 

"If he doesn't know, he doesn't know, Val." Velvet said looking up from her phone. "My people haven't had any luck either. She comes out of no where and then she just vanishes? So frustrating~ Maybe we should shake the princess."

Vox shook his head and let out a sigh. 

"I highly doubt she'd tell us anything either. This is a waste of time. We all know what we need to do now." Vox said with an amused expression. Valentino groaned knowing exactly what that meant.

"Ugh! Not them! Anyone else!" Valentino whined. Velvet snickered earning a glare from the moth demon.

"Vox is right, Val. We need to ask for their help and there's nothing you can do about it." Velvet sang. Valentino let out a low growl to the teasing. Vox snickered to sight and nodded in agreement.

"Those two can find anyone in hell. If anyone can find that bitch, they're our best shot." Vox told him. He smirked as he watched his boyfriend scowl.

"You're a fucking dip shit!" He hissed. Valentino hated to think so but they were right. They needed their help but it would be for a price. Valentino grimaced to the thought. 

"I hate you both." Valentino growled.

From his spot on the ground Angel listened intently. He had an idea who they were talking about. There was only two people in hell that could disturb Valentino like that. If he was right, Envy was in danger. He had to warn her in time before it was to late.


	13. Voodoo Magic

"I can't believe we're doing this. How desperate do we have to be?" Valentino hissed as he looked up at the large castle like building ahead of him. Velvet and Vox got out of the pimps limo now and followed the demons gaze. 

"Wow. It always seems like they add something new every year." Velvet commented as she eyed a new area of the home. Valentino groaned. 

"Let's just get this over with." He grumbled. 

The trio walked up to the door and rang the bell. Inside an elegant chime sounded alerting the servants of the estate that their masters had a visitor. Quickly, one of the servant demons opened the door. Velvet smiled and spoke.

"Hi there! Were looking for Rasmodeus and Hypnos. Can we come in?" 

The servant demon nodded and welcomed them inside. He wasted no time in showing them to their masters' study. He bowed as he opened the door not making eye contact with the overlords. The servant didn't want to be disrespectful of the powerful visitors.

The ancient demons sat behind a desk inside and rose their heads to the sight of the overlords. Rasmodeus and Hypnos were two separate brothers joined to the same body. The bird like demons were known for their superior spells and curses. Nearly everyone in hell knew them somehow.

They flashed a sinister smile to the trio and especially to Valentino. The overlord could feel his skin crawl. 

"Look what the cat dragged in, Hypnos. A rat from the outdoors!" The first brother, Rasmodeus, spoke while gesturing to Valentino.

"Indeed, brother. It seems they've come for our help. How peculiar." The second brother, Hypnos, agreed. 

They got up from their desk and walked around it. The ancient demons sat on the desks top, gesturing to the chairs in front of them. Valentino glared as he took a seat beside Vox and Velvet. The nickname was something he earned when he was younger. He had made the mistake of tricking the ancient lords into getting him a favour for free. 

Unfortunately for him they spent the rest of eternity getting even. He couldn't count the number of mishaps, awkward exchanges, or just plain embarrassing moments that had happened since. They had left him with this horrible curse as punishment along with the curse that gave him the nickname rat for life. 

No matter what he did people would insist on calling him this. He couldn't understand what the point of that was. He didn't even like cheese.

"We must admit, it is a surprise to see you here. Unfortunately, we cannot help you. That humiliating video has been seen by to many eyes for it to be erased. It simply cannot be done." Rasmodeus explained to Velvet and Vox, giving them a shrug. Vox rolled his eyes. 

"That's not why we're here. We need you both to find someone." The tv demon explained. The demons looked at each other then back at the trio. 

"How intriguing! That we can do." Hypnos said, clapping his hands with excitement. "We can find anyone in hell or in the over world. Our powers are unmatched. However, of course, they come at a price." 

The brothers looked at Valentino and smiled wickedly. The demon knew what that meant. 

"Come on!" He whined. "Don't you think this is getting old?"

The brothers laughed and shook their heads. They couldn't get enough of the pimps suffering. No one was allowed to get away with making a fool out of them after all. 

"Oh come on. This is the best part." Velvet said stifling a laugh. Valentino's eyes narrowed. He silently wished he could just pay the demons instead. Money seemed to speak to everyone but them. 

"Ya come on, Val. You know the rules." Vox teased. 

Valentino fumed as he looked between both of his laughing friends. He'd like to see them pay one of these days. 

"Fucking Assholes! Give me the damn shit! Let's get this over with." Valentino hissed. He couldn't believe he had to resort to this. 

The brothers snapped their fingers and magically a mouse ear headband and a paper plate manifested in the pimps hands. Vox already began to snicker to the sight of the props and Velvet pulled out her phone. What came next she surely wasn't about to pass up recording?

Roughly Valentino shoved his hat in his boyfriends hands as he traded it for the mouse ears. The pimp stood up, sighing out of frustration as he began to recite the poem. He had committed it to memory now.

"There once was a ridiculous rat. Who was awfully puffy and fat." Valentino grimaced before he continued."'I'll carry' he said. 'This plate on my head, 'twill answer in place of a hat.'" 

Valentino's eyes narrowed as he put the plate on his head. Vox clapped as he finished his performance, barely able to hold in laughter. Valentino shot him a deadly glare. 

"Watch it or that screen of yours is getting smashed!" He warned as he sat down again. The brothers found themselves pleased. 

"Ah excellent! Now we can begin!" The brothers announced as Valentino sulked in his seat.

The three overlords watched intently as the powerful lords conjured a cauldron out in front of them. They added all kinds of strange ingredients to their mix and began to stir the pot, occasionally tasting the mixture. Then finally they were ready. 

"So I assume we are looking for the little fox girl? We are going to need her name and a photo for this ritual." Rasmodeus explained. Vox nodded telling them her name and giving the demons a picture of Envy. It was a recent selfie from her Voxtagram. The brothers hummed in thought. 

"Such a nice name for a soon to be dead girl." Hypnos commented with a laugh. Velvet chuckled as well. 

"When I'm finished with her there won't be much left!" She told the brothers. The comment made Vox smile. 

"Indeed." Rasmodeus added as they ripped the picture of Envy in two. "Such is the fate for a foolish fox."

They dropped it into the boiling liquid and stirred the brew. It began to change to a peculiar shade of red. The vapor from the brew turned black as the liquid boiled faster. The brothers stepped back knowing something was wrong. The cauldron began to shake violently. This wasn't supposed to happen. 

"Oh dear." The brothers said in unison as the smoke began to take mass. It shifted into a psychotic looking grin and a fiery explosion emitted from the cauldron. The overlords stood up, moving away from the pot. The inferno engulfed the room. 

Shadow like creatures began to crawl out of the cauldron and along the floor. They laughed maniacally to the sight of the overlords, they're bodies writhing in disturbing positions as they inched closer.

Then, with a loud boom, the brew turned back to its regular shade and the shadow creatures had turned to dust. Hypnos' fast reflexes had stopped the voodoos curse in time. The brothers looked on with horror-stricken faces. 

"What the hell was that?!" Valentino finally asked, adjusting the paper plate on his head. Velvet and Vox looked at each other with disbelief. They had never seen that happen before. 

"That was a powerful variety of voodoo magic. We have only seen this magic harnessed by an unsettlingly powerful mortal soul." Rasmodeus began, looked at his brother. Hypnos was still trying to catch his breathe. The voodoo magic had nearly murdered them all. Then with a shaky voice he spoke.

"Yes. That mortal soul has become a very formidable tyrant. We believe his name is Alastor."


	14. Never Fully Dressed

Alastor looked visibly nervous as he watched Envy from the bar. He wanted to go talk to her and see how she was doing. He had heard about the drama from Charlie and part of it made his blood boil but it also made a part of him worry. 

It had gone into the evening now and Charlie and Vaggie were in the kitchen making dinner. They insisted that Envy rest while they did so. That was why she sat on a couch in front of a fire place. She looked upset about something as she looked at the fire with a drink in her hands. Husk scoffed to the sight of Alastors still smiling but worried expression. He knew what his friend wanted to do and thought this waiting around was ridiculous. 

"Look. If you wanna talk to her then just walk over there. What the fuck are you waiting for?" Husk asked him. Alastor fiddled with the radio microphone in his grasp as he looked to his friend.

"If only it were so simple, my friend." He told him, blushing slightly. Husk rolled his eyes and shook his head. This was frustratingly painful for him to watch. He was certain without his help Alastor would mess this up and lose her. 

"Its easy. Listen. You just have to be genuine." 

"Genuine?"

"Ya give her a genuine smile. Show her you care."

Alastor hummed in thought then attempted to make a genuine smile on his face. Husk watched and was horrified by his friends attempt. It looked terrifying.

"What the hell is that?!" He asked. Alastor told him it was his best smile. Husk nearly slapped himself.

"You fucking serious? It looks like you wanna eat babies! Try less......teeth." He suggested.

Alastor followed his instructions. Husk grimaced to the sight. It seemed almost worse than the last. It reminded Husk of a character from a childrens christmas book. Alastor shared a lot of similarities to the Grinch and that smile was definitely one of them. Husk groaned making Alastor cross his arms. 

"This is ridiculous! I've never even eaten a single baby. I have standards you know." He told him. Husk sighed. 

"Look. Just go over there and be genuine. Be nice to her and show her you give a shit about her feelings. Girls love that shit." Husk advised. 

Alastor was reluctant to the advice but it did sound right. He had watched plenty of other demons fall in love. Finally he decided to go to her wearing his best smile. Once he got close enough he cleared his throat catching Envy's attention. The demon couldn't believe it but even after all this time he was starting to feel fear again. 

"Hello, my dear. May I sit down?" He asked. Envy smiled.

"Oh hello Alastor. Of course you can sit." She told him, patting the seat next to her. He sat down with sweaty palms as he gazed at her smiling face. She was just as beautiful tonight. 

"I wanted to see how you were doing, not to pry of course. You just looked upset, my dear." He explained. Envy smiled looking into her drink then up at the radio host. He could feel his cheeks getting hotter.

"Thank you. That's so nice of you but I'm fine." She reassured him.

Alastor noticed the drink in her hands now. It was alcoholic. She had been over here drinking by herself. He couldn't help but wonder for how long. The demon became concerned now. 

"Are you sure?" He asked again. Envy's lip quivered as she let out a squeaked yes. In her drunken state she was not fine. She started to cry into her drink now as she thought about everything that had happened. 

"How dare he come here and screw me like that? Who does he think he is? Does he think he can just have whoever he wants? I hate men like him!" She whined with an angry expression. She put her head on Alastors shoulder as she pouted. 

The radio demon flushed as a flurry of emotions hit him. In one hand Envy was being affectionate towards him. He did like that. On the other hand she was buzzed and crying. He didn't like that. Alastor wasn't sure what to do. That was when he remembered Husks advice. Be genuine it reminded. He supposed it couldn't hurt. 

"Yes he is rather rude, isn't he." He agreed, giving her a red napkin he had manifested. Alastor honestly did believe that. Personally he wanted to crush the king under his shoe. He was shorter than him. Perhaps it would be possible. Envy stopped crying and nodded enthusiastically to his words. 

"Exactly! He can't just come back because he's mad at his wife. I'm not some pawn he can use to spite her. He can just fuck off along with those shitty overlords." Envy said smiling up at Alastor. She felt a flurry of affection for him even in her drunken state.

"You're so kind. People have you wrong." Envy began. "Most people run away screaming before you even get a chance. You don't deserve that do you?"

Alastor was at a loss for words. Envy had a point. Demons did chose to run before he said hello. It was all for good reasons of course but he hadn't considered how truly lonely it could feel until now. 

"I suppose not." He said looking down at her. "I don't blame them of course but sometimes it is a bit hurtful." 

Envy gave him a sympathetic smile. No one seemed to see this side of the radio demon. Envy had the rare opportunity of seeing the warmth inside of him. Deep down part of him was good. It made her feel even more affectionate. 

"This is probably a weird request but would you like to cuddle?" She asked. Alastors eyes widened to the question. 

In the past he wouldn't of even considered such displays of affection. He could even go as far as to find himself repulsed by the thought. That all seemed to change around Envy. The thought of receiving that kind of affection from her excited him. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. 

"Alright." He said simply while his heart beat even faster.

He flushed hard looking unsure as they laid down on the couch. Her head rested on his chest while her arms embraced him. Alastor wrapped his arms around her as well. He was nervous at first but as time went on he felt himself relax. His body's stiff muscles began to loosen. 

Finally that genuine smile formed on his face as he stroked Envy's back. It was a smile that wasn't forced or psychotic in nature. It was one that was full of passion and love. 

Envy had gotten quiet now and her grip seemed to ease. Alastor noticed she seemed to have fallen asleep in his arms. The radio host manifested a blanket to keep her warm as she slept. He found himself begining to close his eyes too. 

With her by his side he felt like he may actually be able to sleep as well. It had been years since he had.

\----------------

Angel walked into the hotel with a tired expression and a bit of a limp. He had a long day at the studio once again. Valentino was more than angry with him so Angel had to pay. Now he walked in with a bruised cheek and tarnished ego hoping to avoid Envys gaze. His new bruises were sure to upset her.

As Angel walked into the lobby he noticed Envy and Alastor fast asleep on the couch. His eyes widened in shock as he stared for a good minute trying to piece together what he was looking at. It looked almost like they had sex but they were both still wearing clothes. He had the urge to wake them to find out but he paused recalling what Alastor had done so Sir Pentious. He'd rather not piss off any more overlords.

Glancing over to the bar he noticed Husk and Nifty. They seemed to be drinking and talking amongst themselves. Angel smirked at the sight of his crush. 

"Hey Husky. Mind makin' me that drink today?" He asked as he leaned on the bar. The two looked at Angels bruises and frowned. 

"What the hell happened to your face?!" Husk demanded. Angel rolled his eyes. He'd rather avoid the subject all together.

"Rough day at work. It's fine. Nuttin' I haven't dealt with before." He said playfully. They both looked at each other then back at him. Obviously it was not fine to them. 

"Look let's just drop it, alright? Why don't ya tell me what the deal is with the love birds on the couch?" Angel asked gesturing to the two behind them. Nifty was quick to answer first. 

"Husker found them like that! Not sure what happened but I hope it isn't going to leave a stain." Nifty said. Her hands twitched as she looked over at the couch. She had an overwhelming urge to clean it. Husk sighed looking at Alastors peaceful face. 

"That asshole over there really likes your friend so I told him to go talk to her." Husk explained. "Next thing I know I go over and they were like that." 

Angel hummed in thought. Part of him was jealous. Envy seemed to get the attention of two attractive demons. He could only wish for that kind of power. However, part of Angel was worried for his friend. Surely at the pace she was going she was making more enemies than friends out of powerful demons. 

Not to mention he still had to warn her about the ancient lords that would soon be on her trail. Maybe he would just have to tell Vaggie and Charlie first. He sighed to the thought as Husk finished making his drink. He didn't want to have to deal with a sure to be angry demoness.

"Well where are those dumb broads at?" He asked sipping his drink. "I gotta tell em something important."


	15. New Love

Envy woke up under blankets on the couch. Her head spun as she sat up. She could feel a weight in her head from being hung over that morning. She groaned to the pain as she looked over at the fireplace. The fire had since gone out. She wondered how long she was asleep for.

That was when she recalled the events of the previous evening. Her face flushed a bright red. She had cuddled with Alastor and fell asleep on his chest.

Envy made small whining sounds into her hands as the embarrassment settled in. Part of her wondered why the demon had agreed to that. It seemed unlike him. Did he have something of a crush on her as well? Her face became even redder. 

"Good mornin', slut." Angel teased as he came around the corner with a hot coffee. Envy groaned. 

"Ha thanks." She said rolling her eyes playfully. "What time is it?"

Angel laughed as he told her she had slept through supper and through the night. She had been out cold. Apparently Alastor had left after dinner leaving Envy in a cocoon of blankets and pillows. He told her about how he had fallen asleep and how the demon seemed extremely embarrassed when he woke up. Envy whined into her hands again. Angel laughed.

"Hey! At least ya didn't fuck em! Apparently all ya did was cry then cuddle em." Angel laughed. Envy shook her head. She couldn't believe she did that.

Angel sat down across from her. That was when she noticed his face. Angel seemed to be wearing a concealer. Why would he put on concealer? He was hiding something. She knew him to well. Envy frowned. 

"Freckles? Why are you wearing concealer?" She asked. The demon sighed. Envy was to perceptive. He couldn't seem to hide anything from her.

"Look don't get mad alright. It's just a little bruise. It ain't a big deal." He told her. Envy growled with frustration. She knew who was responsible. 'Valentino.' She thought bitterly.

"There's also somethin' else ya gotta know." Angel began. "I overheard the V's talking. It sounded like they were gonna ask the crimson brothers to give up yer location." 

Envys eyes widened to the famous name. That was definitely bad news. She felt herself begin to panic. She wouldn't be safe anymore if that were the case.

"Shit! I gotta prepare. Those assholes are probably coming for my ass!" Envy said as she got up. 

Angel shook his head and told her not to worry. He had told Charlie and Vaggie last night while everyone was eating. Alastor had volunteered to take care of it. He assured her the guy was strong. He had witnessed his fury. No one knew what he was planning on doing exactly but the way he had said it told them he had murderous intentions. It sent shivers up Angels spine. 

Alastor walked into the lobby now with his signature grin. Angel snickered to the coincidence. 

"Guess I said his name to many times." Angel joked as he watched Alastor walk up to the bar. Husk was already there. He had come in to "borrow" some of the booze. The demon had gambled a lot of his drinking money away and now he was left craving the taste.

Envy peaked over the couch and flushed to the sight of the radio demon. She knew she had to go talk to him.

"I should go over there and say something. Wait here." Envy told Angel with a sigh. 

She could feel the embarrassment build as she approached Alastor. The things she had said and done appeared in her mind again. She wondered how the radio host felt about it. If she were in his shoes she would feel incredibly embarrassed.

"Good morning." Envy said causing them to look down at her. Alastors smile widened.

"Good morning my dear. Feeling better today?" He asked. Envy blushed hard. He didn't seem to of forgotten the events of that evening. 

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that. Do you have a minute?" She asked him with a smile. 

Alastor agreed to talk with her and he followed her into a side room. He gave her a smile as he waited, expectant of her to speak her mind. Envy took a deep breath and told him she was sorry for the way she acted. Alastor watched as her face began to redden to the thought of their cuddle. That genuine smile appeared on his face again. Even while flustered she had a beauty that was unmatched. Finally he spoke with a certain softness in his voice. 

"It's alright my dear. Really." He told her. Envy seemed shocked to hear that. 

"Really? I expected you to be a bit more upset if not uncomfortable. This all seems a bit unlike the great radio demon." Envy said laughing as she scratched the back of her head. Alastor hummed in thought to her words. He didn't want this dance between them to continue any longer. It was time to take his friends advice. 

That night by the fire Husk had told him to confess his feelings to her. If he didn't do it soon she would find someone else. The radio demon thought about Lucifer now. His chest began to ache at the thought of him stealing her. It was obvious she had feelings for the king. If Alastor wasn't careful she would slip through his grasp and into his. He wanted those feelings transferred to him and no one else. He found himself possessive over her.

"If you must know I suppose it's time I told you." The radio demon began as he walked towards her. Envy rose her brow curiously. 

"There has been many times where I have been the object of ones affections. It was always flattering but none of them ever caught my eye. In fact no one has. At least that is before you." 

Alastor cupped her cheek as he continued. Envys blush deepened. 

"Your words are gold and your beauty outshines any rose. You are one a kind my dear and I wouldn't stand it if someone took you away from me."

Envy could barely breathe as she looked into the demons eyes. She hadn't expected the attractive demon to confess his love. She normally had something witty to say but today she was at a loss for words. She found herself caught off guard.

She had feelings for the radio host as well. He was always so caring and kind around her. It made her heart race. However, Envy wasn't sure if she was ready for another relationship so soon. She wasn't sure if she could handle another heart break?

Before she could say a word Alastor kissed her. He tasted bitter yet sweet. It was like all at once her worries flew out the window and her heart soared. Did she love him too? As Envy kissed him back it seemed she did have a new love. A radio demon had stolen her heart.

"Guys I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to ta-!"

Charlie froze in place as she stared at the guilty looking couple. She had caught them in the middle of what looked like a make out session. She flushed deeply as she awkwardly closed the door again. 

The princess wasn't even sure what she had just witnessed. She needed one of Vaggies coffees.

\---------------------

"W-we already told you! Your v-voodoo spell........made it nearly impossible.... if not suicidal to a-attempt our ritual again! The overlords..... l-left unsatisfied. P-please..... believe us!" Rasmodeus spoke. The brothers struggled against Alastors hand, gasping for air as his grip got tighter.

The tyrant had nearly ripped apart their entire home looking for them. He was furious as he beat down the demons' door. Alastor had made a mess of things pulling off their limps and creating deep wounds all over their body to get the information he wanted. 

The brothers now were at his mercy struggling against the hold he had on their neck. They seemed to turn an unsettling blue as Alastor stared into their eyes. He tried to decide if the demon lords were telling the truth. He could never be sure.

Finally he released his grip. The lords fell to what was left of the floor. They gasped for air. Alastors eyes narrowed as his grin widened. 

"Fine! I'll believe you both for now. I'm in a good mood after all." Alastor said twirling the staff in his hands. He stomped it onto the ground sending a loud boom across the landscape. The lords cowered in fear and begged for his mercy. His power seemed to even surpass their own. Alastor laughed.

"If you ever think of bothering her again I will come back and I won't be so kind to you, gentlemen." He warned. The lords nodded eagerly, visibly sweating as the radio host stared down at them. Alastor smirked, pleased by their fear but there was one more thing he had to do before he left. 

"One more thing gentlemen! I need you to deliver a message for me."


	16. Threats and Warnings

Charlie had called a meeting for everyone at the hotel. It was time she discuss a new game plan going forward. The original plan with the news station had been a bust. She became a laughing stalk.The truth of the matter was that they needed more demons at the hotel. They also needed a better plan for the difficult to redeem Angel Dust. He still thought the whole idea was a joke after all. He only seemed to be there because he enjoyed the free rent and cheap booze. 

Everyone seemed to be gathered in the lobby now except for Angel Dust. Vaggie paced back and forth angrier than ever. He had promised to be here and he was no one to be found. Angel had left early that morning and had yet to return. He was always testing Vaggies patience.

Envy and Alastor sat at one of the tables nearby flirting and laughing beside each other. They behaved like teenagers who had newly become a couple. Envys giggles echoed in the lobby and again in Vaggies thoughts. She groaned with annoyance. 

"Where is he?! He's supposed to be here?!" Vaggie roared. Charlie gave a sympathic look and held her girlfriends hands. 

"It's ok, Vaggie. I'm sure he's not far away." Charlie reassured. 

Vaggies distress caught Envys attention. She began to worry as well remembering the concealer on her friends face. The spider demon was strong, always flashing that smile no matter how badly his body and spirit was bruised but she knew better. Things weren't good currently between him and Valentino. She worried recalling her own horrors with the pimp.

"I'm a bit worried too. He would have called me if he was going to run late." Envy explained.

Her friend wasn't always the kindest to others but he was always kind to her. He had promised Envy that he wouldn't miss the meeting. The fact he wasn't here was alarming. She worried something might have happened. 

Alastor on the other hand seemed to be on a different planet, holding Envys hand while leaving kisses up her arm. The playfulness did make her feel better but this was serious. 

"Maybe I should call him." Envy said. The radio demon whined and rested his head on her shoulder. He didn't want her to leave the spot beside him. 

"There's no need for that, my dear. I'm sure he's fine. Try to relax." He told Envy, leaving a kiss on her cheek. Vaggie fumed as she looked at Alastor. 

"Would you stop fondling her for five minutes? This is serious! Something could've happened to our only participant for this hotel. I know you think this is a joke but we don't!" Vaggie hissed. 

Alastors eyes narrowed as an abnormal amount of static emitted from his body. A wave of darkness and shadows formed around him. He wasn't a fan of Vaggie. She was always trying to step on his toes. 

"Guys please don't fight!" Charlie pleaded as she stepped between the two. "He's probably just running late." 

The room went quiet as a knock echoed through the lobby. It came from the hotels front door. Nifty smiled as she raced to the door. She insisted on answering it. As she opened the door she was surprised to find it wasn't Angel. It was hells postal service. A scrawny male demon held a large package in his hands. He looked at the small demon curiously. 

"Ugh hi. Got a package for someone called Envy?" 

Nifty tilted her head curiously and called for the fox demon. Envy reluctantly signed for the package and closed the door. Everyone looked on at her in horror. 

"I thought you said no one knew you were here?!" Vaggie yelled furiously. Envy looked up at her with a shocked expression. 

"No one should." Envy said looking down at the package. Something seemed to be leaking from the corner causing her to yelp. The package hit the floor with a resounding thud. Everyone else could see the pink liquid leaking out now. It created a puddle on the floor.

"The fuck is in there?!" Husk asked, getting up from his chair. 

Everyone gathered around the box now as Envy peeled away the tape. Her heart beat against her chest as the box's lid popped open. What laid inside made her scream in horror. It was a severed arm that seemed to belong to Angel Dust and beside it was a note. Envy couldn't breath as she backed into a wall. The horrors of her past rushed back to her all at once. 

"Holy shit! Is that?" Husk said examining the limb. 

Charlie held back tears and held her mouth shut. She felt like she was going to be sick. Vaggie held her girlfriends head against of chest as she looked at the limb. She began to feel not only wrathful but panicked too. 

"Is that Angels.....! Who the hell would send that here?!" Vaggie yelled. Alastors face held his signature smile through the chaos. He picked up the note to examine it further. This wasn't his first hate package and he seemed immune to the familiar sight. The note was soaked in pink blood as he unfolded it. He read the message aloud.

"No more hiding, songbird. It's time to come home or Angel Cakes pays. -V"

Envys lip trembled as she rushed off to her room. This had Valentino written all over it. She grabbed her weapons and rushed back downstairs. Envy was determined to save her friend. Vaggie panicked and blocked the door recognizing the anguish and fury on her face. She had warmed up to Envy and she wasn't about to watch her walk into what was probably a trap. 

Envy tried to push past her but Vaggie grabbed her hands. The fox demon fought back tears as she tried to wiggle her way out of Vaggies grasp. 

"You can't go! It's a trap Envy! You have to calm down!" 

"You don't understand!"

"He's going to kill you!"

"Angels my friend!"

Vaggie struggled to keep Envy at bay. The fox demon seemed hysterical and frantic. She yelled at Vaggie to let her go but the demoness wasn't about to watch another friend die.

"You have to calm down Envy!" Charlie said frantically pulling the fox away from her girlfriend. Envy panicked and shook her off. Vaggie continued to block the door as Envy approached again. 

"I am not watching you be killed! Angel isn't worth it!" Vaggie told her. Envys hands began to shake as tears jerked at her eyes. How could she say such a thing? Yes Angel wasn't always kind to the people around him but he found ways to show he cared. He was just as human as most other sinners.

"He's worth it to me!" Envy yelled, recalling the many times she found herself stuck by Valentinos side. She recalled all the times she was abused, and all the times she suffered.

"You can't understand how I feel! Please just get out of my way, Vaggie."

Alastor felt his blood boil seeing Envy so upset. He couldn't stand it as he approached her. Seeing her cry made him want to kill for her. It caused his soul to ignite with an unbridled wrath. Grabbing her hand he pulled her into a hug. He was protective of her more than ever now. 

"Please don't be upset, my dear. I'll clean up this mess for you." Alastor told her, leaving a kiss on her forehead. He was prepared to tear apart hell for her. 

\----------------------

Valentino paced back and forth as he grew more impatient. He had just heard news that Envy had gotten the package. Now it was just a waiting game for her to come to them. It was a harsh slap to the face for her. He was certain about that, but it was well deserved in his opinion.

She had the radio demon on her side now. Whether she had made a deal with him or not was a mystery but the Crimson Brothers confirmed it. They had showed up to the porn studio with the words "I'm watching you" carved into their chest. The brothers were barely conscious when they told the overlords what happened.

Apparently the radio host was out for blood sending the brothers to his doorstep like that. The trio was furious. Envy had practically declared war now. Valentino scoffed to the thought. She was always difficult but this was over the top. He didn't think he would be able to hold Vox or Velvet back when she did arrive.

That was concerning to the pimp. He wanted his pet alive.

Angel laid tied up on the floor by Valentinos feet. He had passed out when the overlords ripped his arm from his torso. They were determined to make him give up Envys location and it had worked. Angel practically screamed it. 

The wound wasn't going to kill him of course. In fact his new arm had already started to regenerate. After the porn star passed out they threw the severed arm in a box and mailed it off to her right away. 

Velvet was bent on flushing her out and she was sure her plan would work. Vox and Velvet sat in chairs nearby and watched Valentino pace around the room. Velvet snickered to the sight of her friends impatience. 

"Relax, Val. She got the message. If she cares about Angel here she'll come." Velvet told him. Valentino frowned. That wasn't what was bothering him.

Suddenly the lights in the room started to flicker. The three overlords looked up curiously. Velvet and Valentino looked to Vox for an explanation but he didn't have one. He wrote it off on as a "dumbass employee" until the walls started to shake. The overlords panicked while looking at each other. There weren't earthquakes in hell.

People on the other side of the door screamed in horror and sounds of thrashing echoed in the halls of the porn studio. Then, as quickly as it started, the shaking stopped. Blood dripped out from under the door as they heard the clack of shoes heading towards them. A voice in the hallway started to hum along to the song "You're Never Fully Dressed without a Smile."

Voxs eyes narrowed recognizing the voice. It was his rival and he seemed to be closing in. The overlords stood together as the footfalls stopped just outside the door. They waited expectantly but the door seemed to remain closed. 

"Where'd he go?!" Valentino asked his friends. Vox and Velvet shrugged. 

"Who?" 

The three jumped to the voice as they whipped around to see the radio demon standing behind them. Vox glared at his wide grin. He was still just as cocky as always. 

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Vox demanded. Alastor looked down at the porn star then back at the trio. 

"I think even you can piece that together, Vox. Even after I went through all the trouble of sending you that message." Alastor said, chuckling. 

The overlords were unsure what to do. Alastor was a powerful demon. They had seen his display of strength on more than one occasion. Vox was the only one of the three who dared to go head to head with the tyrant and he was the only one who had the guts to talk to him. 

"So what? Did you make a deal with that fox girl?" Vox asked. Alastor adjusted his bow tie before he spoke. 

"We're getting off topic." He hissed. A black mass began to grow around him. It shifted into a larger and more demonic version of himself. His voice changed to a more robotic tone now. 

"Consider this your final warning. If you are stupid enough to challenge me again, you all will pay!"

The overlords were stunned as they watched Angels unconscious body being picked up by Alastors mass. It absorbed Angels body and cackled witnessing their shocked expressions. Then, within the blink of an eye, Alastor turned into a shadow and vanished.

In his place were bloody imprints of deer hooves left on the floor.


	17. Out on Display

Valentino decided to leave the safety of the room first witnessing the brutal mutilations for himself. Velvet came second, pinching her nose as they inspected the mess. More than half of the staff and porn workers had been violently mass murdered. Those who remained were horrified and fear stricken. 

Blood covered nearly every inch of the studios walls. The stench itself was starting to get to Velvet as she looked over the exposed guts littering the floor. It looked like a wild animal had gone through these halls. Voxs eyes narrowed as he accidentally stepped into someones scattered brains. He grimaced and attempted to shake it off. He sighed as it lazily slid off his black shoes. 

"Ok. We can't let that asshole intimidate us." Vox told the group. Velvet raised her arms above her head in exasperation. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Are you serious, Vox? Look at this place! This is crazy!" She told him gesturing to the mutilations covering the walls and floors.

The carnage was no joke. Alastor was famous for it. Demons put up warning posters all over hell for newcomers telling them to beware of his wrath. This was only one example of why. Valentino kicked away the dead bodies as they kept moving, finding terrified staff members and porn stars as they went. It would take weeks to clean up this mess but part of him was a bit relieved that Envy wasn't coming after all.

"And what's his deal with that girl Envy?! Did she hire him to fuck with us?!" Velvet asked, enraged by her own thoughts. Vox and Valentino looked at each other wondering that themselves. 

"I have no idea but if she made a deal with that psychopath then she should be the one who's really fucked here." Vox said honestly. He had a point. 

The trio all stopped together as they reached the front of the studio. They stood beside each other as they looked up. The entire front entrance of the building had been viciously torn off. All that was left was black stakes sticking out of the ground. That was surely the source of all the shaking. Valentino let out a tired sigh. 

This was getting out of hand. 

\--------------------

Envy was so happy to see Alastor had returned with Angel in his arms. She couldn't thank the demon enough. In fact they were all pretty thankful for his act. The fox demon took to tending her friends wounds right away. She had to do this on a weekly in the past and she still believed she was rather good at it. 

Alastor was just happy to see her smiling again and somewhat more relaxed. Quietly he hoped letting the overlords live was a good idea. They ran a majority of hells shops and companys. If they had been killed he was sure hell would fall back into medieval times. Yes, that wasn't a problem for him but he worried it would be for her.

Envy had that power over him as she had won over his heart. 

Alastor watched as she tended to her friends wounds carefully. Angel laid still unconscious in her bed. He noted her steady hands. He could tell she had done this before. It made him wonder about her past. She seemed to be reserved on the subject, but he couldn't get her terrified expression out of his head. What had she been through? 

"Are you alright my dear?" He asked her now. Envy looked up at him and smiled. 

"Yes. I'm glad he's ok. He's seen worse than this." Envy said wrapping Angels newly formed arm in a bandage. As she gazed up at the taller demon she noticed the blood on Alastors clothes. She began to panic. Had he gotten himself hurt too?

"You're hurt! Why didn't you tell me?" She asked examining him for his wounds. She couldn't seem to find one to her surprise. The blood wasn't his. 

"I'm not hurt. You don't need to worry about that, sweetheart." He said with a radio chuckle. Envy frowned looking at the stains. Then who's blood was it.

"Did you kill them?" She asked. Alastor laughed while adjusting his monocle. She didn't need to know about that. 

"Don't worry your pretty head about that. You've been under enough stress for one day." 

Alastor kissed her forehead and smiled softly down at her. It was better she didn't know what he had done for now. That kind of display he worried would upset her. It was a rather tasteless sight for a lady after all.

A buzz rang throughout the room as Envys phone vibrated on her night stand. Someone was calling to her dismay. Cautiously she looked down at the caller id. Across the top of her phone read Pete. She gasped to the realization. She completely forgot about her singing gig. She answered the phone with a worried expression. 

"Hi Pete. Ya I- Pete. Pete! Listen Pete I...!! Look Pete! Ok fuck you Pete! Ya. What? That's ridiculous! Hey!" 

The line went dead making Envy groan with frustration. Her employer, Pete, was furious having seen the news and her debut. Pete heard rumours that she had gone into hiding which pissed him off more. She was his moneymaker and drew a lot of his patrons into his club with her songs. He demanded that she come in tomorrow before he lost any more money or he threatened she would start owing him some. Envy pinched the bridge of her nose. She didn't need this right now. 

"Who is this Pete?" Alastor asked. He could feel a sting of anger build inside him. Was he more competition? He loathed the thought.

"Pete's my employer." Envy explained with a sigh. "I've been skipping out on my singing gig downtown and he's pissed. He says I have to go in tomorrow or I'll start owing him money." 

Part of Alastor was relieved to hear it wasn't anyone important to her, but hearing how this mystery man threatened her boiled his blood. Such disrespect wouldn't do. He was tempted to dispose of Pete. Alastor was sure no one would even notice his absence. 

"Does he upset you? I could get rid of him for you." Alastor told her. 

Envys eyes widened to the request.   
She didn't want anymore blood shed. His cryptic answers to her other questions were bad enough. 

"No. You don't need to do anymore for me. I just......need to go in and sing." Envy told him looking to the painting she hung on the wall. She looked troubled. She knew she had to go in but she couldn't help but worry about the vengeful overlords on her trail.

"Vaggie isn't going to like this." She groaned, trying to think of a plan.

Alastor hummed in thought thinking about her singing gig now. He did want to hear her sing. The thought of her singing siren songs brought a smile to his face. He would surely want to broadcast her over the radio. 

"Why don't we all go with you? I'd love to hear you preform. This way if something happens I can be there as well." He told her. Envy smiled to the idea. Charlie did want to see her sing as well. 

She told him it was a great idea. It would be a lot safer that way. Especially with him around. He playfully told her they could make an evening out of it. He offered a nice place for them to have dinner afterwards. She gave him a kiss and smiled. She adored how sweet he could be. Little did she know she would be thinking twice about him later on. 

His rampage would be spotlighting on the news.


	18. Nightmares

It was an especially dark night in Pentagram City and the glow of the town was the only light for Envy. She stood on a cold balcony with a cigarette in her hands, her face stuck in a dishevelled mess. The long night with her boss had left her feeling at a loss. Envy hated every minute of it but she no longer had control of her choices. Envy took in another deep inhale of her cigarette as she heard him call to her.

"Songbird~" He sang from inside the penthouse suite. Envy could feel herself becoming nauseous.

She walked into the suite to find her boss laying on the couch. He showed off his wide sadistic grin to her. His gold tooth glinted in the dark room. He snapped his fingers and pointed to the spot next to him. Envy had no choice as she sat down, cigarette still burning between her fingers. 

"Are you pushing your luck, Songbird? That cigarette break was a little long."

"No, Val."

"You trying to upset me?"

"No, Val." 

His clawed hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. His grip dug into her flesh. She felt herself recoiling to his touch as he snatched the cigarette out of her hands. He finished it off and blew red smoke in her face. She coughed. It stung her nostrils.

"I've noticed you hanging around with Angel Dust and that girl, Cherri." He began. He grabbed her face and pulled it closer to his. His smile was replaced by a menacing glare. "Are you doing that to upset me?" 

Envy stared up at her boss. She gave him a shocked expression. How did he know about that? 

"No, Val." She said again. The pimp let go of her now. He tried to judge if she was telling him the truth or just what he wanted to hear that night. 

Slowly like a predator he crept on top of her and forced her down onto his couch. Fighting back against him was out of the question. The sigil on her lower stomach began to glow the same red as his eyes. The contract was clear and it controlled her actions. There was no fighting back against the demon she hated. The sigil was like a leash she could never take off.

"If I catch you hanging around the bad influence again you're going to be in a lot of trouble, little bird." He whispered into her ear. She closed her eyes trying to fight back the tears. His dry tongue licked her cheek leaving a trail of drool on her flesh. She felt trapped.

"Ok, Val." 

\---------------------

Envy woke up in a cold sweat to the memory. She held her lower abdomen as her heart pounded rapidly against her ribs. The sigil was no longer there. She sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed. 

The fox demon thought those dreams would be over with by now but it seemed the recent chaos was bringing them back. These were fowl memories she wanted to forget. She sighed again as she glanced over at Angel beside her. He seemed to still be fast asleep and he would surely be like that until his arm finished growing back. She felt better with the porn star close by.

Alastor seemed against him sharing a bed with her but she explained that having him close would put her at ease. She didn't want anything else to happen to him. Alastor tried to understand but she could tell there was something burning in his eyes when he left to go home. Something possessive. She had seen it before. 

It was in Valentinos eyes. 

Envy blinked. Was that why the nightmares were returning? She shook her head and grabbed her phone. She didn't want to think about it a second more. 

She opened her phone to turn on Voxflix. Maybe watching a couple episodes of Flee would calm her down. As her phone buzzed with a new notification she found she couldn't catch a break. It was a message from him. Reluctantly she opened the private chatroom. 

@moth_pimp Pretty cowardly sending some psychopath to do your dirty work. 

@moth_pimp Did his highness not have time to fight your battles?😏

Envys nose scrunched up as she read the messages. Was he referring to Alastor? She could feel a vein begin to form on her forehead.

@Foxy_Lady Can you not leave me alone for five minutes? 

@moth_pimp You should talk, sweetheart. ❤

@Foxy_Lady Go die!

@moth_pimp Already did.😘

Envy could feel her face grow hot. She closed the app but Valentino wasn't done talking. 

@moth_pimp Come on, Songbird. Let's not fight anymore. 

@moth_pimp Come home. Let's forget about this mess we've made. ❤❤

@moth_pimp Answer me, Envy. Don't be a little bitch!👏👏

Envy wanted to throw her phone at the wall. She just wanted him to leave her alone. Opening up the app again she typed one last message. She would give him the brutally honest truth for the last time.

@Foxy_Lady I am never coming back to you, you slimy disgusting rat! I hated every day with you. I'd rather die a second time!!!

Envy locked her phone and dropped it on the night stand. She held her head and let out a tired sigh. The pimp seemed to get the message, not texting her anymore after that. It brought her some relief. Perhaps he finally got the message. She could only hope so as she laid down again and went to sleep. 

She had to be well rested for her gig the next day after all. She couldn't disappoint Alastor and Charlie. As she closed her eyes her phone went off again. She didn't notice it. She was already drifting off but the display reflected on the ceiling. 

@moth_pimp We'll see about that.


	19. Snakes Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to add this here as a note for all my readers and as a heads up. For the next couple of chapters I'm incorporating a song into the fic. The songs called "It's a Man's Man's Man's World" by Jurnee Smollet. It also happens to be the inspiration for Envy and a canon of what her singing would sound like. Anyways thanks again for reading and enjoy guys.❤

"I can't believe we're going to hear you sing!" Charlie squealed from beside her girlfriend. Envy gave the princess a soft smile and laughed.

The engine of the limo they were travelling in let out a low hum as it sped off. They were traveling across town to the Snakes Skin Club for Envys gig. Almost everyone at the hotel was going with her. The only ones who stayed behind were Husk and Angel. Alastor had asked Husk to protect and take care of Angel in their absence. Envy was reluctant but Alastor explained he was quite capable. She decided to trust him on that.

The radio demon held her close as they traveled in the car. As he watched her converse with the ladies he retreated to his thoughts. He had to admit he did have his worries about this. Alastor had given the overlords his warning but part of him knew they were stubborn and relentless. There was a chance they would show up and cause trouble for her. They probably already knew about her show at the club. 

"So what exactly do you sing?" 

Alastor was pulled from his thoughts as Nifty spoke. Her eye grew big out of excitement and her legs swung underneath her. She looked on eagerly as Envy spoke.

"I can do a little bit of everything. Tonight I'm supposed to sing a song called 'It's a Man's Man's Man's World'." 

Alastor raised an eyebrow. He enjoyed all kinds of music and it was one of the only modern things he kept up with. He had heard a lot of different songs but this one was new. Regardless, he planned on broadcasting her when she sang, playing it on all the car radios, speakers and over his daily broadcast. He was certain she would sound angelic. 

As the limo screeched to a halt it seemed they had finally arrived. The Snakes Skin Clubs bright neon sign depicting a snake loomed above them. The bass from inside rang out into the street while a huge line up of demons stood by the doors waiting to be allowed in. They talked amongst themselves but all seemed to pause as the limo stopped and the group got out. 

The demons in the line whistled and cheered to the sight of Envy. Some demons chanted her name while others chanted her stripper name. Charlies eyes widened. 

"Wow you're so popular!" Charlie said as they bypassed the lineup of patrons and fans. Envy laughed and nodded. 

After she had left Valentinos porn industry a majority of her 'fans' came here to see her sing. She was one of the most popular strippers in the past and earned her stage name Blackbird for her singing routines. The new crowds for the club were there for her and that made a lot of money for her boss. 

As they entered the darkly lit club the music got even louder. Demons danced, drank and did drugs in nearly every corner of the green themed building. Vaggie grimaced as they moved their way through the crowd and seemed to say something. It was barely made out over the music. Charlie looked over at her girlfriend and cupped her ear. 

"What?" She asked. 

Vaggie repeated herself but again it wasn't made out. 

"I really can't hear you! It's to loud! What?" She asked again. 

Vaggie grabbed her girlfriend and pointed to one of the booths nearby. The group looked to where she was gesturing and saw them. In one of the booths was the three V overlords. Envy held her breathe to the sight of Valentino. His threat from the previous night didn't seem to be empty after all. 

Alastors eyes narrowed to the sight and he pulled Envy close. It seemed the Vs wanted a fight after all. Static emitted from the radio demons body getting the overlords' attention. Alastors presence alone was a threat. The group disappeared into the backstage hallways of the club. The music was quieter now. 

"What the hell are they doing here?! Do they know Envys supposed to sing?! This was a bad idea! We need to go! Now!" Vaggie said pulling her girlfriend towards a fire exit. Alastor laughed. 

"There's no need for that. Those fools know I'm here and as long as they know that they will mind their own business!" Alastor sang in his radio voice. Vaggie took deep breathes as she began to pace around the empty halls.

"You can't be serious?! There's three angry overlords right outside those doors who want to hurt Envy!" Vaggie hissed while poking his chest. "Even you can't take on three powerful demons like that!"

"No." Envy interjected. "I need to do this gig. I told Pete I would. Besides, I brought my blades just in case."

Envy showed the group inside the duffel bag she had brought. Inside were her duel weapons waiting for battle. Vaggie sighed while pinching her nose. Charlie held her shoulders to comfort her. 

"It's ok Vaggie. I'm here to! That makes three of us and three of them. If they try anything we can take them!" Charlie said, confidently putting her hands on her hips. Nifty jumped up on some nearby boxes and raised her fists. 

"Count me in too! I once strangled a man with an elastic band. I'd love to do it again." Nifty told them with a crazed cackle. Alastor chuckled. 

"Then we have them outnumbered! That is if your in as well." Alastor said leaning down to Vaggies eye level. He flashed her a devilish smile making her growl out of frustration. She let out a begrudging fine as all eyes watched her expectantly. Peer pressure was a bitch. Vaggie was sure she would regret this later.

It was decided. Envy would stay and do her show. As the time for her performance drew closer the group decided to split up. Vaggie Charlie and Nifty all went out to find a table among the crowds while Alastor and Envy went to the dressing rooms. 

Inside the dressing rooms were other singers at the club. They were all doing their makeup when Envy arrived. The girls looked to her and smiled wide. They all crowded around her welcoming her and asking her about her debut on the news. Envy flushed trying to wave them away. 

"Wait, aren't you the radio demon?" One of the singers asked. The other singers all looked at Alastor now and gathered around him. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you ladies. Please call me, Alastor." He told them. The ladies bombarded him with questions all speaking at once. His eyes widened as he tried to catch what they said. He noted they were an energetic bunch. 

"Guys one at a time. You're freaking out my boyfriend." Envy said. They all gasped at once and looked to Envy who set her stuff down by her designated vanity. 

"You two? Are dating?!" One of the singers chimed. Envy laughed and nodded. It was still new but she was right. They had agreed on the term after their first kiss. 

The singers began to whisper and gossip to each other as Alastor made his way over to Envy. He leaned against her vanity table and flashed her a goofy smile. She giggled.

"What?" She asked him. He tapped the radio microphone in his hands. 

"I just like hearing you say that." He explained. She laughed some more and kissed him. Envy enjoyed his goofy side.

Alastor insisted on staying until the start of the performance. They laughed and joked while she did her makeup and fixed her hair. Then, before they knew it, there was only five more minutes left before she would perform. Her boss Pete came into the dressing room to meet her.

"Damn it, Envy. You've caused a lot of trouble for me." Pete began. Alastor eyed the demon with a sharp glare making the boss freeze where he stood.

"Who're you?" Pete asked looking down at the microphone in Alastors hands. Alastor grabbed his hand and shook it. His glare seemed to intensify. 

"Alastor! The radio demon!" He told him. Alastor didn't like to use the nickname but for this particular demon he was. Pete seemed to break a sweat as he recognized the name. 

"Ugh, right." He said awkwardly looking at Envy now. "And why is he here?"

"He's my boyfriend. You can relax, Pete." She told him while she applied her last touch of blush. Pete didn't relax appearing to sweat even more now. It seemed he had managed to piss the radio demon off. His psychotic grin spoke volumes. 

"L-look, Envy. There better not be any trouble in my club tonight. The V's are here and I don't want a repeat of that shit on the news." Pete told her. Envy rolled her eyes. 

"Don't worry. There isn't going to be any fights tonight." 

"I'm serious, Envy. I know what your like when you're mad." 

"Then why are you nagging me?"

"Alright, Alright."

Pete sighed and crossed his arms. He looked between Envy and Alastor. He got bad feelings seeing the two of them together. Alastors glare didn't seem to disappear making Pete uncomfortable. It was enough to convince the demon to leave but before he did he reminded Envy again to control herself. 

Alastors eyes narrowed as he watched his form disappear. He would have to keep tabs on this Pete. 

Finally it was time for her to perform and with a goodbye kiss Alastor left to return to the others at the table. As her new boyfriend left Envy looked at herself in the mirror. She flashed a worried expression as Petes words echoed in her head. 'No fights tonight.' She repeated to herself. She took a deep inhale as she got up. 

She honestly couldn't guarantee that.


	20. A Battle Song

Vaggie shifted in her seat nervously as she eyed the Vs still sitting on the other side of the club. She couldn't shake the bad feeling out of her body. Not even the loud music or the martini in front of her could take her mind off of it. Charlie noticed as her girlfriend grew more and more restless, eyeing the trio. Occasionally they would look back and their glares would burn through her soul. 

"Vaggie, do you want some of my fries?" Charlie yelled over the music, pushing her food over to her. The small gesture made her smile. 

"No! I'm ok! I just want her to sing so we can get out of here!" Vaggie yelled back. She couldn't stand the hateful glares anymore.

Nifty was in her own world scarfing down a tray of her own fries. She eyed the two curiously. She couldn't make out what they were saying but she wanted to know anyways. With a mouth full of fries she asked what they were talking about. Charlie laughed and tried to tell her but before she could Alastor had teleported to their table making them jump. He was impressed to see that the table they had gotten was rather close to the stage.

"What an excellent view!" Alastor said summoning his radio microphone back into his hands. Charlie nodded. 

"Vaggie noticed the spot open up so we grabbed it! Is Envy on soon?"

"Any minute now I'm sure! Ah it's going to be an excellent show!" Alastor exclaimed while tapping his microphone. It emitted a low hum that rang over the music and got the attention of the V's. He smiled wide seeing their glares. He had a feeling Envys song wouldn't be the only show tonight. 

Suddenly, the music stopped and the lights went dimmer. The club went quiet, all of its patrons looking towards the stage. It signified a live act would be playing next. Shadows on the stage moved to their places and demons began to whisper. The club seemed to go still anticipating the lead act. Then music began to play again. 

Demons whistled and cheered recognizing the singers shadow. They began to chant her name. It was Envy. A spotlight shone on her displaying her beautiful glittery red dress. She looked beautiful as well as her matching back up singers. Immediately, Alastors microphone began to glow. Her song began to broadcast all across hell. 

"This is a man's world. This is a man's world. But it would be nothing, nothing. Without a woman or a girl."

Alastor was dumb struck. He anticipated her to sing like an angel but watching her now he still seemed surprised and overwhelmed by her. He blushed deeply as she began to walk along the stage, continuing to sing her song. All the while she wore a smile on her face. The demons watching her didn't speak. They were mesmerized by her. She was quite the showmen. 

Envy did feel nerves when she first stepped out onto the stage, watching the expectant eyes of the overlords just a few tables away. She felt especially nervous once the spotlight hit her but Envy hid her fear with a smile. Little did anyone know that deep inside she burned painfully around him.

Valentino watched her with that predatory grin as she sang. It made Envy sick but she keep up with the beat. She reminded herself she wasn't singing for him or his friends. If she were being honest she wanted to impress Alastor and that she accomplished. She noticed his blushing face even threw the dimly lit club. It made her song worthwhile. 

"Man thinks about little girls and baby boys. Man makes them happy 'cause man makes them toys. And after man makes everything, ya. Everything he can. Even though man makes money  
to buy from other man."

Charlies face lit up as Envy continued her song. She couldn't believe how beautiful she was and neither could Vaggie. Charlies girlfriend closed her eyes and smiled as she listened. It was calming to the stressed demoness. 

"This is a man's world but it wouldn't be nothing. This is a man's world but it wouldn't be nothing. This is the man's world but it wouldn't be nothing!"

As Envy held the high note the walls of the club trembled. Vaggie looked down to see her drink started vibrating. Her voice alone had power.

"Without a woman or a girl." 

The club cheered and whistled as her performance came to an end. Demons began chanting her name and then started yelling her stripper name. 

"Blackbird! Blackbird!" They chanted as Envy disappeared offstage. Charlie smiled ear to ear. 

"That was incredible!" She squealed wiggling in her seat. Alastors heart nearly jumped out of his chest. She was the perfect women in his eyes and this was just the extra cherry on the perfect sunday. As the ladies talked amongst themselves about her song, Alastor disappeared into the back halls. He wanted to be the first to congratulate her on that incredible performance. 

He stood outside the dressing room pausing before going inside. He checked his breath and fixed his hair. Yes she had chosen to be with him already but seeing her sing made her so much prettier in his eyes. He moved to open the door but paused again. It still didn't feel right to him. His eyes lit up with realization. Of course. 

Alastor manifested a bouquet of roses in his hands. Now everything was perfect. 

Envy was at her vanity when he approached her. She seemed to be rummaging through her bag. His footfalls made her look up and smile to the sight of him. She said his name with a purr making him blush. 

"That was a wonderful performance my dear. It's well deserving of these." He told her handing her the bouquet. Her eyes lit up. 

"These are for me? How sweet!" She told him.

She hugged him and kissed his lips as a thank you. Alastors smile softened. He couldn't get enough of her affection. 

Finally she decided it was time to head back to the hotel. Envy went out into the club clinging to Alastors arm as they navigated through the crowds. Demons whispered and gossiped as they beelined towards their friends. Some demons even took pictures. No demon in hell had even seen Alastor escort a lady like that.

"You were amazing!!" Charlie told her taking her hands in her own. Vaggie smiled and agreed. Envy laughed. 

"I'm so glad you both liked it!" She told them. "But we should probably get out of here."

Envy gestured to the Vs sitting close by. They all watched her intently. She could tell they were planning something. She didn't like the look they gave her. 

"I agree. We've stayed to long already. We should leave before they decide to start a fight." Vaggie said, picking up a purse she brought. Nifty pouted gesturing to the bar. 

"Aw! Can't we have a few more drinks first?" She asked. Vaggie shook her head going on to explaining why they couldn't. Nifty quickly drifted out of the conversation as she noticed the overlords get up and head towards them. 

"Um, Vaggie?" She tried to interject. Vaggie kept talking to Niftys dismay. They were only a few steps away now. 

"Ugh oh." Nifty said looking up at the towering overlords. Vaggie stopped seeing the look on Niftys face. 

They all turned to see the overlords directly behind them. Velvet stood in front as Vox and Valentino stood behind her. The club seemed to go completely silent watching the showdown. Some demons took out their phones. This was bound to turn into a fight.

"Look who it is." Velvet hissed. "A princess, her bitches and a whore!" 

Envy could feel her eye twitch. It wasn't the first time she was called a whore but somehow it was more annoying coming from her.

"Look we don't want any-" Charlie began but Velvet interrupted her. 

"Oh look! A martini!" Velvet said taking the drink from their table. Charlie scowled.

"Ya that's our drink." Charlie told her. Velvet gasped with a fake surprise. 

"Oh sorry." She laughed now eyeing Envy. "Here! You can have it!"

Velvet proceeded to splash the entire drink all over Envys face. She gasped as the cold drink stung her eyes. Alastor was ready to launch Velvet out of the club and so was Vaggie but Envy was the first to make her move. She stalked towards Velvet ready to attack but found herself stopped by Charlie. 

"No Envy, let me handle this. We don't need to get into a fight." Charlie explained now facing the three head on. 

"Look." She began but paused feeling intimidated by the three towering above her small figure. She shook off the fear and stood her ground. 

"I know the only reason you're doing this is because you're self conscious but that doesn't give you the right to- Ah!"

Charlie screamed as Velvet pushed her into tables nearby. The club oohed as she fell with a resounding crash. Vaggie raced to her girlfriends side to see if she was ok. Envys face quickly shifted now as she looked at Velvet and with a roar she tackled Velvet to the ground. 

The club cheered as the two girls began to fight. They screamed as they beat each other and tore their clothing. Envy seemed to be doing pretty well ripping out Velvets hair extensions and hitting her with them. However, Vox wasn't pleased and walked towards them. He wanted a piece of Envy as well but Valentino held him back. 

"Don't be a spoil sport, Voxy." He told him. 

Things quickly changed for the worse. Velvet was on top of her now and strangling Envy with the ripped out extensions. Alastor couldn't stand back anymore. Using his powers he summoned a tentacle out of one of his portals. It wrapped around Velvets body and threw her violently through two walls and into a building across the street. Envy coughed up blood and held her throat. Alastor hovered over her glaring at the two overlords still standing.

"I thought I warned you fools already about what happens when you challenge me!" He hissed as a shadowy version of himself grew up the wall behind him. 

Vox pushed Valentino out of the way and stepped forward. He grinned ear to ear as electricity danced from his fingertips. Demons began to scream and scatter in all directions. They weren't about to stick around for this. A fight between hells most powerful tyrants was bound to get ugly.

"You wanna fight radio head?" Vox asked. 

Alastor summoned two more tentacles. They whipped menacingly in the air around them. Alastor craned his head down to Charlie who was helping Envy up. His face became murderous but still held his signature smile.

"Would you mind getting Envy out of here? This is about to get ugly and it's no place for a lady." Alastor told her.

"What?!" Envy asked. What was he saying? She could fight. 

Vaggie didn't waste any time knowing what was about to go down. She grabbed both demons by the hand and pulled them towards the exit yelling at Nifty to follow. Before they could make it out however Valentino grabbed Envys arm. 

"Oh no you don't." He said trying to pull her free from Vaggies grasp. Vaggie immediately grabbed her angelic weapon and swiped at the pimps face. He cried out in pain holding his fresh wound.

"You bitch!" He screamed as his vision blurred. Red smoke began to shoot out of his body and rush towards them. Vaggie growled and pushed them out the doors first then towards the limo. The smoke raced after them as they climbed in. 

"Drive!" Vaggie screamed to the driver. The limos wheels squealed as they sped off leaving the red smoke behind. The group sighed with relief but Envy was still worry stricken. Alastor was still back there.

"We have to go back. We can't just leave him there!" She finally said. 

Vaggie turned to Envy and looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"Are you kidding me? Vox and Alastor are fighting! Don't you know what happens when they fight?!"

She didn't know but she soon would. The ground beneath them begun to shake and the road ahead cracked. The driver panicked and spun the wheel around the broken pavement. Everyone screamed as they slid to one end of the limo and then to the other. As the road cleared ahead of them Envy began to understand. It still didn't stop her from wanting to go back. She wanted to protect Alastor. 

"Ugh oh!" Nifty announced pointing at the back window. Vaggie growled and mumbled what now. They all moved to the back of the limo to see what Nifty meant. Everyone's eyes widened to the view. Speeding behind them was a pink convertible and inside were the psychotic faces of a vengeful Velvet and Valentino. Vaggie began to panic again.

"Drive faster!!!!" She screamed at the driver. They couldn't seem to catch a break. 

"That bitch is still alive?!" Envy questioned. She couldn't believe how much of a licking Velvet could take. Not many demons could spring right back after hits like that. She was beginning to understand why Velvet was considered an overlord. 

As the convertible got closer they could see that Velvet was loading what looked like a pink bazooka. Envy gasped to the sight. They were gonna kill her friends. Without a second thought the fox demon sprang for the duffel bag Nifty had grabbed during their escape. She zipped the bag open and frantically sifted through her belongings. Vaggie turned to her with a frustrated expression. 

"What are you doing?!" Vaggie demanded as she watched Envy pull out a metal ball. Suddenly a loud explosion rang from outside. Velvet had shot the rocket and missed her first shot. It did however break their bumper. Parts of the broken limo began to drag behind them. 

"I need to use my powers! They're gonna hurt us and bystanders with that thing!" Charlie said making Vaggie shake her head. 

"No! Absolutely not! You lose control when you use them. You'll get hurt too." 

It was true. The power in Charlie was unpredictable and unstable. She often didn't use her strength because of this and also because of her pacifist nature. The two ladies however didn't need to worry as Envy opened the sun roof. They watched as she jumped up and poked her head out of the opening. The round metal object rested in her mouth. 

"What are you doing?! They're gonna shoot at you!" Vaggie yelled trying to pull Envy back in. Envy shook her off. 

"I'm gonna save us!" Envy explained in a muffled speech. She peaked out of the limos roof and looked at the convertible. She took the round object out of her mouth and flashed them the finger. 

"Happy Birthday Assholes!" She yelled throwing the ball through their windshield. 

Valentino, the driver, swerved as glass flew everywhere and the two fumbled to reach the object. It had landed in the backseat and now began to beep wildly. Velvet panicked and tried to reach for it but before she could the bomb exploded causing the car to be engulfed in a fiery inferno. The ladies in the limo gawked. The convertible was completely destroyed. 

"Wow!" Nifty exclaimed as their car went out of sight. Envy let out a sigh. Sadly that probably wouldn't be the last of them. She crawled back into the limo and sat down in a chair. She needed to calm her heartbeat.

"There." She told them. "Problem solved."


	21. Returns and Burns

As Angel woke up, he could feel the soreness in his whole body. He groaned as he sat up and found himself laying in Envys bed. He wondered where he was for a moment then the memories came back. He immediately looked down at his torso and noticed a whole new arm had grown. He tried to piece it all together.

'How long was I out?' He thought to himself. 

Fat nuggets was curled up beside him and oinked when he saw Angel. The small pig trailed behind him as he made his way to the first floor lobby. Husk seemed to be drinking at the bar with a tired expression on his face. The demon glanced towards Angel hearing the familiar snorts of his pet pig.

"Hey where is everybody? What happened?" Angel asked. Husk raised an eyebrow. 

"Didn't except you to spring back so fast. A lots happened since you've been asleep. You're gonna need a drink." 

Angel smiled as Husk poured him a drink and caught him up. He told him about how Alastor had rescued him and how Envy tended to his wounds. Angel seemed to frown more and more. He felt like a burden. Husk went on to tell him about where Envy and the others had gone. The second Angel heard he panicked.

"They went to the club?! That's insane! Don't those broads know that Valentino don't quit!" 

Angel pushed himself off the bar and hobbled to the door. He had to protect his friend. He didn't wanna be a burden and he didn't want her to get hurt like him. Husk put his drink down then forced Angel to sit back in his stool. 

"Whoa there. You're in no state to go anywhere fast, dumbass." Husk said. Angel snickered making the demon flush. 

"Aw Husky cares about me." He teased. Husk shot him a glare. 

"It ain't like that! Alastor made me promise to watch you for Envy. That's all I'm doing." 

"Husky loves me~"

"Fuck off!" 

Suddenly the ground started to shake causing bottles of booze to shake off their shelves. They crashed and broke on the floor. Then as soon as it started it stopped. The two demons looked at each other in shock. 

"What the fuck was that?" Angel asked. Husk gulped. He knew full well what that was. It was Alastor. 

A second shake rang out again knocking Angel onto the floor along with some chairs. Husk rushed over to help him up as the shaking stopped again.

"This ain't good! This only happens when Alastor gets in a fight. By the sound of it it's a big one too. Who the fuck is that asshole fighting?" Husk asked more to himself than to Angel. The spider demons brow rose. Could it be Valentino and his friends. It had to be.

"It's gotta be Val and his friends! We gotta go help em!" Angel said walking towards the door again. Husk ran in front of him and blocked his way. 

"Didn't you hear me?! You're not going anywhere! When Alastor fights you're better staying the fuck away from it. Trust me." Husk told him. "Plus, I'm pretty sure your friend Envy would want you here." 

Angel sighed and looked down at his pet pig. The pink creature was standing at his side wearing a red ribbon. The pig wasn't wearing anything when he left him. Envy seemed to have dressed him up for Angel. 

"Alright fine." He said walking back to the bar. Husk had a point and a charm. It made the spider demon smile. "You're lucky your cute, Husky."

"Ugh, ya whatever."

Just as Husk grabbed a still unbroken bottle off the floor to drink from, the two demons heard an odd scratching sound coming from outside. It got louder and louder as it got closer. Husks eyes narrowed putting his drink on the counter and taking twin pistols out the back of his pants. 

"What now?" He hissed stalking towards one of the windows. Looking out the colored glass he saw Charlies limo pulling up to the front door. The back bumper and even parts of the trunk seemed to be badly destroyed. Parts of the torn metal screeched as it dragged on the pavement. 

"Holy shit!" Husk exclaimed getting Angels attention. The spider demon picked up his pig and looked out the window too. He immediately started to worry seeing the damage and opened the front doors of the hotel. 

Vaggie pushed the girls out of the limo yelling "go go go." The four hurried into the hotel as the ground shook yet again. Angel held onto his pig tightly as they all rushed inside. Angel was the first to speak.

"What the hell happened?! Husky told me a ton of crazy shit!" 

Angel looked at Envy now and noticed her torn dress and bloody wounds. Some kind of fight had definitely occurred but before Envy could explain Vaggie pushed past them. She rushed to a door nearby and opened it, pointing down the dark stairs. 

"Everyone down here! Now!" She barked.

No one argued as the tremor subsided again. They followed the demoness down into what looked like a basement. She opened a heavier wooden door and told everyone to get inside the cellar. They all walked into the dark room. Vaggie didn't waste any time with locking the door behind them.

Charlie grabbed a lantern nearby and lit it with matches nearby. The darkness disappeared revealing crates of old wines. Envy dropped her bag on the ground then sighed as she leaned against a crate. She finally started to become less tense but part of her was worried. Alastor was still fighting his rival. 

"Ok so what the fucks going on?" Husk finally asked taking a sip of the one unharmed bottle he still had from the bar. Vaggie sighed and began to explain the whole story. Envy ruffled through her bag taking out a rag as Vaggie talked. 

She started wiping the blood off her skin, her hands still shaking a little from the chaos. She brought the bomb on a hunch not knowing if she'd even need the extra luggage. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. If she hadn't brought it she would have been captured and they all would've been killed.

"Shit Envy! Ya blew up Val?!"

Envy looked up to the spider demons voice. She groaned thinking of the explosion. It was her last good bomb. 

"Sure did. We wouldn't be here if I hadn't." Envy told him while wiping her face. Nifty nodded excitedly. 

"It was great! That bomb caused so much fire! Where did you get it anyway?" Nifty asked? Envy smiled to the thought.

Envy had made the bomb herself using scraps of other bombs she had found laying around hells alleys. She only ever made her own weaponry. The Hernandez family had drilled the habit into her brain. She recalled the saying her brothers passed down to her. 

"If you didn't make it, it ain't worth it." 

Her brothers used it every other day. She couldn't help but wonder where they were now. The afterlife had separated them. 

"I made it myself." Envy told her. Nifty's eye lit up while Vaggies filled with rage.

"You were carrying an incredibly powerful homemade bomb in you're purse?! What we're you thinking?! You could've blown us up instead!" 

"Hey relax, Vagina. Sounds like that bomb saved your asses." Angel argued crossing his arms. Vaggie let out a long sigh. She didn't want to deal with his attitude right now.

"Don't worry, Vaggie. My bombs only go off when I want them too. That's why I make my own weapons. They're trustworthy." Envy explained. Husk hummed in thought and nodded. 

"Crafty." He commented taking another sip of his booze. 

Vaggie buried her head in her hands. She was still having trouble winding down. The ground shook again causing dust to sprinkle down from the ceiling. Fat Nuggets whimpered wiggling in between Angel and Envy. Charlie rubbed her girlfriends back trying to comfort her. 

"Hey, why don't we play a game while we're down here?" Charlie suggested. "Who wants to play eye spy?"

\------------------

The loud boom had made Valentinos ears ring as he crawled out of the inferno. Velvet was close behind him, panting as she pulled herself out from under some rubble. Both of their clothes we're burned along with parts of their flesh. He could smell his own charred skin.

The pimp rested on the curb watching the fire grow larger. Velvet's new sports car was completely gone. He was honestly surprised it had lasted this long knowing her track record but this wasn't something he expected.

He watched as the princesses limo sped away and out of sight. He lost Envy yet again. His first clenched as he banged it on the curb. 

"Damn it!" He yelled. Velvet growled dragging her burnt body up to rest beside her friend. 

"That bitch... I can't..... believe.....she blew us up! She.....is so......dead!!" Velvet said between pants. Her small form laid down on her back. She began to compare herself to a charred hotdog. She remembered the countless hotdogs she had burnt in the past. The smell was the same. 

Valentino ran his hand across his head and through his burnt antenna. Parts of it turned to ash and crumbled onto the pavement. He stared at it in horror. It was the last bit of hair he had on his head and they weren't going to grow back. Envy had to pay. She had taken this game to far. 

Velvet watched the rest of his Antenna fizzle away and onto what remained of her dress. She scowled.

"Ew....." She groaned weakly, passing out on the curb.


	22. Lovers

Alastor breathed heavily as he stumbled into the hotel. Blue blood soaked his whole body. Husk had just finished cleaning up the bar after the tremors when he saw his friend. Alastor tumbled in with a limp in his step. His eyes looked deader than usual and his face wore a tired stare. He looked beat up pretty bad. His fight with Vox had drained him. 

Envy was lucky enough to catch him with his guard down. That was the only reason she left alive after facing Vox alone. Alastor hated to admit it but the demon was powerful. They stood on the same level of strength. 

"The hell? What are you doing here?" Husk asked. Alastor looked at him with a grey expression. His signature smile seemed to have disappeared.

"Is Envy ok?" He asked. Husks eyes narrowed. Alastor seemed to be even more creepy like this.

"Ugh ya. She's fine. She went upstairs with Angel to clean up their rooms. Is that Voxs blood?" Husk asked gesturing to the blue liquid. It formed a puddle around Alastors feet. 

Suddenly without even a warning Alastor collapsed on the floor. His body made a loud thud as it hit the wood.

"Holy shit." Husk grumbled.

He put down the rag in his hands and rushed over to his friend. He lifted Alastors limp body up with a grunt and sat him in a chair nearby. Husk checked his pulse. The radio host was still alive. That was good. He started checking his body for wounds. Husk found a few scrapes but nothing to serious. The demon sighed. He must of over exerted himself. 

"Alastor!" Envy exclaimed, coming down the stairs. Alastors body remained lifeless. She gasped seeing all the blood. Angel followed behind her and gasped as well.

"Shit! He isn't-" Angel began but Husk interrupted.

"He's alive! Don't worry. He just pushed himself over the limit. He'll be back by tomorrow." Husk said. Envy gave him a sympathetic expression and felt Alastors forehead. He seemed warmer than usual. 

"We're not leaving him here. I'm taking him to my room. Freckles, can you help me?" Envy asked. 

The spider demons face curled in disgust noticing just how much blue guck he was covered in but helped his friend anyways. Together they carried Alastors body up the stairs and to Envys room. They lifted him into her bathroom and placed him on the floor. They were both soaked in blood now. 

"K, I'm gonna clean up, feathers. This blue shits sticky as hell. Are ya gonna be ok on yer own or should I call Nifty?" 

Envy looked up at her friend and smiled, shaking her head.

"I've got this. Go clean up, stinky." She teased. Angel laughed and rolled his eyes. He left her with Alastors unconscious body. 

Envy sighed as she began to take off his clothes. They needed to be washed. In fact everything he wore needed to be washed. Even his hair had some amount of blue blood. 

Envy undid the buttons of his jacket first then took off his shirt. Envy was surprised. Yes, his chest was well built with muscle but his body from the neck down was grey and covered in scars. She ran her hand along the bumpy skin. She wondered how many close calls he had over the years. 

She wet a rag and started to dab the blood off his body. Envy made her way up from the bottom of his torso to his bloodied face. She paused looking at his monocle. It was cracked and covered in blood as well. She took it off his face and put it on her sink. Now she needed to do his legs. 

Blushing she took off his pants. She had yet to see him naked and she would have never guessed it would be like this. He wore black boxers which she decided to leave on. It did have blood, but she wanted him to have some dignity. 

Then she took off his shoes. She was surprised again to find his feet were hooves. They looked familiar to her somehow. It was just like......

Her eyes widened to the realization. She looked at the demons back now and gasped. Where her tails were on her body was a small deer tail on his. 

He was a deer demon. She had never seen one before.

Envy finished up cleaning as much as she could off of Alastor and carried him to her bed. She tucked him in and sighed. It took a lot of work to get him clean. Now she needed to clean her own body. 

She needed a shower.

\-------------------

Alastor started to regain consciousness. He forced his eyes open despite his tired bodies refusal. He just wanted to see Envy then he would go home and rest. He just had to be sure she was ok like Husk had promised. Alastor moved his body weakly then paused. He looked down and noticed he was in a bed. That was when he noticed his lack of clothing as well.

He began to feel murderous, emitting a static around his body. Who had undressed him? Who had seen his scars? 

That was when a door nearby opened in the dark room. A white light shined through the darkness. It lit up Envys body. She hadn't noticed that he was awake and was only in a towel. She wandered over to the dresser and sifted through her drawers. 

Alastors heart beat out of his chest. He realized where he was now. He was in her room. He was naked in her room and just across from him was his naked girlfriend. He wasn't sure what to do.

'Should I say something?' He thought. 'Should I thank her?'

Her towel dropped to the floor and his breathing hitched. He could see her naked body now as she changed into a satin nightgown. She was beautiful. He started to feel not just a heat in his face but between his legs. He gasped quietly. She made him feel all kinds of new things. 

As she finished, he closed his eyes again and pretended to be asleep. She couldn't know he peeped. She would most likely be angry with him. He listened for her footsteps. She seemed to be walking closer to him. He panicked.

Envy was still oblivious now sitting on the edge of her bed and crawling into the spot next to Alastor. She rubbed her eyes and sighed. She could feel how sore her body was now. She needed rest. 

She laid back on her pillow then glanced at Alastor. His eyes were open now, staring directly at her, and shining in the dark. She yelped and her heart raced. He had scared her half to death. 

"Ah! Alastor you scared me!" She told him gripping her chest. He wore that grey expression again making her wonder if he was even awake. He could be a sleep walker after all.

"Alastor?" She asked him. 

He didn't have any words for her at that moment. Alastor was feeling a flury of urges he had never felt before. He was reluctant about embracing them but he decided to do it anyway. He wrapped his arms around her now and nuzzled into her neck. 

"I'm glad you're ok." He finally said. She flushed but smiled and returned his embrace. She kissed his cheek then rested her head on his shoulder. 

"I'm glad you're ok too." She said. 

Alastor couldn't restrain himself anymore. The urges gave his tired body energy. Envy was surprised to find him on top of her, giving her that soft smile. He pulled her into a kiss and she welcomed it, tugging him closer. 

The kiss went on for what seemed like hours. She eagerly messed up his hair. He eagerly tasted her. As Envy pulled him even closer, she could feel the erection he had. She could barely contain her want and started to grind against him. He gasped and pulled out of the kiss. Alastor let out a moan.

He had never felt so good. 

His clawed hands reached up her nightgown and pulled her panties down around her ankles. With half-lidded eyes, he told her he was going to make her his, and he did. 

He never thought about this before her. Such a thing used to be revolting to him. Now he was falling victim to primal urges, having sex with her—something he would never do. He was craving her. He needed her.

He laid down on top of her when they finished. He panted and nuzzled into her neck. Envy held his head and closed her eyes. She listened to his steady heartbeat. Alastor moved to her ear and spoke. His words were dipped with desire.

"Envy?" 

"Hm?"

"Never leave me."


	23. Breaking News

"Good morning! I'm Katie Killjoy!"

"And I'm Tom Trench! Downtown Pentagram City found itself in ruins last night as a battle between hells most powerful tyrants took place." 

"That's right Tom! Not only was Valentinos Porn Studio left in ruins but most of downtown was completely destroyed during the fight. Overlords Vox and Alastor fought into the late evening, leaving nothing but destruction. Witnesses say what started the fight was Porn Star Blackbird!"

"Wait seriously?!" 

"That's right Tom! Read the damn script you jackass! Where was I?"

"Hot fox demon, Katie."

"That's right! Check out this exclusive video sent in to our news station!"

The laptop on Lucifers desk played the video of the fight. It showed Charlie being pushed, Envy fighting then being strangled, and later Alastor starting a fight with Vox. Then the video ended. The reporters explained that witnesses said Alastor was protecting Envy. Lucifer's eyes narrowed. Protecting her? 

"Thats right, Tom! With us we have one of the workers from the Snakes Skin Club, where the video took place. She worked as a back up singer and claims she has more information about the two. Tell us about it!" Katie urged. 

The video panned to the witness. She was a backup singer from the club and looked tired even through her makeup. She had barely gotten out alive.

"Ya, Envy and I worked at the club for a couple years. Were pretty close so she told me and some other girls that the guy she was with that night is her new boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?!" The reporters exclaimed in unison. 

Tom spit out his coffee all over the papers in front of him. Katie looked to the camera and smiled wide. Ratings were skyrocketing higher than ever before. 

"Yes?" 

Lucifer punched a hole through the computer screen and launched it across the room. It shattered into tiny fragments and parts of the hard drive caught fire. The two henchmen in the room became extremely nervous. An angry king was a terrifying king. 

"What was that?!" He demanded gesturing to what was left of the laptop. The two henchmen looked at each other nervously. 

"U-um, you told us to keep tabs on her, my king." One explained nervously. Lucifer flashed him a glare making the demon flinch. 

"I told you to watch her but to interfere if things became unsavory. Don't you think Envy getting a boyfriend counts as unsavory?" The king asked. The two demons looked between each other again. They weren't sure how to answer that. 

"No?" One of them answered.

Lucifer laughed causing the henchmen to nervously laugh. Then Lucifer snapped his fingers. In the blink of an eye the henchmen that had answered burst into flames. He screamed and turned to ash on the floor within seconds. The remaining henchmen looked at his friends ashes with terror in his eyes. 

"Wrong!" Lucifer sang sarcastically to the pile of ash. The king then looked to the remaining demon. He was shaking in his shoes. "What do you think?"

"I'm sorry, my king! Please forgive me!" He begged, falling to his knees. Lucifer's eyes narrowed. This one did have a good track record before this. Perhaps he could spare him just this once.

"We're done here. Get out of my sight and don't screw up again!" 

"Yes, my king!" 

The henchmen eagerly walked towards the door but paused as Lucifer told him to wait. The king pointed to the pile of ash on his floor with a sinister smile. 

"And take your friend with you." He told him. 

The henchmen nodded still trembling with fear. He collected as much of the ashes off the floor as he could then left. 

Lucifers lips curled in disgust. Envy had a boyfriend now? He was sure this was to spite him. He let out a long and frustrated sigh. It was working. He could feel himself getting jealous already. He slammed his fist on the desk in front of him. 

He'd given her enough space. It was time he talked to her.

\------------------

Envy had woken up late in Alastors arms. The two were still tired out from the previous day. He was fast asleep letting out small snores. She smiled and kissed his lips. Alastor stirred in his sleep and let out a small moan. He was cute while he slept. Envy looked at the time displayed on a clock nearby. It read 11:45. Her eyes widened with shock. It was noon? 

"Alastor." She whispered to him.

He grumbled something intelligible and pulled her body closer to his. She laughed and shook him playfully, calling to him again. Alastor opened his eyes now and raised an eyebrow. He smiled softly down at her.

"What's wrong my dear?" He asked. Envy told him what time it was and Alastor immediately understood, sitting up in his spot. He rubbed his face and watched as Envy got out of bed. Alastor whined and pulled her back. It may of been noon but he didn't want her to leave the bed just yet.

She yelped as her body was pulled back onto the mattress. The radio host crawled on top of her and left kisses all over her body. Envy laughed trying to push him off. He didn't seem to budge. 

"Alastor!" She whined, wiggling in his hold. The demon nuzzled into the crook of her neck and started to breathe heavier. He was starting to feel that warmth between his legs again. With want he whispered into her ear. His hot breathe tickled her skin. She stopped wiggling to the sound of his voice and started to feel want as well. 

"Why don't we repeat the events of last night just..... quicker this time. What do they call those again? Ah, quickies."

Envy grinned and licked his cheek. She was more than happy to let him but before the two could continue a loud knock rang at Envys door. On the other side was a distressed looking Vaggie. 

"Envy? Alastor? You need to come to the lobby! There's something you need to see." 

The two sighed. The quickie would have to wait. Dressing in proper clothes the two wandered downstairs. Everyone was currently gathered around the tv. It was displaying a commercial for a new hellphone.

"What's going on?" Envy asked. Angel spoke up first. 

"Guess who made the news again." He joked. Envy could feel herself cringe. She knew immediately what that meant.

"What? Seriously?!" She asked. Angel nodded and gestured to the tv. The commercial break had ended and the familiar news chime rang out into the room.

As the news started to play, they all watched as videos were shown of her fight and the damages Alastor had caused. The carnage was insane. So many demons had died in the crossfire of Alastor and Voxs fight. It made Envy a little bit nervous around her new boyfriend. What if she ever made him angry? What would happen to her? 

Alastor could truly be scary but part of her still loved him anyways. Fighting for her sake was partially romantic in it's own way. The news reporters went on to explain how Envy seemed to be the root cause of all these problems. Envys eyes narrowed. How was she at fault?! She didn't ask a thing of Alastor. 

A guest she recognized as her back up singer came on nearly seconds later. She explained Alastor and Envy were a couple. Envy face palmed. 

As the tv went to another commercial break, Envy sat down at a table. She began to think about the situation. The overlords were still out for blood. Parts of the city were destroyed on her behalf. Everyone knew about her love life with Alastor and probably blamed her for the damages. She wanted to crawl into a hole. 

"I can't believe this. Do I seriously need to make a rule about Envy being on tv?! And what about those overlords? I'm sure they're going to be after both of them now." Vaggie ranted. "And they know where we all are staying! What's stopping them from storming the hotel?! We can't afford a new hotel!"

The majority of the room thought about it. Vaggie had a point. They knew where to find them now. Angel seemed to lose his smile. He was the reason why they knew after all. The spider demon still felt guilty about it. He took out a cigarette and lit it. He craved the hit under times of stress. 

"There's no need to worry! Those fools won't come anywhere near this place! I overpowered their strongest ally. Yes it took a toll on me but once they see that he is in shambles they will know their place." Alastor explained with an evil flare in his eyes. Vaggie nearly popped a blood vessel. 

"The last time you said that they showed up anyways and picked a fight!" Vaggie yelled. Alastors eyes narrowed as static started to form around him. The demoness found every way to push his buttons. Envy on the other hand felt guiltier by the minute. She didn't want to endanger the demons here.

"Maybe I should turn myself over to them?" Envy piped up. "If I do then they'll leave every one alone. This is my fault. I have to fix-"

"Not a chance, my dear" Alastor interrupted. "I will protect you and everyone else gathered here. There's no need to even consider something so drastic." 

Angel looked at the radio host and let out a soft smile. It was admirable that he wanted to protect Envy. He wanted to fight for her too.

"I agree with smiles. I think we should fight. We shouldn't let em light a fire under our asses and scare us! Besides. The only reason she's in this mess is cuz she wanted to help me. I owe her somethin' for that." Angel told them.

Envy smiled. Angel didn't often show it around others but he was a nice guy. Envy always saw that. He always looked out for her no matter what. Deep down it was because he saw a piece of himself in her. He used to be on the streets as well before Valentino picked him up. 

"I agree! I wanna fight for Envy too! She's like a second mother to me. I don't want to see her hurt." Charlie added. Everyone looked at Vaggie expectantly now causing her to let out a loud sigh. The peer pressure and her girlfriends enthusiasm made her cave.

"Fine. I will too." Vaggie groaned to the room. Envy smiled and thanked her. She was starting to love the new family she had here. She would fight for them too. 

Alastor kissed Envys hand then spoke. Old radio music seemed to play to his words.

"Excellent! Then it's settled. Now who wants breakfast? I'm starved!"


	24. Immunity

"Wow! This looks so good!" Envy exclaimed looking over the buffet of food on the table. Alastor smiled ear to ear, proud of his work. There was omelets, bacon, and all kinds of other breakfast foods. 

"I'm glad you like it, my dear! I'm a bit of an enthusiast when it comes to food." Alastor explained. 

Everyone sat down to eat, smiling and laughing despite the recent news broadcast. They talked about all kinds of things to lighten the mood but Envy seemed to still be at odds with the situation. She tried to hold a smile sitting beside her boyfriend but Angel saw right through it. 

"Hey," He whispered, leaning down to her ear. "Can I talk to ya for a minute?" 

Envy flashed that forced smile and agreed. The two disappeared into the kitchen. Angels face became serious. 

"Are ya ok, feathers?" He asked her. Envy sighed and looked towards the pile of dirty dishes by the sink. 

"Well, its all just a lot I guess. It's all my fault-"

"It ain't your fault!" 

"What?"

Angel scratched the back of his head and turned away from her gaze. 

"It wouldn't of mattered if ya went to the studio. Val would've came lookin' for ya regardless and ya would've had to fight." Angel explained. "Val don't quit. Especially when it comes to you."

Envy sighed. He was right. This mess was inevitable. Valentino never stopped until he got what he wanted. It was always that way.

Suddenly, Angels phone went off. The demon put out his cigarette on the kitchen counter and pulled it out of his pocket. It was a text message from Valentino, telling him to come in. Angel scowled. 

"Who is it?" Envy asked. Angel sighed and showed her the message. 

'No skipping again today, Angel Cakes. Get down here. Now.' It read.

Envy growled. Of course Valentino only cared about his cash. He could care less about the fact Angel still needed to heal. 

"You can't go in. What if he tries something else?" Envy pleaded. The demon shook his head. 

"I gotta, feathers. Y'know what happens if I don't." 

She grimaced to the thought as she recalled what happened to her. She skipped out on 3 days and she could still remember the brutal punishment she received. She wouldn't want that to happen to any of her friends.

Their attention shifted to the creaking door behind them. It was Alastor. He wore his typical grin but still seemed to show a hint of worry in his eyes. He had to make sure Envy was ok. He didn't like the look she made when she disappeared into the kitchen.

"If everything alright, my dear?" He asked. Envy gave him a sympathize look. She didn't mean to make him worry. 

"I'm ok. I'm just a little worried about everything that's been going on that's all. And now Angel has to go back to work today...." She told him. The spider demon rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"I'll be fine, feathers! This is nuttin I haven't had to deal with before. It'll be fine."

Envy crossed her arms. It didn't seem like she was believing any part of his sad lie. Alastor could tell this situation was upsetting her. He hated to see her like this. Just then the door creaked again. This time it was Husk. He had come looking for the cheap booze he had stored in the pantry. Alastors eyes lit up. He had an idea. 

"Excellent timing my friend! I have a job for you!" Alastor told him. Husk let out a loud groan. 

"Ugh! What now?!" 

"Don't be like that. It's a simple job that I'm sure you can handle. With your 'special skills' and intimidating atmosphere it would be perfect for you!"

"Just skip the show and tell me what you want!"

"I want you to be Angel Dusts body guard."

The room went silent. Body guard? Angel was the first to break the silence with a snicker and then a laugh. Husk flushed a bright red. 

"What the fuck are you laughing at?!" Husk yelled. Angel wiped a tear from his cheek. 

"You? A cute little cat demon a bodyguard?! What a load of crap." 

Alastor cleared his throat as his eye twitched. Angels laughter was also irritating to him. 

"Husk is quite capable, I assure you. He and I have a soul contract." The radio host explained. 

Envy flashed a shocked expression towards Husk. Soul contracts could be used in many ways. The give and take could differ but one thing stayed the same. It was a symbol of ownership. She had been in one herself with Valentino. It was a debt you could never pay and a quality of life no one wanted.

"You have a soul contract with Alastor? Why?" Envy asked. The cat demon let out a sigh. He didn't like talking about it.

"It was a long time ago back when I needed some extra power to survive. Technically it saved my life but in return I gotta do shit for this asshole." Husk explained, showing her the sigil on his collarbone. 

Envy couldn't help but wonder what kind of trouble he had gotten into. No one takes a soul contract unless their desperate or in a bad place. Alastor chuckled and thought about the memory. It was still fresh in his mind. 

"That's right! Husk here has access to some of my powers. It makes him rather superior compared to other demons. This makes him the perfect body guard. Husk will ensure nothing happens to your friend my dear." Alastor explained, putting an arm around Envys waist. He planted a kiss on her cheek making Envy smile. It did ease her worries and make her feel better about it. 

Angel smirked and looked at Husk. The cat demon seemed to already be cracking open a bottle of liquor. A whole day spent with his crush sounded more than appealing to the porn star. Husk looked up at him now and scowled as the spider demon gave him a wink.

"So I get to spend the whole day with Husky? Sounds like fun don't it babe."

Husk instantly felt his anger build. 

"Shut up! It ain't like that!"

\--------------------

Vox glared through his severely broken screen as the machines in his house attempted to repair him. He glitched and sparked severely. His body was broken and bloody. He couldn't recall a worse day. Valentino and Velvet were surprised to find him in such a broken state. They were also not doing so great themselves, covered in bandages and burns but it was nothing compared to their friend. 

"Damn, Voxy. What happened? You said you could handle him!" Valentino scolded sitting in a chair nearby. The tv demon glared at his boyfriend.

"I-I-I-I did, y-y-y-you rat! H-h-h-h-h-had to get out of there before he m-m-m-murdered me." He said, his voice skipping like a scratched CD. The pimp rolled his eyes.

"I thought you two were on the same level?" Velvet asked. Vox shook his head.

"H-h-h-he has g-g-g-gotten stronger. His f-f-f-fighting style is c-c-c-c-changing." Vox explained, a flash of worry spreading across his broken face. 

"Wait seriously? How is that possible?" Valentino questioned. 

Vox told him he didn't know. The tv demon honestly had no idea. Vox had never seen him fight like that in the past. Voxs eyes now fell to the bandages all over their bodies and his boyfriends bare antennas. Something had also gone wrong for them too. 

"W-w-w-w-what happened to you two?" 

The two looked at each other with tired and frustrated expressions. Voxs face began to glitch wildly. 

"P-p-p-please tell me you c-c-c-caught that bitch!"

Velvet let out a low growl and threw her phone on the ground in frustration.

"No! She blew up my car with us inside and got away." Velvet hissed, pacing around the room. She was still pretty angry about it. The bandages on her face forced her to avoid the one thing she loved most. Selfies.

Vox began to glitch wildly and let out a robotic whining sound. Then his face returned to normal. Almost normal.

"!kcuF!!!hctib nmaD" Vox yelled. The two looked at each other with questionable expressions. They had no idea what their friend was saying. 

"Voxy, we can't understand you. Are you speaking another language?" Valentino joked. The demons face flushed and he yelled louder. 

"!tar ,uoy kcuF" 

Again the two couldn't understand him. Velvet sighed, looking between her two friends. She crossed her arms and flashed a serious expression.

"Vox is beat up really bad, Val. If Alastor really got stronger, we won't even be able to stand a chance against him." Velvet said.

Valentino frowned looking at Velvet. He knew where she was going with this. 

"What are you saying, Velvet?" 

"I'm saying if she and Alastor are actually a thing then she has immunity again. Even the three of us together wouldn't be able to defeat the 'radio demon'."

"So what we're just gonna give up?!" 

"Val, look at Vox! He can't even talk right! I don't like it either but we don't have a choice."

Valentino let out a loud growl and took off his hat. He ran his hands over his face. He hated it but Velvet was right. Envy was immune again. She was out of his grasp. It was out of his control and he hated that most.


	25. Unpacking

It was a quiet day for everyone at the hotel. There were no fights and no visits from overlords. Charlie, Vaggie, and Nifty were all doing chores. There was nothing but the crackle of a fire. It was just what Alastor wanted it.

After seeing Envy so stressed out that morning Alastor told everyone to leave her alone for the day. The couple spent most of the day so far cuddling on the couch in the lobby. Normally the radio demon had a busy day. He ran a radio show, a few shops and typically did a few other things around hell before stopping by the hotel. However, today he took the day off. He wanted to spend time with Envy and be there to protect her if something happened. 

He hummed show tunes while drawing circles on her back, occasionally listening to her heartbeat. Every so often it would start beating fast but the second he started drawing circles again she would immediately calm down. It seemed all of the relaxing atmosphere still wasn't enough to make her feel better but Alastor still kept with it. 

Envy poked around on her phone as he continued to rub her back, trying to wind down. She looked around on Voxtagram, browsing through photos and looking at stories. She also sent a message to Angel to make sure everything was ok at the studio. 

It turned out Husks presence was like a Valentino repellent. Once the pimp knew Husk was a worker bee under Alastor he immediately backed off only glaring at them from afar. Angel commented it was one of the best days he's ever had at the studio. It made Envy smile. It seemed the overlords really were scared of Alastor. Maybe they would finally back off.Everything seemed to be ok again. 

Her phone buzzed on the table in front of her. She received a text message. Envy glanced at the display and frowned. The name Lulu appeared in a bright white text. His number was still on her phone? She could've sworn she took him out. She couldn't catch a break. 

Lulu: 'Saw you on the news again. Is this gossip about you having a boyfriend true? Let's just talk about this. There's no need to spite me with some random demon.'

Envy grumbled and swiped the notification away. She tried to think about other things but the message only echoed in her head. 'Let's talk about this.' 'Let's talk about this!' 'LETS TALK ABOUT THIS!'

Growling Envy got up, her face was a bright red. Alastor immediately took notice. She seemed off again. 

"Is something wrong my dear?" He asked. Envy gave him a soft smile. She didn't want him to know about this. He would probably be upset. She just needed to deal with the king on her own.

"Nothings wrong. I just have to pee." She lied walking over to the public bathroom not to far away. Alastor watched as she disappeared through the door. He knew she was hiding something. He just wasn't sure what. 

Envy walked into a stall and sat down on a toilet seat. She looked down at her phone and opened the chat named Lulu. Her face furrowed as she typed a reply. 

Envy: 'This coming from the demon who slept with me to spite his wife?'

Envy scoffed, getting up to leave, but her phone buzzed again. The reply was almost immediate.

Lulu: 'You didn't even give me a chance to explain myself, Envy.' 

Envy: 'What is there to explain? I could literally sum it up using one sentence. You slept with me to spite Lilith. See?'

Lulu: 'I didn't sleep with you to spite her!'

Envy: 'Then where were you for 2 months? Where were you after the extermination? Did you even care if I died? Of course not because I'm a spite whore! FYI, I'm not dating Alastor to spite you. I'm dating him because I like him and he treats me better than you ever did!!!!'

The replies stopped. He seemed to finally get the message. Envy sighed and left the bathroom. She walked back to the couch and curled up beside Alastor. The radio demon listened to her heart. It was racing. Her face wore a bitter expression too. She seemed upset again. 

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked again. Her bitter face disappeared. Envy felt bad. Alastor was doing his best to make her happy today. She, on the other hand, didn't feel like she was doing the same.

"I'm sorry, Alastor. Everything's ok. I'm just having trouble getting things off my mind." She explained planting a kiss on his cheek. She hugged him and nuzzled into his hair. He smelt like her lavender perfume.

He wrapped his arms around her and left a kiss on her head. He wanted her to be happy. The past events seemed to still bother her. Maybe she needed a change of scenery. That gave Alastor an idea. 

"Why don't we sneak away for a while?" He suggested. Envy looked up at him and laughed. 

"Sneak away?" She teased. The radio host nodded. 

"Let's go out on a date."

\------------------------

Lucifer tapped the drink on the table in front of him with a metal fork. It rang out in the restaurant with a loud ting with each tap. He was waiting for his dinner while being on a date with his wife. Lilith seemed to be talking about something but Lucifer wasn't listening. He was still thinking about Envys words. It felt like a fresh wound in his chest, stinging as he sat there. 

"Excuse me!" 

Lilith looked angry, crossing her arms. She glared at her absent minded husband. 

"I'm sorry, my love. What were you saying?"

Liliths eyes narrowed. Lucifer had asked her on this date to make up for the fight they had about Envy. However, for Lilith it was like talking to a wall. He seemed on a different planet whenever she opened her mouth. It was incredibly frustrating and she knew Envy was to blame. Oh how she hated her.

"We are on a date and you are not even listening to me!" Lilith hissed. Lucifer sighed. 

"I said I was sorry. There's just a lot on my mind." He told her. Lilith inhaled deeply. 

"I swear if you say its about the little home wrecker I am going to scream." 

"It's not about her!" 

"Oh? Then what is it about?"

The tapping immediately stopped as the king began to panic. What was on his mind? What lie could he tell her on the fly? 

"It's Charlotte. She is making a fool of our name." Lucifer told her. Lilith sighed and nodded. She took the bait.

She began to rant about how foolish Charlie was, going on about how she kept calling and wouldn't stop. She could go on forever about it. He smiled and tried to listen. He did love his wife and wanted her to be happy. Then Envy popped into his head again. He cared about her too. 

All of a sudden the demons sitting around them grew loud. They started to gossip about a new couple who had just entered the restaurant. Lucifer looked towards the entrance and immediately became irritated. Being seated were Envy and Alastor. She clung to his arm with a genuine smile on her face. She wore a fancy dress and hat pairing that Alastor had given her. The fork in Lucifers hand snapped in two. 

"What?" Lilith asked looking at the couple as well. She groaned to the sight of them.

"What is she doing here? This place is supposed to be classy. When did they start letting street whores in here?" She complained shaking her head. 

She went on to ranting about how the restaurant was just letting anyone inside nowadays. Lucifer pretended to listen but he was more interested in the conversation the new couple was having. Using his powers he tuned in. Envys voice spoke first. 

"Oh oh! Here's another one for you. What do potatoes call their babies? Tater tots!"

"Hahahahahahaha! Ah, that's a good one my dear. Did you hear about the restaurant on the moon? Great food. No atmosphere!"

Lucifers bitter expression intensified as he watched Envy laugh so hard that she snorted. He looked back at Lilith but continued to listen to the couples conversation. Alastors voice rang through the crowds. 

"It's truly hard to believe someone so sweet was a porn star." 

"Ah that was such a long time ago. I actually used to be pretty good at it."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I used to be especially famous for lap dances. You know if you want I could give you one later."

"Hahaha so naughty~"

Lucifer heard enough. He slammed his fist on the table and left Lilith sitting there. She called out to him with irritation but the king didn't hear her. Using his powers he moved the tables out of the way, demons, chairs, and all. The demons screamed as they collided with other tables and demons. It got Envy and Alastors attention now. 

Envy looked on in horror as a murderous Lucifer walked towards them. Alastors eyes narrowed but still held a grin as the king drew closer. 

"Hello your highness! How nice it is to see you clothed today." Alastor joked, making Envy stifle a laugh. 

Lucifer's psychotic grin intensified as he let out a chuckle. Then he grabbed Alastor by his bowtie and pulled him to up to meet his eye level. Lucifer made a fist like he was about to punch the radio host but he was stopped by a furious Lilith.

"Lucifer! You are ruining our date!!" She seethed. The king turned around and started to argue with his wife. Envy looked to Alastor with an uneasiness in her eyes.

"We should get out of here." She said. Alastor agreed, took her in his arms and within seconds they had disappeared with the help of a shadow. They were gone. 

"I can't even! I am so leaving!" Lilith yelled now stomping away. Lucifer watched her with a sour expression.

"Fine!" He yelled then turned to the table. "And as for you-!"

He blinked. When did they leave? He growled with frustration looking over at his wife. 

"Look what you've done, Lilith! The cockroach got away!!"


	26. Starvation and Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long awaited smut and more angst in today's chapter guys. Enjoy❤

Envys back hit the wood of the door with a thud as Alastors lips collided with hers. Envys legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him closer. The two had barely make their way into the hotel. 

After the mess with Lucifer they had gone to a different restaurant and had a great time in each others company. The evening was full of laughing, joking, and flirting. Then finally they returned to the hotel not wanting to make their urges wait any longer.

Envy had pulled Alastor to her room and the second they closed the door they practically jumped into each others arms. The radio hosts claws dug into her hair. Envy let out a moan. It nearly drove Alastor mad. 

With Envy in his arms he walked to the bed and laid her down. The bed creaked as he crawled on top of her. He seemed to be a panting mess. The want he felt overpowered him. It changed him.

Envy tugged on his bowtie, pulling him into a kiss. He let out a loud groan into the kiss. Envy was something else in his eyes. She was indeed good at this. She must of been skilled as a porn star. However there were downsides to that fact as well. The thought of her once being exposed for so many demons did make him upset. He could even go as far as to say irrationally possessive. 

At the new restaurant men had cheered and whistled just to the sight of her. They catcalled her using her stripper name, Blackbird. If it happened to any other girl, Alastor wouldn't of cared. It was different with Envy. He made a point of slaughtering the men and making the remaining one pee himself. The humiliation and raw fear was pleasing for the radio host. It made him feel better if only for a moment.

Without a warning Envy took the lead. She crawled on top of him now and whispered seductive things into his ear. She was a little rough with taking off his clothes but Alastor didn't mind. She would be the only one allowed to have him like this. He had an irrational love for her. 

The demon could barely breath as she took off her dress. She was only in a black laced bra with matching panties. She was beautiful. She was delectable. 

His breathing hitched from underneath her, starting to pant again. His face started to contort into something darker as he watched her. Antlers began to grow on his head. His claws became a little sharper. His eyes turned a darker red and his pupils grew large. 

She let out a yelp as he pulled her to him and got on top of her. Envy was shocked to see the new hunger in Alastors eyes. With nothing else to warn her other than a low growl, Alastor bit into her collarbone. Envy cried out in pain and whimpered from underneath him. Alastor let go, blood dripping from his canines. The way he looked down at Envy and licked his lips made her forget the pain. 

She panted as he slipped off her panties and his own pair of underwear. The want in his gaze only intensified. Alastor pushed himself inside her. The way he rubbed against her insides made her tremble. 

As his hips collided over and over with her own, she could barely contain her moans. With each thrust they seemed to get louder. She grabbed a clump of the bed sheets underneath her and groaned his name. His thrusts immediately got rougher. She gasped as she was dragged up and down along the mattress. Soon after she came for him and Alastor came as well. Now they cuddled in her bed, the urges they had been feeling were alleviated. 

As she looked up, Envy saw something familiar in Alastors eyes. She couldn't quite place. Envy continued to think about it as she laid in Alastors arms. Where had she seen a look like that? Who had a look like that? So could've sworn she saw it somewhere. As she closed her eyes, she laid the question to rest. For now.

\-------------------

The loud music from the club rang in Envys ears as she pushed her way through the crowd. Most demons in the crowd were drunk, high, horny or a combination of all of those things. Envy sighed feeling a hand grab her. It followed by a whistle and laugh. They yelled her stripper name. It rang out above the music. Envy frowned and kept walking. She had to meet her boss. She didn't have time to deal with these cat callers. 

As she came into a clearing of tables she finally found Valentino. He was sitting at the booth with two female demons on each of his arms. Beside him with his own prostitue was a smug Vox, Valentinos close friend. Envy took in a deep inhale. The two of them together was bound to be trouble. 

Valentino glanced her way and immediately smiled. He shooed his whores away and beckoned Envy to join him in the booth. She wore a permanent glare as she sat down in Valentinos lap. The pimp smirked as he ran his hands along her curves. 

"You did a good job today songbird. Very good." He breathed into her ear. She felt like throwing up. 

Vox chuckled shooing away the girl on his lap. With a smug look he rubbed her inner thigh and licked her cheek. She grimaced to the touch. He laughed again and sent a mild electric shock through her body.

"I might be borrowing your pet later, Val." Vox said with a wicked smile.

Their hands wandered her body, feeling up her curves. It was like a sexual pat down. It was almost like they were looking for something. 

Her eyes widened as Vox pulled out a couple of cigarettes from her bra. She had bummed those from Angel once she ran out of this weeks supply. She forgot they were there. 

Vox chuckled waving the joints in the air with pride. Valentino glared at the small logo on the side of them. That special brand of cigarettes was used by only one other porn star under his control. 

"Where did you get that, Blackbird?" He demanded. Envy didn't know how to answer that. She hoped she could lie her way out. 

"I just stuffed some of my joints in there for convenience. That's ahhh!"

Valentino pushed her face down on the table and held her there under his claws. It drew the attention of other demons in the club and a concerned looking spider prostitute not to far away. 

"Liar!" He yelled. "Those belong to Angel Dust!" 

Vox smirked and tapped his tv face. Envy glared up at him. Had he been planning that all along? Valentino's smoke filled her lungs and danced around her body. This wasn't good. 

"Get on the table!" He seethed. There was no arguing with him. Envy got up onto the table. The entire club was staring at them now. 

"Dance." He ordered with a sinister smile. Envy was unsure but she started to dance to the loud music. She felt like an idiot. Vox chuckled as he watched her grow more and more uncomfortable. He didn't think it was enough.

"I think you can do better, Val. Why don't we strip her?" Vox suggested. Envy looked petrified. Here? In front of all these eyes?

"Good idea, Voxy. Why don't you do the honors?" 

Vox stepped up onto the table and ripped the stripper suit Envy wore into shreds. Pieces of fabric fell to the floor and dangled from her body. Angel watched horrified as the patrons in the club cheered. Envy was trembling and close to tears. 

"Did I tell you to stop? Dance!" Valentino barked. Envy unwillingly did what she was told. Angel scurried away, pushing through the crowds. He couldn't watch his friend be humiliated anymore. 

As Envy danced she looked down to meet her bosses cold eyes. She froze. He wasn't there anymore. Taking his place was Alastor. He was wearing Valentinos clothes and held a wide smile. Envy felt the room spinning. She understood now.

That was the look she recognized.


	27. Don't Quit

Alastor never slept often, if at all, but it didn't stop him from resting his eyes that night. The silence was relaxing, especially with Envy nearby. Listening to her shallow breathes helped him. It calmed him like ocean waves might. That was why he became so panicked when he heard her breathing quicken. 

He opened his eyes and noticed Envys grim expression. She threw her head from side to side. Her body was warm with beads of sweat forming on her brow. She seemed to be having some kind of nightmare. 

"Envy." He called to her while giving her a gentle shake. Her panicked state seemed to get worse. 

"Envy, my dear, wake up. You're dreaming." He said shaking her a little harder. 

Her eyes shot open. She screamed for him to get away. Envy looked at Alastor with a petrified expression. He had never seen her so afraid. 

Realizing where she was and what was going on she started to calm down. She held her chest and tried to steady her breathing. Envy had another nightmare about the past but it was twisted this time. She couldn't get the picture out of her head. Those hungry eyes......and him?

With a worry on his face, Alastor wrapped his arms around her. He told her it was ok and that it was just a dream. Envy nuzzled her head into his torso and whimpered. She didn't want him to worry or be upset with her. She had just yelled at him after all. He didn't deserve that.

"I'm sorry." She finally said. Alastor kissed her head and told her it was ok. He wanted to ask what had scared her so much, but he was worried it would upset her more. He didn't want that. What she needed was comfort. 

He recalled the evenings when he was a young boy, scared of the monsters lurking in his closet. His mother would always insure that it was only ever just clothes and comforted him if he continued to have nightmares. Alastor couldn't say he had fears or nightmares like that anymore but he could still remember it. That was why he was so understanding and cuddled her until she fell asleep. Once her breathing relaxed, he could as well. 

He wondered what had bothered her so much. Even during the day she seemed off. In fact everytime Valentino was mentioned she would seem off. She would seem afraid. Envy was even willing to start a brawl with him. He had to know why. Did he hurt her? It was most likely. This was hell after all.

Just then his attention went to the nightstand beside Envy. Her phone lit up displaying a notification. He wasn't ever going to be used to the modern technology he hated, but the demon had adapted and learned his way around it. He knew the basics thanks to Husk. 

Alastor eyeballed the phone and noticed it displayed a message. It peeked his curiosity. It was 3 in the morning. Who was texting her at this hour? The radio host used the shadow version of himself to retrieve the phone and place it in his hands. Alastor could inspect it closer. 

'Who is moth_pimp?' He thought thinking the name was unusual. 

moth_pimp I can't believe you're sending that radio fucks minions to spy on me! Who the hell do you think you are, songbird? You trying to scare me? That's kinda funny.😏

moth_pimp You can blow me up or slash my face but we both know what's going on, baby. You know you can't replace me.

moth_pimp You want me, Songbird. I know you do.  
👉👌❤

Alastors eye twitched as he read the messages. He was boiling with rage. Who was moth_pimp? He thought hard about the name. Who? Who?! Moth....Pimp......Alastors eyes narrowed as he came to realize who it was. Valentino. 

The radio demon looked at Envy. She was still fast asleep and peaceful. It made him relax. He kissed Envys forehead and disappeared into the shadows. He would be back later. There was something he needed to do first.

\--------------

The daily routine was long sometimes. As the king, Lucifer had many duties. He didn't just sit around all day in his castle. He had a lot of political and business to do's. That was why he needed his assistant. The demon kept him on schedule. He went through a list of things that had to be done and things that were done already. However, It seemed like white noise in his ears today. He couldn't focus.

".....invitations..... sent..."

Lucifer looked at his assistant. The two words had peaked his interest. He told the demon to repeat himself. 

"The invitations are being sent out today, sir. The one's for the blood moon ball." 

Lucifer blinked in confusion. Was it really that time already? He was stuck in his head these days. His wife was at odds with him. Envy spited him so much she started dating. His daughter was constantly going against his wishes with that hotel.

Lucifer stopped his current thoughts as he came to have a new one. He tapped his cane and smirked. He was hatching an idea and it was a good idea too. The ball was the perfect opportunity. He couldn't pass it up.

"I want to change the invitation plans this year. Send one to my daughter this time." 

The assistant nodded. They would see to it right away.


	28. An Open Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So I just wanted to say thanks for all the hits and kudos. I really appreciate it but I also wanted to ask if anyone would be interested in seeing some art I've done for this fic? I usually draw out the events before I write a chapter so I have a few concepts. If anyone's interested leave a comment below and I'll post some art and potentially some spoilers to a Tumblr side blog that I've created. (I'll link the blog later in the comments.) Anyways thanks again for all the support!

Husk was exhausted as he shuffled over to the bar. He and Angel had come home late from the porn studio. It was nearly four in the morning. The cat demon couldn't understand how Angel could work these insanely long over time shifts. Angel claimed they happened sometimes and he was just used to them. Husk frowned. They shouldn't happen at all. He could barely withstand being awake for this long. Some demons, including Husk, needed sleep. 

Husk lazily grabbed a bottle off the shelf and began mixing himself a hard drink. He needed the extra boost to get home tonight. He'd rather pass out on his pillow instead of the bar. He hated the feeling of dribble on his furry chin. The glasses clinked as he put them away. Finally he could enjoy some booze.

He nearly chugged the entire drink but froze to the sound of a loud thud on his bar. He turned his head and had to double take. There was someones severed arm on the table and leaning on the bar beside it was Alastor with a wide smile. 

"Good morning my friend. Mind pouring me a drink as well?" He asked. 

Husk stared at the arm. He felt like he had seen it before. The severed arm seemed to have a ripped sleeve attached to it, torn off of a red outfit. Around the sleeves end was white faux fur. Where had he seen it before? Suddenly it hit him.

"Holy shit! Is that Valentino's arm?!" Husk demanded. Blood began to ooze from it. It was fresh. 

"Ah that? Very observant, Husk. It is! I got into a little argument you see and it seems I got to bring back a souvenir." Alastor explained.

Husk was still trying to wrap his head around the fact there was an arm on his bar. He wasn't that concerned for the pimps well being. He knew the demon deserved it and karma seemed to be swift. Husk was more concerned about the blood leaking into his drinks.

"Well, get that thing off the bar would ya? It's gonna get into the booze."

"I believe it would add flavor?"

"I don't want that fucks blood in my booze! Get it off the bar!"

Alastor chuckled and put the arm on a table nearby. Husk sighed and made him a drink. He just wanted to go to bed. As Alastor waited, Angel came down the stairs with some chocolate. He wanted to thank Husk for spending the day with him even if Alastor was the one who had asked him too. As he called out to the cat demon he yelped as he noticed the arm. The chocolates flew into the air and landed around the lobby. 

"Ah what the hell is that?!" Angel exclaimed gesturing to the appendage. Husk sighed and nodded. 

"Yup. I know. Apparently it's Valentinos." Husk explained. Angel walked around the table cautiously and made his way to Husk. He noticed Alastor now.

"Ya I know that much but how? Why?!" Angel asked.

Alastor took a sip of his drink and leaned on the bar. He looked at Angel with cold predatory eyes. There was something he wanted to ask the spider demon. Something about the moth pimp. His conversation with the pimp was upsetting. He claimed to have some kind of romantic relationship with Envy. He had to know the truth. It was sure it was a lie but he had to be sure and Angel would definitely have his answer.

"Angel! Excellent timing!" Alastor began, putting down his drink. "You used to work with Envy correct?" 

Angel looked unsure. He noticed Alastor had blood on his hands. Had he been the one to hurt Valentino? And if so how badly? He was careful with how he answered. He gave the porn star a lot of warning signals.

"Ugh ya? Why?" He asked. Alastor tapped the microphone in his hands. He noticed Angels discomfort. It was a similar shiftiness Envy had when he first mentioned that part of her past. He remembered her nervous eyes.

"Tell me about it. I want to know about his interactions with Envy."

\---------------------

Angel nervously glanced at Envy as she sat beside Alastor. She smiled at him with a gleam   
Angel was happy to see again. However, Angel couldn't get the events of last night out of his head. He recalled how Alastor had probed him for information. Angel didn't tell him much. He didn't enjoy talking or even thinking about it. He did however tell him that Envy and Valentino weren't a couple. They never were. 

He told the radio demon that Envy hated Valentino with a good reason. He was an abuser to her and still to him. The porn star feared that amount of information was still to much. What if Alastor started asking her for more information? He knew she wouldn't like that. Angel didn't want to piss off his friend.

He smoked his cigarette with a hint of worry in his features as he rapped his foot against the hard wood floor. Beside him was Husk and Nifty both holding warm coffees Envy had made. They were all gathered for a meeting in the lobby. Envy had received a text from Charlie explaining for them to wait at the tables. 

The meeting was the last thing on Angels mind. He could care less about what 'the dumb broads' had to say. It would most likely end up being something about him quitting work. He couldn't do that. There would probably be some kind of talk about taking his drugs as well. He definitely didn't want that. 

Angel let out a sigh. 

"Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait!" Charlie announced rushing in through the front doors of the hotel. A tired looking Vaggie trailed behind her, carrying a plastic bag. Vaggie put the bag on a table nearby and gasped. The bag stuck to a dried purple residue.

"Ughhh! What is this?!" Vaggie whined taking the bag in her hands again. Husk looked at the table. That had been the same one that the pimps arm was on a few hours before. Alastor had taken it elsewhere but the blood still seemed to be staining the wood. Husk scoffed and drank his coffee. 

"Don't ask." Husk said. "You don't wanna know." 

Charlie looked at the table curiously. It looked like dried paint but Vaggie doubted it actually was. Especially after Husks two cents on the matter. She decided to drop the subject. She rather not know.

"Ok so anyways, now that we finally have everyone together we can talk about how we can get more demons to come to the hotel!" Charlie announced taking the bag from Vaggie. She took out a plastic container. Inside appeared to be fresh bagels. 

"We brought bagels for everyone too!" Charlie announced. 

"Yes!" Nifty cheered. She was the first to grab a bagel in her small hands. She jumped back up onto a chair and savagely ate the baked good.

"Ok so first off we need to talk about Angels progress-" Charlie began but the porn star interrupted with a groan. Vaggie's eyes narrowed. 

"Don't! You agreed to do this!" Vaggie reminded him. Angel rolled his eyes. He only agreed out of spite. When they had first met Vaggie had told Charlie that he was a bad candidate. It struck a nerve so he agreed despite the fact he didn't believe redemption. Especially not for him.

Suddenly, a knock rang at the front doors drawing everyone's attention and bringing the meeting to a pause. The room became eeriely silent. There wasn't a good track record with sudden knocks at the door but that didn't stop Nifty from happily skipping towards it. 

"No! Don't answer it!" Vaggie yelled in a hushed whisper. Nifty didn't hear her and opened the door. Behind it was another mail carrier. He looked down at Nifty and adjusted the glasses on his face. 

"Oh hello. I'm looking for Charlotte Magne." He told her. Nifty beamed and nodded telling Charlie it was for her. The room let out a sigh of relief. 

Charlie walked to the door, took her mail and closed it. She looked closely at the letter as she made her way back to the group. It had familiar apple patterns printed elegantly all over the envelope. It was from her family.

"What is that?" Vaggie asked. Envy scowled recognizing the family emblem. 'What did he want now?' She thought as she watched Charlie tear through the paper. Alastor noticed Envys tense body language and put an arm around her. Envy let out a smile. It was comforting and warm.

Charlie opened the card and her eyes grew large. She didn't expect to find what was in her hands. 

"It's an invitation. For the Blood Moon Ball?!" She explained. Vaggie's brow wrinkled as she marched to her girlfriends side. She snatched the card to observe it more closely. Charlie was right. She didn't understand. 

"This makes no sense?! Your dad? Why would he send you this??" Vaggie questioned? Angel put out his cigarette on the table. 

"Don't it make perfect sense? She's the daughter of Lucifer ain't she?" Angel asked. Charlies expression became grey.

"Charlies father is an asshole! The second she opened up this hotel he got embarrassed and disowned her. She hasn't been invited to the Blood Moon Ball for years." Vaggie explained. "This invitation was probably an accident." 

"What if it wasn't?" Charlie asked, taking the card into her hands again. "What if he wants to mend things with me and the hotel?"

Envy knew that wasn't true. The king was proud and always full of pride. He thought of his daughter as an embarrassment. Why would he invite her to the ball? Practically everyone in hell was attending. 

It was a long standing tradition. The food was the best in hell. The dancing and music was always a hit. They also had the best performers in hell premiere through out the evening. Demons who weren't invited lined up to just get into the place. Something fishy was going on.

"I don't know, Charlie. That doesn't sound like him." Vaggie told her. Charlie shook her head. 

"No he wouldn't make a mistake like this. He must want to make things right and maybe this is what we need!" Charlie began. "Everyone in hell is gonna either be there or try to get in. We could use this as an opportunity to make a better name for the hotel!" 

Charlie was right. If they had a second chance it was at the Ball. Vaggie on the other hand didn't like the idea. There had to be other ways.

"Charlie I know this sounds perfect but you saw what that invitation said. If you went you would be at a table alone with your parents." Vaggie reminded her. Charlies grey expression returned. It would surely be awkward and uncomfortable but she wanted to risk it. The hotel was her dream. It was her passion. If she could get through to at least one demon at the ball it would be worth it. She smiled as she looked at Vaggie. She didn't plan on going alone. 

"Not if we went together, Vaggie. I'm the princess. I'm sure I could invite whoever I wanted.In fact everyone should come to support the hotel." Charlie said facing the group. Everyone seemed reluctant but no one more than Envy. An evening at a table with Lucifer? Especially after that awkward exchange at the restaurant?

"Charlie sweetie. I don't know if that's a good idea. Me and your father aren't exactly on speaking terms-"

"I know. I'm not on good terms either but I still wanna try. Please come. I need the moral support. Pleaseeee~"

Envy watched as Charlie turned on her puppy dog face. The fox demon whined as she looked at her. How could she say no? Then she thought about Lucifer. 

"But I- "

"Sweetie I-"

"He'll be at the same table-"

Her sad pout only intensified until Envy fell victim to it. 

"Fine." She grumbled. Charlies face lit up. Envy would go but only on one condition.

"Only if Alastor comes too." She added. She needed her own moral support for the gruelling night that was ahead.


	29. Fiery Inferno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Just wanted to mention I'll probably be posting pics of Envys and Alastors outfits for the ball to my Tumblr page. Here's the link for anyone who's interested.
> 
> https://ahazbinfucker.tumblr.com/post/629646690437169152/bg-redrum-i-think-my-parodies-are-getting-a
> 
> Thanks again for all the love and enjoy.

Envy sighed as she fixed her hair in the mirror. She couldn't decide how to wear it. She hadn't even chosen a dress and there was only an hour left to prepare for the ball. She just couldn't stop thinking about the doom that awaited her. She would be at the same table as him.

Envy let out a long sigh. She had to hurry. She put her hair up and groaned. She let it fall back down to the sides of her face. She brushed it off to one side. Bun? What was ok? What wasn't? She didn't want to look bad but she didn't want to look good. What if the king got ideas? He didn't exactly take the news of her new boyfriend well. His murderous face popped into her mind again. It sent shivers up her spine.

Suddenly there was a subtle knock at the door. Envy called for them to come in and she looked back in the bathroom mirror. Envy had to make a decision on her look and fast. As she thought about her hair she heard a clack of boots approach. She knew that footfall well.

"Alastor!" She said with a smile. Alastor chuckled and kissed her cheek. She noticed he was wearing a red tuxedo, black bowtie, and slicked back hair. Envy thought the look suited him. He looked very handsome. It made her blush. He had certainly dressed for the occasion. 

"Hello, my dear. Is your hair coming along?" He asked. Envy shook her head. 

"I don't know how to look for this ball and I only have an hour to prepare." Envy whined letting go of her hair with another frustrated sigh. 

Alastor could assume what kind of thoughts were going on in her head. He couldn't relate to them much. He had never truly had a fondness for anyone before. Alastor did however have some ideas seeing his mothers potential suiters come and go. He recalled the frustration on her face when she would run into them again at the cafe or at the market. It was similar to Envy's expression. Grim.

"It's because of him isn't it? It's understandable that you would have your worries but I'm sure there's nothing to be concerned about. Why would he ruin his precious ball because of some petty quarrel?" 

Envy hummed to Alastors words, letting them sink in. He did have a point. Lucifer was prideful and the Blood Moon Ball was a day completely dedicated to showboating his wealth and power. Getting into a fight would ruin the entire evening. He'd have no choice but to play nice. Then again there was the scene at the restaurant.

"I don't know. I'm still nervous. You saw how he behaved on our date. He was ready to murder you." She started, laughing nervously at the thought. "Plus the last time I talked to him I poured coffee on his face. Imagine what he must want to do to me." Envy explained, putting her brush down a little loudly. The stress was starting to seep out of her.

"What kind of hairdo says 'please leave me alone'?" Envy joked as she turned to Alastor. The radio host surprised her, pulling her into a hug. His voice was calm yet firm.

"Don't worry, my dear, I won't let that brute lay a finger on you." He told her. He buried his face in her curly hair and took in her scent. His possessive instincts started to kick in.

Envy felt herself relax as he touched her. He always seemed to know exactly what to say to make her feel better. She thanked him and pulled him closer. She gave him a kiss on his cheek. 

"Y'know you've got a really great fashion sense. Maybe you could help me with my outfit?" She suggested. The burden of choosing would be better lifted off of her shoulders.

Alastors face nearly lit up with excitement. There were so many things he'd love to see her wearing and this offer was an open invitation. 

"Oh how exciting! I'd love to~!" He exclaimed, snapping his fingers. He had the perfect outfit in mind.

\----------------

"Ok. Everybody listen up. We are about to walk into the lions den. Unless you want to be eaten you should do exactly what I say!" Vaggie began. She looked on sternly at the group in a sparkly black dress.

"We are not getting eaten tonight! We are going to make connections, make a case for the hotel, and survive the night!"

Vaggie's head spun around to the sound of a snickering Angel. She marched up to the tall demon and flashed him a glare. Beside him was the entirety of the hotel staff and guests minus Alastor and Envy. Vaggie had gathered them all for a pep talk but to the spider demon it sounded more like they were going to war. 

"Look, Vagina, we're gonna be just fine. Don't lose yer taco, ok?" Angel joked. Vaggie wasn't laughing. 

"Are you seriously making racist and sexist jokes right now? Do you even get what we're about to do?"

"Aren't we just sittin' at a table lookin' pretty at some Ball?"

Vaggie took in a deep inhale. He managed to always push all her buttons down.

"Is this some joke to you? When are you going to take the hotel seriously?!" Vaggie hissed?

Charlie desperately tried to calm down her growling girlfriend. Angel rolled his eyes and gestured to his outfit. He was wearing one of the fanciest dresses he owned. At his feet was a tuxedo wearing Fat Nuggets. He let out an oink as he looked up at Vaggie. 

"Look bitch, I'm wearin' my good dress and Fat Nuggets is dressed up too. I'm doin' this stupid charade for ya so fuck off!" 

Vaggie was about to respond with a sarcastic comment but was interrupted by Husk. He let out a whoa as he looked up at the stairs leading away from the lobby. Coming down to meet them was Alastor and Envy. The cat demon had already seen the radio hosts outfit. It was Envys that made him flush. He had to admit she was a pretty demoness. 

Envy wore a long pink dress with a v neckline and ruffled shoulders. On her head she wore a small red hat with white netting that hung over the side of her face. On her small hands were white gloves. Husk thought she looked like a rich queen.

"Wow! You look so pretty!" Charlie finally told her. Charlie wore a pretty red dress with white lace around it's hem. Envy smiled admiring her outfit.

"Thank you. Alastor helped me pick an outfit." She told them. She really enjoyed the new look. Angel whistled and walked around her to view the whole outfit. He especially loved the large bow on the back of the dress.

"Damn smiles. You should pick out an outfit for me!" Angel told the radio host but he was quickly shot down.

"Ha! No." Alastor said, his red eyes narrowing. He wouldn't want to touch the porn star with a ten foot pole. Angel tried to playful beg him to and move closer but Alastor didn't hesitate to push him further away with his microphone. Alastor found the spider demon extremely annoying. He didn't know what Envy saw in him. 

"Ok, now we have everyone here so we can finally talk about our plan for the night!" Vaggie announced, rolling out a large map on the pool table nearby. Everyone gathered around it. The map was covered in red marker. 

"This is a map of the Magne Manor Ballroom. It's a map me and Charlie found laying around the hotel. This map shows the ballroom stairs, side rooms, and exits in case things go badly. This is the dining hall!" Vaggie said circling a black square with a red marker. 

"This is where we start the night. Everyone gathers here to eat. This half of the night well spend preparing for the second half of the night. After dinner everyone goes to the main ballroom area." Vaggie circled the next square four times. "This is when we can mingle with the other guests and try to make a case for the hotel. If we split up into teams we can make more ground."

Vaggie looked expectantly at Charlie. The next part of the plan was in her hands. She fumbled with a notepad and laid it out on the table. On it was a list of teams. Angel squinted at the small pink printing on the page.

Team 1: Husk and Angel

Team 2: Vaggie and Nifty

Team 3: Alastor, Envy, and Charlie

"These are the teams!" Charlie announced. "This way we can talk to as many demons as we can."

Angel seemed ecstatic to be put with his crush for the night. He started his first found of flirtatious banter already, but Envy had other concerns. 

"So what if things go wrong? We need a plan for that right?" Envy piped up. Charlie nodded looking nervously over at Vaggie. She rolled up the map and sighed. She could only hope they wouldn't need to worry about that.

"Don't worry. We've planned for that too. If any of us are in danger or think one of their team members is, we are going to use our hellphones to mass text a safe word to all of us." Vaggie explained now eyeing Alastor. She grumbled something in her native tongue. She didn't want to have to rely on the radio host but she had no choice. "Because Alastor doesn't have a hellphone, he'll be in charge of our get away. He offered to use his powers to get all of us out. We just need to make sure the team's stay together. That way he can get the message."

The plan was good. Envy had to admit. They seemed to think of everything. It put her mind at ease if only for a moment. The fact of the matter was that they were still about to walk into what was sure to be a fiery inferno and Envy wasn't sure if she could dance in the flames. 

She was about to find out.


	30. Blood Moon Ball: Act 1

The ballroom music drummed against the bathroom walls as Lucifer looked over his outfit once again. His face seemed to be stuck in a scowl. He wore what looked like a black poets shirt with a red apple amulet fastened around his neck. With ruffled sleeves, his white pants and apple cane he was dressed to impress.

He recalled the first time he had worn the outfit. Envy had gawked saying she couldn't take the teasing sight. His face furrowed to the thought of her. He reassured himself.

'She'll come.' He reminded himself. His plan was sure to work. When he had invited his daughter it was really just a front. Charlie surely wouldn't come to the party alone. The king knew his daughter. She would bring friends. She would bring her. He was sure of it. 

If the king had invited Envy upfront he knew she wouldn't come. The fox demon was stubborn. Not to mention what would happen if Lilith caught wind of what he was trying to do. An invitation for Envy would anger her more. An invitation for Charlie would leave him in the clear. Envys appearance would look like an accident. He could play along with that little lie.

He adjusted the apple amulet and smiled as the music came to a pause. It was time for everyone to gather in the dining room.

Lucifer left the bathroom and walked into the dining hall. Demons had already started gathering, some mingling with other guests. There were many familiar faces. Many rich royals had already been seated at their reserved tables. Even overlords had gathered. Lucifer noticed the VVV overlords. They sat around their table, eagerly awaiting the appetizers. Lucifer's gaze zoned in on Valentino. The overlord seemed to be holding a glare. It was odd for the normally cheeky demon. That was when he noticed his arm.

"Lucifer~!" Sang a guest. The king looked ahead of him now and smiled. A new VIP guest had arrived at his table. She sat beside Lilith and waved. Her name was Azza. She was a fallen angel who fell soon after him. They had been rather close since. Beside Azza was Uzza and Azazel, two more fallen angels and close friends. The king was happy to see them taking his seat beside Lilith at the head table. 

"Good evening Azza." Lucifer said now looking at the other two. "Uzza, Azazel." He added. The two smiled and nodded, being rather reserved individuals but Azza was energetic, commenting about the decorations, the rapidly increasing turn out and now about the extra seats at the table. 

"Yes why are there so many extra seats, Lucifer?" Lilith asked. There was a threatening and suspicious undertone in her voice. Lucifer kept his signature smile. 

"I invited Charlotte, my love. She accepted the invitation and seemed to of invited some others to attend the ball." Lucifer explained. Lilith nearly exploded.

"What?! Why would you do that?!" She demanded. The close friends watched expectantly as the drama unfolded. 

"She is our daughter and she needs to start acting like it. I thought we could talk to her and get her to stop this ridiculous hotel she's running." He explained. Lilith still seemed suspicious but the explanation calmed her down. At least for now. 

"That is a good point. That daughter of yours needs to learn her place." Azazel agreed. Uzza and Azza nodded. Charlies place wasn't running a hotel. From birth they all had envisioned her ruling her own section of hell and striking fear into the hearts of sinners. They would've never guessed things would end up like this. 

Suddenly, as if her name was mentioned to many times, a servants trumpet sounded. The small demon announced the princesses arrival. Guests were surprised to see her but rose as they always had in the past to honour her status. The dining room went silent as a nervous Charlie walked in. She clung tightly to Vaggies arm as the demons around her started to whisper. That whispering only intensified as Envy and Alastor walked in behind her. 

The room practically roared with whispered rumors. Many had thought the news cast rumor to be false but seeing the way the radio demon escorted Envy they began to think otherwise. Lilith glared daggers at her husband. What was she doing here? Was he behind this? Lucifer pretended to not know but he knew full well. 

He looked on with a murderous expression at the sight of Alastor. He didn't like the look on his face. He didn't like the clothes he wore. He loathed the way he held Envy. He couldn't help but feel robbed. Lucifer looked at Envy now. He frowned. What was she wearing? 

"Um Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad." Charlie said nervously. Lilith didn't seem to interested in what Charlie had to say. She was more interested in Envy who seemed to be a member of the group her daughter had invited. Her face became flushed with anger. Lilith scoffed looking over Envys outfit.

"There's no way that thing is sitting with us!" She growled, gesturing to Envy. 

Envy could feel her blood curdle. She was tempted to use the safe word. Part of Envy wanted to run but part of her wasn't willing to take. Her stubbornness and anger decided to take control. She smacked her lips before she spoke, hiding her insecurities. 

"Nice to see you to, Lilith." Envy said sarcastically. "Look. We're only here to support Charlies cause. She wants me here and you are going to have to deal with it."

The group went quiet as Envy was the first to sit down at the table. Alastor marvelled at her courage. No one dared say something like that to the queen of hell. Alastor chuckled and took Envys hand. 

"Well put, my dear." He told her, kissing her and taking a seat next to her. Lucifer could feel his eye twitch. Lilith looked ready for battle.

"Let's not fight ok? I'm here to make a case for the hotel and I want Envy here too!" Charlie said, following Envys lead. She felt inspired by her bravery. The rest of the group sat down at the eerily silent table. Angel could feel the tension in the air, grabbing Fat Nuggets off the floor in case things turned for the worse. Husk could feel it to, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. 

"This is really uncomfortable. How longs this dinner supposed to be again?" Husk asked. Angel laughed nervously noticing his boss a few tables away. 

"To long." He said honestly, glancing towards Envy. She seemed to be hiding her face behind a menu. Envy didn't need to read it. She had already made up her mind. She just didn't want to look at the flurry of glares in front of her. She could feel them burning through the plastic. 

"The atmosphere is so thick they could serve it as an appetizer." Envy joked making Alastor chuckle. 

The two began whispering jokes back and forth, breaking the uncomfortable silence at the table. They both made horrible puns and laughed making Lucifer angrier by the minute. Envy pretended he wasn't even there. He wasn't even sure she cared he was a few feet away. That was what angered him the most. It scorched his soul.

"What's so funny?" He hissed, glaring daggers at the radio host. The table had gone quiet again as everyone eagerly awaited the demons response. Alastor adjusted his monocle flashing a cocky smile back at the king. 

"I don't think you would understand your highness. I would assume you to be rather.... small minded." Alastor said proudly. Angel oohed quietly pulling Fat Nuggets closer to his chest. Alastors poke at the kings height was bound to end badly. 

"What did you just say to me?" Lucifer growled. His eyes turned a blood red. Alastor simply chuckled, unfazed by the warning.

"I'm sure you heard me." Alastor told him, taking a sip from the glass of punch set out beside his plate. Envy bit her lip and lifted up the menu to block her and Alastors face from Lucifers view.

"Alastor we have to play nice, remember?" She reminded him. Alastor smirked. 

"He was asking for it."

"Alastor."

"He's almost as small as you."

"Alastor!"

Alastor sighed and agreed to be nice but he wasn't about to apologize for what he said. He wanted that insult to sink in. He liked the way it made Lucifer twitch. He had a special kind of hatred for him.

"Envy? Is that you?" A voice called through the chattering dinning hall.  
Envy turned to the sound of the familiar voice and smiled. Stolas stood not to far away with a large grin on his face. Envy gasped and got up from her seat. Stolas came closer to meet her.

"Stolas!" She exclaimed giving the taller owl demon a hug. He was dressed in a suit and tie. 

"You look ravishing, Envy!" He told her. Envy laughed playfully. 

"Thank you. You look great too!" Envy said eyeing Stolas' outfit. The tie suited him. 

Alastor moved the her side with a menacing smile. He didn't know who this demon was but he didn't like the way he talked to Envy. Stolas however seemed unphased by his threatening demeanour.

"Oh! You must be Alastor. Ah do tell. Is it true you two are dating now? How adorable!" Stolas said. Envy laughed to the demons enthusiasm and nodded. The news seemed to even reach Stolas' household.

"Yes it's true." She said taking Alastors hand in hers. "Alastor this is my friend Stolas."

"It's nice to formally meet you, Radio Demon." Stolas said offering his clawed hand out to him. Alastor seemed reluctant but he went along with it. Envy did want him to play nice.

Stolas began chatting Envys ear off, talking about how he was here with his family. They sat at a table nearby. Not to far away from them, Stolas explained, was Blitzo and his coworkers. She eyed them through the crowd and waved to Blitzo. He eagerly waved back. She would have to say hello to him later. 

Stolas loved to talk. He could talk for ages. If his wife hadn't called for him back he may of spent the entire evening talking to the new couple. 

"Ah my wife calls. I should go." Stolas began. He looked around the room before he continued. He had one more thing to say. "But one other thing I should mention. They let the rats into the ballroom. You should be careful."

Stolas gestured to the tables off in the corner of the dinning hall and walked off. Envy looked to the tables to see what he meant only to find the Vs sitting there. They glared at her making her scowl. She muttered a curse under her breath. 

"Damn it. I should've known they'd be here too. This could be really bad. Maybe we should-" Envy began but Alastor interrupted. 

"Don't worry my dear. They won't bother us. They know you're under my protection now. Everything will be fine." 

Envy thought about it. He had to be right. They hadn't tried anything for the past few days. The overlords seemed to leave her alone. It had to be because of Alastor. She doubted she had been enough to intimidate the trio. 

The couple sat back down at the table. It seemed there was some chatter now between her group and the kings group. The tension seemed to lift. If only for a moment. 

Suddenly trumpets sounded and Lucifer stood up from his seat. The evening was about to officially begin. This wasn't Envys first Blood Moon Ball. Back when she was Lucifers mistress she would be invited every year. She was used to the traditions. In order for the party to start Lucifer had to toast it. It always began with a egotistical speech that changed a little each year. A lot of it stayed the same but some parts she could recite. Then he would lift his glass and do his toast. 

"Welcome everyone. So glad all of you freaks and whores could make it." Lucifer said with a devilish smile. The room laughed at his joke, eager to please their host and king. Envy rolled her eyes.

"We have an excellent evening for all of you. There will be plenty of food, performances, and dancing! They say all good things must come to an end but I believe that's a lie. This eternal tradition of ours is proof of that." 

Lucifer held up his glass and smiled at Envy. Her face was stuck between a glare and a blush. Why was she blushing? She could go as far as to say she hated him now. Did part of her not? Envy blamed that damned shirt. She had caught him wearing it when she first arrived and tried her best to ignore it. It was fruitless and she hated that. He still managed to be attractive in her eyes.

"Let us all raise our glasses to a fantastic evening and, as always, anything goes!" He announced. Everyone in the room cheered and drank from their glasses. Reluctantly, Envy drank from hers. She wouldn't call the evening fantastic. In fact, she could see it being more of a train wreck. She didn't like the way Lucifer looked at her. She knew the face well. He was planning something. She just couldn't figure out what.


	31. Blood Moon Ball: Act 2

Envy sighed as she took a sip of the red wine she had ordered. The evening had gone on and the uncomfortable table remained uncomfortable. The problematic parents barely said a word to their daughter, seemingly only interested in talking to their close friends. Charlie didn't seem to mind to much having Vaggie to keep her company. Envy on the other hand grew more tense by the minute. 

Every so often she would catch Lucifer looking up to meet her gaze. Each time he looked as though he wanted to say something. Envy didn't want to hear eat. She just wanted her supper to arrive and for the second half of the evening to begin. 

Alastor noticed her discomfort and did his best to keep her smiling, telling jokes to ease her mind. It worked making her laugh. Alastor even made jokes about the king and queen not to far away. Envy would gasp and hit him playfully. What if they had heard? Lucifer was only half listening when he heard the poke about the kings underwear choice. His head nearly spun around like an owl.

Lucifer slammed his fist on the table and pointed his cane at Alastors smug face. The apple on it's tip shone bright in the light. It seemed he had polished it recently. 

"Do you have something to say to me, Radio Demon? Then say it now!" He ordered. The dining room nearly went quiet. Every demon became still, staring expectantly at their king. 

"Hm? Oh I'm sorry. Are you not proud of your apple print underpants?" Alastor asked smugly.

Lucifer's frown deepened as his face flushed.   
Vaggie nearly popped a blood vessel. She had asked them all to lay low. How was insulting the king of hell helping that? At this rate they wouldn't be able to make it to the second half of the evening.

"Alastor, stop it!" Vaggie growled. "You're causing a scene!" 

Lilith crossed her arms. She felt her blood boil. They dared come to their party only to insult them? Lilith wasn't about to stay silent. She had something to say too. She smiled wickedly at Envy.

"You should talk bringing that street slut in here. Aren't you embarrassed to be seen with that?" Lilith commented, gesturing to Envy with a sneer. Demons began to whisper amongst themselves as the tension grew. Charlie started to sink in her seat and hide her face. 

"Oh? So you wanna go there?" Envy began. Angel plugged Fat Nuggets' ears. There was bound to be colorful language that he didn't want the young piglet hearing. 

"Let's go there Lilith. Let's talk about how your husband preferred the street slut over his wife in bed." 

The room burst with multitude of gasps. It wasn't at all common knowledge that Lucifer had slept with Envy. Lilith had tried her best to sweep the embarrassing situation under the rug for years. Now it was practically announced to all of hell. Lilith's eye twitched.

"You shut your mouth, you whore!" Lilith yelled, looking around at the gossiping demons at other tables "She's lying! It's a lie!!" 

Envy adjusted in her seat feeling her victory set in. A flurry of frantic chatter burst to life in the hall. Nothing Lilith said seemed to sway their judgement otherwise. 

'The king and the pornstar?'

'It must be so. She's been invited to sit at the head table for many years.'

'How scandalous! I thought the king wasn't the type.'

Suddenly bursting through the kitchen doors were servants all frantically carrying out hot food to different tables. The head table was served first, placing down food orders in front of Envy and Lilith. The Queen looked down at the mashed potatoes on her plate and grabbed some with her hand. Without a second thought she flung it at Envy. It splattered all over Envys face and spilled all over her dress. 

Angels jaw dropped to the sight. Things couldn't get more tense. Envy whipped the potatoes out of her eyes and flicked them onto the floor. She was not taking this. She buried a hand into her own meal and swiftly launched her dinner at Lilith. The Queen screamed as the burning food splashed all over her face. 

"I slept with your husband! Get over it!" Envy erupted and stormed off to the bathroom. The dining room roared with chatter now as she disappeared down a hall. 

She couldn't believe the nice dress Alastor had given her had been ruined by mashed potatoes. She pushed the door of the bathroom open and beelined for the sink. Demons whispered behind her as they left the bathroom. 

Envy knew things wouldn't go well but she didn't expect things to be this bad. She felt like she was letting Charlie down. The princess only wanted to make a case for her hotel. 

As she scrubbed the dress desperately attempting to get out the potato stain, a group of fox demons entered the bathroom. They sounded distressed as they continued their conversation. 

"What are we going to do? Liquor's missing! She's our headliner!"

"I don't know! I knew taking this gig was a bad idea."

"What if the king gets bored and has us killed? That totally happened last year to that juggling act!" 

"It's not gonna end that way! We just need to-"

The conversation came to an end when they noticed Envy. They all gasped recognizing her face making Envy glance at the mirror to see who was there with her. Her eyes widened to the familiar faces. 

"Envy!" They all cheered and swarmed around her. She couldn't believe it. The group of fox demons were some of her first friends down in hell. Back when she was on the streets squatting in abandoned buildings the group had formed sharing the common fact that they were foxes. They made petty cash off of street performances until Valentino had found her. 

"I can't believe it's you!" One said.

'What are you doing here?!" Another asked.

"What are you wearing?" Another joked. 

Envy smiled warmly. Her old group of friends hadn't changed much since she last saw them. She was glad they were still around but what we're they doing here? When she left them they were still homeless and dirty. Now they looked clean and comfortable.

"I was invited by a friend. What are you all doing here? How did you get in?" Envy asked. An orange haired fox nicknamed Damnation spoke up. She was nicknamed after the fact she would always comment about them being damned.

"You won't believe this. So much has happened since you left." 

A snow colored fox nodded and spoke next. Her nickname was Freezer after her white hair.

"We got picked up by a guy named Lorde. He liked our show and hired us to perform at his club. We make bank now! Even got a gig performing here. We just got one problem."

"Damn slut Liquor is a no show!" A dark brown fox added. Her nickname was Sugar Bowl not because of her hair tone but because of her taste for sweets. 

"Bitch is probably drunk and passed out in an alley somewhere. Can't believe she'd do that. This is important shit!"

Liquor... That's right! Envy recalled the older fox demon. She was the eldest of the group and had the scars on her face to prove it. She also had a bad drinking problem which is why she gained her nickname.

Damnations face lit up as she grabbed Envys hands. The fox demon had an idea and a fix for their problem. Her eyes sparkled as she looked into Envys red orbs. 

"You should perform with us!" She exclaimed. The group agreed recalling Envys skills. Envy looked unsure. 

"You think so? I don't know. It's been a while since I've performed with you-"

"No way! You were the best out of all of us! You're the Dragon for a reason y'know." Freezer added. Sugar Bowl sighed.

"We really need you right now. It'd be a huge help." Sugar Bowl pleaded. Envy sighed. She had been through a lot with the group. She had her concerns about performing but felt like she owed them this. Finally she agreed, making them all cheer. She just needed a change of clothes. 

\----------------------

Alastor grew more and more concerned. Envy seemed to of disappeared. He was starting to get anxious. Her once hot food had gotten cold and the worry started to show up on his face. What if something happened to her on the way to the bathroom? Vaggie sighed as she returned to the table.

"She's not in the bathroom." Vaggie told the group, sitting down in her chair. Charlie started to become concerned to. 

"She wasn't? Then where is she? She didn't leave did she?" Charlie asked. Alastor was about to get up and look for her when a fox girl appeared at his side. Freezer shifted uncomfortably as she looked at the radio demon. 

"Are you Alastor?" She asked. The group looked at her with a hint of confusion. 

"Yes. I'm Alastor. Can I help you?"

"I was told to give you this."

Freezer held out a small note in her hands. Alastor took the note and read it. 

'There's something I have to do. I'll be back soon. 

—❤Envy'

Alastor thanked freezer who nodded and ran off. Envy was ok but where was she? What did she have to do? The group seemed stunned by the cryptic message. Lucifer, who was eavesdropping, seemed especially curious and a little frustrated. He didn't anticipate that she would disappear like this. 

This was not part of his plan.


	32. Blood Moon Ball: Act 3

The evening went on and everyone at the head table started talking amongst themselves. The awkwardness from the drama seemed to be lifting and moods seemed to be lightening. All except Liliths, who seemed to be stewing from the embarrassment Envy had caused. 

She looked down at her outfit. Her dress had been stained. The queen wouldn't be able to wear it again. Her ego had been tarnished. Everyone knew of her husbands infidelity. How could the evening get worse? She was obviously still bitter and she had a right to be. The queen glanced at the empty seat in front of her with a scowl. The fox demon still hadn't returned. 

Lilith hoped it would stay that way.

Alastor, on the other hand, was worried about her. What did she need to do all of a sudden? How long would she be gone? Was she in trouble? Normally suspense like this would be entertaining but now it was just painful. 'This must be what Husk meant.' He thought to himself. This was how love could be painful. 

Drawing everyone's attention while they waited for desserts was the beginning of performances on the stage nearby. All kinds of demons came and performed. Some did ridiculously dangerous stunts. Some were in bands and played songs. Some displayed other peculiar talents that kept the evening interesting. 

Charlies eyes sparkled. She explained that she had missed this part of the ball. She had always enjoyed the performances over dinner. She clapped excitedly as acts began and ended making Vaggie smile. She was glad her girlfriend was finally enjoying the night. 

"And now for the final act of the evening! We have for you a showstopper that's sure to impress." The act announcer exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear at the demons sitting in front of him.

"They were once a group of demons doing street performances and now they shine for you on this stage. Let's welcome the Blazing Embers!"

Demons clapped as music started to play. Freezer, Sugar Bowl, and Damnation hurried on stage and started to dance to the music. As they danced fire burst around them and took interesting shapes. It moved gracefully to the music, impressing their audience. Their act was a form of theatrical fire magic. 

Alastor immediately became interested in their act. Even from a far he recognized Freezer. Her white hair was unmistakable. He watched intently as they all danced making fire take the form of snakes. The fire reptiles moved in tune to the music. It made him smile. That type of fire magic was rare. In fact the radio host thought the type of magic had been lost. 

Everyone in the room was mystified as the snakes danced and took different forms. Damnation had even manifested a large fire bear in the middle of the stage. She made it growl and dance making some of the younger demons laugh. Charlie giggled and clapped as the bears awkward dance continued. 

Then out of nowhere the music took a different tone revealing a fourth dancer. It was Envy in a new set of clothes. The girls cleared the stage for her as she walked into the center of the stage. Envy looked out at the shocked audience and smiled as she began her dance. As she twirled, fire flew out from underneath her feet. The red fire danced around her body and grew into an impressively large vortex. 

The large swirling vortex of flame took the form of a serpent dragon. The creature roared and snarled at the audience. The demons oohed and clapped to the impressive display.

Freezer, Damnation and Sugar Bowl however flashed each other a look of concern. The dragon was far bigger than it had ever been before. They had noticed her magic burned hotter as well. All of their magic was directly affected by stress and frustration. Their powers could become unstable if the wielder didn't have a steady mind. 

The fox girls went along with the act, creating mini dragons of their own to dance with Envys. They could only hope for the best. They couldn't deal with this in the middle of their show. Envy usually kept her composure anyways. With any other person they would have shown more concern but she was reliable. They trusted her to keep control. 

Envys dragon continued with the show and snarled as it began to climb up the walls of the dining hall. It roared and breathed fire making everyone cheer. Envy didn't hear the crowd or even knew completely what kind of performance she was making. She was purely focused on her dance. If she didn't keep focused she would lose control. Her dragon would most likely hurt everyone here. This was why she never liked using this kind of magic. 

As she danced she calmed her mind and reflected on her life in hell. She thought about the V's.

Unintentionally fire versions of the overlords manifested. The dragon crawled eagerly towards them and ate them whole. It left a scorch mark on the ground. 

The crowd cheered except for the V's. Valentino crossed his arms and scowled.

As she continued her dance she thought about Lucifer. She thought about how she had met him and what he meant to her. 

Suddenly the dragon shifted into a fiery version of the King, except this version had 6 sets of wings and held a trident in its hands. It raised its hands in the air as if to celebrate something and then shifted again into a spinning pentagram. 

Then the music stopped. Envy opened her eyes awaking from her trance. She and her friends had gained a standing ovation. Charlie, Alastor, Angel, Husk, Vaggie and Nifty all stood, applauding as well. Even the not so easy to impress Lucifer clapped from where he sat. He smiled wide, intrigued by Envys abilities. Envy scowled. She didn't like the way he was looking at her.

As the girls disappeared back stage Damnation immediately walked up to Envy. The performance had strayed from what they had originally planned. Envy had taken a huge risk and she wanted to know why.

"What happened out there? That wasn't what we planned." She asked. 

Envy looked at her with a blank unknowing stare. She had gone blank during her performance. It was the consequence of not using her power for so long.

"What do you mean?" Envy answered. The fox girls looked at each other with worry. 

"You telling me that you went blank out there?" Sugar Bowl barked. They had experienced the trance all once before. Envy bit her lip and looked away from the fox demons gaze. 

"Ya. I haven't used my power in a really long time. I had to focus on keeping my cool." She told them honestly. She tried to recall anything about what happened while she danced. It was all a blur. 

'What happened out there?' She thought to herself but a loud voice snapped her back to reality. 

"Now that was a show!" Yelled the voice with enthusiasm. The group of fox girls smiled to the face of their boss, Lorde. He was a fly demon with black slicked back hair. He wore a slim fitted suit jacket with a blue tie. 

"Y'know that was a bit different then what we planned but those assholes loved it anyways. Good job lad-" Lorde froze when he looked closely at Envys face. It wasn't Liquors. 

"Who the hell are you?!" Lorde asked. Sugar Bowl crossed her arms and furrowed her brow. 

"Seriously?" She hissed. "We fucking told you we couldn't find Liquor. We had to get a replacement. I texted you!" 

Lorde looked blankly at his phone and saw the messages. He wasn't sure how he missed them. Envy looked at the fly demon with disgust. Some boss he was. He could've gotten them killed.

Lorde looked up from his phone and back at Envy. His face paled once realization hit. He knew where he had seen that face before. 

"Wait a minute. You're that girl from the news. You're the one dating that damned Radio Demon!" Lorde exclaimed now moving between the girls and her. "Thanks for the help but I think you need to leave. I'm not having any association with that psychopath."

"But Lorde. You don't understand-" Freezer began but was cut off.

"You wanna get your asses killed? That guy won't hesitate if you spend another minute around this girl." Lorde explained, leading the girls away. Damnation didn't seem to budge to the fly demons dismay.

"But that's bullshit! The news is bullshit! Envy wouldn't date a guy like that. I've lived on the streets with her. She's practically my sister. Tell him Envy!" Damnation said.

Envy looked at the group with shock but she wasn't surprised. Before she had gotten to know Alastor she would have reacted the same way. Alastor had posters made in his honor telling demons the beware of his wrath. Envy was more upset with the fact that he wasn't that way. Demons had him wrong. She saw that he was loving and kind. He was fun and always made her smile. He wasn't that monster demons wrote him off to be.

"I am dating him." She told them. "But he's not like that!" 

Envy tried to make her case but Lorde pulled out a gun from his back pocket. He pointed it at Envy making the demoness' gasp. 

"Lorde, no! She's our friend, you psycho!" Sugar Bowl yelled trying to take the gun away, but the demon pushed her to the ground. She fell into some boxes making Envy step closer. She was ready to attack but Lorde pointed the gun at her again. Envy froze. 

"Oh ya? He's a nice guy, huh? He's not like that? Well that nice guy murdered my wife and ate her! Not because she insulted him or disrespected him. It was because he felt like it!" Lorde hissed. "That freaks a monster! Now get the hell away from me and my girls before I shoot you!" 

Envy felt a flurry of emotions. Some of those emotions were hurt. Some of them were anger. Some of them were shock and denial. But all of those feelings convinced her to do one thing. Run. As she disappeared from view Lorde let out a sigh of relief. His hands were still shaking as he thought about the radio host and his cold red eyes. He wasn't about to let the radio demon push him around anymore.

"Never again." He mumbled as he put the gun back into his pocket. "Never again."


	33. Blood Moon Ball: Act 4

Envy stared at herself in the mirror as the bathroom tap ran continuously. So many things ran through her head.   
The drama with the V's. The crazy situation with the king. Now her mind ran back to Alastor. She had heard all kinds of rumours about him. Before she met him, he was the demon of demon. He was a terrifying force not to be reckoned with. Some stories had even talked about him being cannibalistic. She would have believed it until now.

Envy reached up cautiously to her collarbone and thought about the night she spent with him. The teeth marks have since healed, but she could still remember the feeling of his teeth in her flesh. She flinched to the thought. Was what Lorde said true? Did Alastor eat his wife?

Envy looked at herself long and hard in the mirror. She asked herself the hardest question of all. Had she rushed into a dangerous relationship?

Angry, Envy aggressively shut the faucet off. What was she saying? Alastor was nothing but kind to her. He adored her. He fought for her. Anyone else would have let her be killed that day. Velvet wouldn't of hesitated to strangle her to death. There had to be a reasonable explanation for what Lorde said. 

Envy sighed, leaving the bathroom. She had to stay calm. She had to be strong not just for Charlie but for herself. Envy made her way back to the ballroom dining area. It seemed the second half of the evening had begun. Everyone was moving to the main area of the ballroom. However some demons still remained in the dining room. She noticed Charlie and the others were still at the head table. They were waiting for her. 

She smiled softly and made her way over to them. The second they saw her they started to cheer. She laughed and scratched the back of her head. Angel was the first to speak up. 

"Everybody clear some space! It's the dragon lady!" Angel joked as Envy sat down. Envy rolled her eyes playfully. 

"Ya ya." She teased back. Fat Nuggets eagerly jumped onto her lap and oinked. He rolled onto his belly eager for her belly rubs. 

"Still that was pretty damn cool!" Angel added, patting his overly excited pet. Charlie nodded. 

"It was amazing! You're so talented!" Charlie told her, clapping her hands together. "How long have you been able to do that?"

"Well honestly I haven't done that in a long time." She told her. Alastor smirked. He, having some amount of fire magic himself, could recognize a talented magic wielder. Envy seemed to be full of surprises.

"Well you were absolutely stunning my dear." He said with a soft smile.

Envys face softened as she thanked him. She felt a warmth run through her body. Even after all Envy had heard about him the warmth she felt with him was real. Yet that redness in his eyes sang a different tune while he kissed her hand. Her heart started to race as the fly demons words echoed on her head. Had Alastor really eaten someone? Fear coursed through her body but she tried her best to push it down. It was Alastor. What was she afraid of? 

"Now that we're all together we should start with the important part of the night. Does everyone remember the plan?" Vaggie asked. Charlie laughed and held her girlfriends hands. 

"Of course we do, Vaggie. Try not to worry. Everything will be ok." 

Vaggie emitted a genuine softness as she looked at Charlie. She often thought Charlie was to sweet for her own good. Especially in times like this. She wondered how someone so innocent could come from the Magne family.

Everyone in the group said their goodbyes and split into groups. Envy held onto Alastors arm as they followed behind Charlie. The princess began to rehearse the lines she had said so many times before. She seemed visibly nervous as she repeated her speech, hoping to convince a sinner to join her cause. 

Envy was tempted to console her as she studied the way Charlies hands fidgeted but Alastor spoke up before she could. 

"So tell me. How did you come to meet those fox girls?" 

Envy felt her heart sink. The way Damnation had looked at her immediately appeared in her mind. Not many things could sting like the judgement of a friend. 

"Back when I first arrived in hell I had no where to go and didn't know what to do. No one was as willing to help me as them. They taught me about hell and about how to deal with my new body. Then one day, he found me and I never saw them again."

Envy scowled as she thought about him. Valentino. She wished she had never met him. As the group turned the corner into the main area they immediately noticed the overlord at one of the booths nearby. He had a demoness on each arm and a cigarette in his mouth. He frowned to the sight of her. 

"Rest assured that pest won't come anywhere near us tonight. I've made sure of that." Alastor told her. Envy looked up at him and noticed a strangeness in his eyes. It looked more sinister than his normally cheerful self. Her heart began to beat fast again. 

The music was loud and drowned out her thoughts. It felt just like that night at the club. Demons danced to the loud bass on the dance floor, twirling and spinning in their shined shoes. It made Envy dizzy as Charlie started to talk to demons nearby, offering them a place at her hotel. One by one she was shut down.

"Fuck off, bitch." 

"Get out of here."

"Freak!"

Envy had tried her best as well but received kinder words of rejection. Little did she know Alastor loomed above her with an intimidating smile all night. He nearly made each demon she talked to run away.

The ladies finally collapsed at the bar, both sighing from the long night. They hadn't convinced a single demon to join the hotel. Charlie held her head while she asked the bartender for a drink. Envy waved for one as well. 

"I can't believe we didn't convince a single demon. Do you think the others had any luck?" Charlie asked looking over at Envy. Alastor chuckled as he sat down. 

"Who's to say. It's hard to tell where they've ran off to in this crowd." He said gesturing to some demons nearby. He was right. They could hardly tell who was who. Demons we're packed wall to wall inside the ballroom. Overpopulation in hell was very noticeable in times like these.

Charlie whined as she put her head down on the bar. Envy gave her a sympathetic expression and patted her back. 

"Don't get discouraged. Maybe someone will come back with a patient." Envy said. Charlie gave her a smile.

With the clank of glass, their drinks were placed down in front of them. They were both Martinis with little umbrellas. The black umbrellas seemed to have the Magne family symbol imprinted on them. Envy grumbled while looking at it. That amount of extra the king had could really be annoying. 

Suddenly the music volume turned down drastically and the room went quiet. There on a second and smaller stage in the ballroom was Lucifer. It was as if she had summoned him with a mere thought. It seemed he had an announcement.

"I hope everyone's enjoying the ball. Let me hear your excitement!" Lucifer began. The crowd cheered and clapped, feeding the kings pride. Envy rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. 

"As you all know normally it would be that time of the evening where I share a dance with my loving wife, Lilith. However, this year is going to have to be a little different..." Lucifer looked from side the side jokingly before he continued. 

"Me and Lilith aren't exactly on good terms at the moment." 

The crowd laughed at the kings joke. Envy shook her head. Of course, she wouldn't be. 

"That's why I would like to ask for someone else to dance with me tonight." Lucifer paused and smiled at Envy. The rest of what he said seemed to blur out. All she seemed to hear was her name and him asking her to dance as a spot light shined on her body. She didn't know what to feel. Embarrassment? Rage? Denial? He couldn't be doing this right now. 

Alastor rose from his seat as Lucifer approached. There was a threatening look on the demons face as his antlers grew and swirled into the air around him. The King laughed at the display as if it were cute. 

"Come on now, Alastor. It's just a dance." He reminded him flashing a toothy grin. "Besides. It would be foolish to challenge me."

Envy wasn't sure what to do. She was still in shock and didn't get a chance to react as Lucifer took her by the hand. He practically dragged her onto the dance floor. Every demons eyes were on them. 

With a hand on her hip, he guided her dancing in time with the music. Envys shock finally wore off as she mustered the courage to demand what he was thinking. 

"Dancing." He told her simply. "But what are you doing? Do you really like that freak?"

"I do. He treats me good-"

"Please." He snickered, rolling his eyes. "How long have you even known him? A week? Maybe two? Love takes time. Love takes work. No, you're with him to piss me off and y'know what? Its working."

"I'm with him because I want to be-!"

"Why do you have to be so cold, hm? After all I've done for you? If I didn't come along you'd be dancing with a pimp right now. I even went through the trouble of scaring him away for you. The persistent bastard didn't want to leave you alone."

"You left me to rot alone in some apartment. What? I was just supposed to wait around for you?"

"How long are you going to throw that in my face? Lilith didn't want me to see you anymore." He sighed, shaking his head as he continued their dance. "Look. We've both done some things we regret. Let's not fight anymore. I've made a proposal for you. Call it a truce." 

Envy looked up at him with suspicion. He had a strange look on his face. It was a look she hadn't seen before. 

"If you leave your irritating deer boyfriend and dump him like yesterday's breakfast, I'll leave Lilith. Then I'll marry you." 

"WHAT?!" A voice screeched. The music playing immediately stopped as the crowd cleared to reveal a fuming Lilith. She was in a new dress but it nearly caught fire as a blue flame danced around her ankles. 

"Lilith?!" Lucifer said, genuinely shocked. He hadn't expected her to come back to the party. After dinner she had stormed off saying she was done with the Ball. She was usually a women of her word. Now, she was a women of many tears. Her face was red with anger and hurt. 

"I come back to this party for you and this is what I find?!" She cried but her expression changed when she saw Envy in his arms. Envy pushed Lucifer off her. Lilith's eyes became red with rage. 

"You. You did this, you revolting whore." She told her. Blue fire burned brighter around her body. "You took him from me. You. You will PAY!" 

Blue fire surged through the air and towards Envy. The fox demon scrambled to get away but found herself clumsy and winded. As the blue fire closed in, she thought she would be killed but the fire never reached her. Alastor had interfered once again, throwing himself in harms way for her.

A wall of tentacles blocked the queens attacks. Her crazy screams were heard from the other side. She desperately tried to break through the wall but her attacks were fruitless. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she gave up and collapsed on the floor. She was a mess, crying on the cold tiles. Blue flames still danced around her body, keeping everyone away. 

Alastor looked at her with cold eyes, protectively standing between the Magnes and Envy. 

"Well I think that's enough for one evening. It's time we all left, don't you agree?" 

"Wait." Envy told him. She walked over to Lilith with a grey expression. Envy did pity her and she wanted to make things right. She knelt down to Liliths eye level and sighed. 

"I'm sorry. I really am but I'm not the one you should be mad at." Envy told her, now getting up. She looked at Lucifer and her face became darker. 

"Envy.." He began but he was interrupted. 

"You have humiliated me for the last time, Lucifer. I will not leave Alastor, and I will never marry you. Do you want to know why? Because one day that girl you're hurting will be me." She told him gesturing to Lilith. "Do me a favor and stay out of my afterlife."

Envy heard whispers behind her as she left with Alastor. It was as though she had left the ballroom with a bang. Little did she know what she had said left a significant mark on the king. That would be the last time she'd see Lucifer.


End file.
